Y entonces llegó el idiota
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Sasuke y Naruto nunca se hubieran conocido? Los amigos de Ino son unos homófobos, y para luchar contra el prejuicio de que los gays son afeminados, les presentará a su descarado amigo rubio, que pondrá el mundo de todos patas arriba, y mostrará interés en el Uchiha desde el principio.
1. Mi amigo gay

-¡Sois unos homófobos!

-¿Por qué lo dices? –se ríe Kiba -. Por mí que hagan lo que quieran, pero bien lejos de mí.

-¡Homófobos!

-No lo somos –habla Chouji sin dejar de comer -, simplemente nos parecen muy afeminados.

-¡No son así todos! –se cruza de brazos Ino.

-Yo no he visto a ninguno que no sea así –aclara Shino.

-Es cierto –asiente el Hyuga.

-¿Vosotros también? ¡Increíble! Sois una panda de intolerantes.

-¡No importa que sean afeminados! Están en la primavera de su juventud –clama contento Lee -, pero que disfruten entre ellos de su juventud.

-Yo no he conocido a ninguno –parece disculparse la otra Hyuga en una voz muy suave.

-¿Qué piensas tú, Sasuke?

Levanto la vista y les miro a todos con indiferencia, encogiéndome de hombros y permaneciendo al margen una vez más. No es que me importe lo que los gays hagan o dejen de hacer, cada uno que haga lo que le dé la gana. No sé por qué tengo que posicionarme al respecto.

-¡Sasuke está con nosotros! –ríen los chicos.

¿En qué? La conversación me ha aburrido tanto que he desconectado.

-¿Cómo va a estar un tío tan poderoso y fuerte como él a favor de los gays?

Bueno, en lo de fuerte y poderoso no van mal encaminados. Quizás quede esperanza para ellos, al menos saben ver el talento. Al final se darán cuenta de que son unos inútiles y no pueden igualarse a mí. Pobres ilusos.

-¡Pensé que erais un poco anticuados…! ¿Pero esto? –se levanta indignada.

-Vamos, Ino, no te lo tomes como algo personal –trata de tranquilizarla Sakura.

-¡Es que no me puedo creer que mis propios amigos sean así! –echa a andar indignada.

-Ella es así –se encoje de hombros Ten Ten.

Por un momento tengo la esperanza de que la rubia se vaya por fin, volviendo entonces el ambiente a uno más tranquilo, ya que llevamos un rato discutiendo sobre este tema, y empieza a parecerme tedioso, sin embargo, antes de marcharse se gira sobre sus talones.

-¡Os demostraré que estáis equivocados! ¡Ya veréis!

Y se marcha, y entonces el resto de la noche pasa sin más complicaciones, puede que demasiadas insinuaciones por parte de Sakura, pero estoy acostumbrado a ignorarla, así que se podría decir que ese día podría calificarse de normal, justo como a mí me gustan, sin sobresaltos, y fáciles de llevar a cabo.

Pasan algunos días y yo sigo con mi rutina de entrenar, ser eprseguido y adorado por las mujeres, y entonces como y descanso, aunque no siempre en ese orden. Particularmente me gusta la rutina, saber qué voy a hacer y qué me voy a encontrar, incluso en las misiones sé que uno intentará pegarme, y otro se hará el chulo diciendo algo como "¡Por fin un digno oponente, un Uchiha!", y entonces simplemente les pateo el culo, quizás soy héroe sin darme cuenta, y vuelvo a casa, donde suspiran en las calles porque creen que he salvado a la aldea. De nuevo.

Qué vida tan tranquila.

Oigo unos pasos detrás de mí y ni me molesto en voltearme a ver quién es. Esa forma de arrastrar los pies es fácil de identificar, y ese aura también.

-Facilita las cosas que sepas que no soy una amenaza.

Me giro finalmente para encontrarme a un hombre que bosteza.

-Normalmente, al escuchar un ruido, te habrías puesto a cortar cabezas… -se encoje de hombros.

Me quedo mirándole, dando unos pasos hacia él, pero sin mediar palabra, para que no tenga que alzar la voz.

-Es bueno que seas tan silencioso –asiente -. Qué poco problemático… El cumpleaños de Ino llegará pronto.

Ladeo la cabeza, ¿quizás por eso hablaba tanto el otro día? Aunque creo que estaban hablando de gays y cosas de esas… Nunca se sabe, Ino es imprevisible. Quizás debería empezar a escuchar lo que dice la gente, en lugar de quedarme pensando en mis cosas.

Bah. Qué desperdicio de energía y tiempo sería eso. Siempre se puede emplear en algo mejor, como en entrenar, alicatar un baño(1), ordenar los libros por color, tamaño y autor, todo a la vez, o clasificar la ropa en orden alfabético, hacer un encofrado(2), contar lo grande que es mi casa en medida de lápices, cambiar la pintura de las paredes... Siempre hay algo más útil y productivo.

-Va a celebrar una fiesta.

-Entiendo.

-El 23 de septiembre. No faltes.

-Descuida.

-Ya, ya –le quita importancia -. Tu memoria es genuina, pero, sorprendentemente, Ino dice que no hace falta que compremos regalos.

-Raro ¿Qué trama?

-Has pensado exactamente lo mismo que yo, Uchiha –asiente -. Vamos a quedar a hacer un picnic y tal… Por la mañana, en su casa.

-Entendido.

El hombre se despide con un gesto de mano, y yo sigo haciendo mis perfectos ejercicios y demás técnicas. Espero conseguir dentro de poco poder entrar en el cuerpo de los ANBUS, estoy más que preparado, pero Tsunade, recientemente, ha puesto una norma por la que para que entre alguien antes de la mayoría de edad tiene que ser excepcionalmente bueno y dócil.

Hum… Creo mi problema es el segundo adjetivo, así que estoy esperando a cumplir los dieciocho y así podré conseguir mi máscara y dejar de aburrirme en unas misiones tan fáciles.

Me levanto un día más, a la misma hora, y me doy una larga ducha, dedicándole su tiempo normal a que mi pelo esté perfecto, es decir, unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, y entonces miro mi agenda de tapa negra, donde están apuntado todo los eventos importantes y demás nimieedades. En este último está el cumpleaños de mi amiga rubia.

Resoplo con cansancio y me visto, preparándome a encaminarme hacia la casa de mi amiga rubia. Llego puntual, como siempre, y eso significa que de los primeros, por lo que me pongo a ayudar a colocar la barbacoa y demás elementos.

-¡Hola, Sasuke! –suspira Sakura.

Saludo con la mano y sigo manteniéndome entretenido sacando cosas de la casa. Si me estoy mucho tiempo quieto, seguro que las mujeres de Konoha encontrarán mi localización y empezarán a acosarme.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado? –escucho hablar a la del pelo rosa.

-Bueno, digamos que sí –sonríe con picardía.

-Uuuuuy. No me gusta ese tono ¿Qué estas tramando?

La rubia se echa a reír.

Poco a poco se va llenando el jardín de gente, y yo me quedo sentado en un rincón, tratando de que no se acuerden mucho de mi existencia. Aunque se ha dicho que no se lleven regalos, algunos traen pequeños detalles, y dan abrazos a la rubia, intentando hacer las paces con ella.

-Perdona, Ino, no pretendí ofencerte… -hace una pausa - ¿Y la comida?

Llega la hora de comer y se empiezan a hacer cosas en la barbacoa mientras ríen y beben, sin embargo, la relativa paz se ve alterada cuando Ino, dejando de hacerse rogar porque todos piensan que ha preparado algo, habla por fin.

-¿Recuerdan nuestra última conversación?

-¡Oh, vamos! Es agua pasada.

-No le des más importancia.

-Ninguno decíamos realmente lo que pensábamos.

La chica hace un gesto para que poco a poco la gente deje de hablar para que pueda hacerlo.

-Bueno, veréis, el hecho es que tengo un amigo gay.

Todos se miran asustados unos a otros, pensando que quizás esa persona esté entre nosotros. No sé por qué algunos me echan alguna mirada furtiva. Yo simplemente me quedo callado esperando a ver en qué acaba todo.

-Estoy cansada de vuestros prejuicios, así que he decidido que le conozcáis.

-¿Qué prejuicios? –se echa a reír Kiba.

-Pensáis que todos son muy afeminados, débiles y que se preocupan demasiado por la moda.

-¿Y no es así?

Sakura tiene que sujetar a su amiga para que no le salte encima y empiece a arrancarle la piel a tiras para luego hacerse un bonito abrigo con ella.

-¡Por eso quiero que le conozcáis! Así veréis lo equivocados que estáis.

-No sé yo –ríe Chouji.

-Qué problemático.

El resto de la comida pasa tranquilamente, aunque todos tienen curiosidad por saber quién es ese chico, qué aspecto tendrá y demás cosas, sin embargo, no llega nadie hasta unas horas después, alguien que camina de una forma extraña y que mueve las caderas de una forma muy poco masculina. Todos se ponen a susurrar intrigados, y ese hombre va hacia Ino.

-¿Ino? –sonríe.

-¡Sí!

El hombre parece emocionarse y se lanza a darle un beso en cada mejilla, diciendo lo contentísisisisismo que está de conocerla, y que es mucho más guapa al natural, y que su ropa es divina, y su maquillaje ideal.

Me giro a mirar a los chicos, que tienen una cara de espanto increíble, y no dejan de susurrar cosas como "¿y pretendía demostrarnos algos?" o "Dios, ¿cómo no sea resbalado con todo ese aceite?" o " Gracias a que existe gente así los hombres cabemos a más mujeres por cabeza".

-Verás, el cabeza loca de Naruto me ha dicho que va a llegar tarde –pone una mueca de disgusto poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-¡Ya sabes cómo es! Es un torbellino y siempre acaba metiéndose en problemas–suspira con desaprobación -. Pero tú tranquila, llegará pronto.

-¡Vale! Muchas gracias por las molestias…

-Aki, cariño –completa la frase por ella, presentándose.

-¡Un placer, Aki! –sonríe la mujer

-Mua, mua –dice mientras le da otros dos besos -. ¡El placer es mío, chica!

El hombre entonces vuelve a marcharse y todos los chicos se aclaran la garganta riéndose entre ellos, sintiendo que han ganado la discusión, sin embargo, la rubia parece que no está abatida. Espero que lo peor no esté por llegar.

La pequeña fiesta, y yo empiezo a aburrirme, ya que no pasa nada interesante. Veo que se sienta a mi lado Shikamaru, que parece estar en la misma sintonía que yo, ya que resopla con cansancio, y deja caer su cabeza en su brazo.

-Sabía que Ino tramaba algo…

-Típico de ella.

Sin previo aviso veo deslizarse una mancha naranja desde el tejado de la casa hasta el jardín. Activo el Sharingan como precaución, ya que ni lo he visto venir, y ha aparecido en el suelo más rápido de lo que lo haría cualquiera. La persona en cuestión alza la cabeza y veo que tiene unos enormes ojos azul cielo y el pelo rubio.

-¡Hola, Ino! –saluda con una enrome sonrisa -. Me he dejado caer por aquí –le guiña un ojo.

-¡Qué bien que vinieras!–grita la mujer y le da un gran abrazo.

Recapitulemos: Un rubio, de ojos azules, con unas marchas raras en la cara, y encima… El día que nació se rifaron papeletas y a él le tocó las de tener cara de idiota, y ya se sabe lo que se dice de los que parecen algo.

Sí, efectivamente, que lo son. Yo parezco un prepotente poderoso…

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunta preocupada tocándole la mejilla que tiene enrojecida.

-¡Nada, mujer! –le quita importancia y le coge la muñeca, para besársela después -. Ya sabes cómo soy.

-¡Ay qué caballeroso!

-¡Felicidades! –vuelve a sonreírle y le da una rosa roja.

La rubia vuelve a darle un gran abrazo, que es correspondido por el hombre con el mismo cariño. No se me da bien ver estas cosas, pero parece que se llevan bien.

-¿Quién será? –pregunta Shikamaru algo molesto.

-Oye, ese tal Aki, ¿es gay también?

-Oh, espera –oigo al vago que está a mi lado.

El rubio se empieza a reír con una risa sincera y abierta, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste. Si ha sido así yo no lo he entendido. Será humor homosexual. Me encojo de hombros.

-¡Qué va! Es un poco rarito –sonríe de medio lado.

Este chico comienza a irritarme, parece siempre contento y está todo el rato sonriendo.

-El muy cabrón sabe que a las mujeres les gusta tener amigos gays… -rueda los ojos -. Y después acaba con ellas en la cama.

-¿En serio? –se queda perpleja.

El rubio se encoje de hombros.

-No tiene remedio.

-Eso sí que era totalmente inesperado –susurra el vago a mi lado

Alguien de los presentes, no sé quién, ni me importa, tose falsamente, intentando que la rubia deje de ignorar al resto de los invitados y se acuerde de que estamos aquí. Particularmente, no me importaría si siguiese pasando de nosotros.

-¡Uy, perdón! –se disculpa la rubia -. Chicos, este es Naruto, el amigo de quien os he hablado.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

Oigo algún "qué guapo", o "qué desgracia", y poco a poco Ino va presentándonos uno a uno. No sé por qué la presencia de este chico me pone inquieto, me da la impresión de que esconde algo…

-Y él es Uchiha Sasuke

Y entonces me presenta a mí, y espero llegar la típica ovación de admiración por parte del rubio, pero solamente clava sus enormes ojos azules en mí, y no dice nada como "¡Tú eres el genio!", o cualquier halago que suele venir después de escuchar mi nombre. Nada, solo esos ojos y esa sonrisa eterna en su cara.

-o-

(1) ¿Aún no sabéis qué significa Alicatar? Leeros mi otro fanfic titulado "Presidiario". Una vez más no he podido evitar usar esta palabra XDDDD

(2) Tengo pasión por las palabras raras, lo admito XD Encofrado: Molde formado con tableros o chapas de metal, en el que se vacía el hormigón hasta que fragua, y que se desmonta después.

¡Hola, hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic. La verdad, se me pasó por la cabeza que sería interesante ver cómo estos dos, hagan lo que hagan, siempre acabarán encontrándose, y cómo serían ambos si no se hubiesen conocido, así que… Voilá. ¡**Feliz Navidad a todos**!

¡Otra cosa! Me fastidia tener que poner los insultos en japonés, así que los voy a poner en la lengua común de la tierra media (¿?) para no volverme loca… Los insultos que siempre se dicen Naruto y Sasuke son Dobe, teme y usuratonkachi: **Dobe** significa idiota, **Teme** bastardo y **usuratonkachi**, es inútil. Si hay algún japonés/estudiante de japonés y es un alma caritativa que me corrija si me equivoco.

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Hipopótamos felices que desean feliz Navidad vestidos de Papá Noel y de gnomos de esos de la aldea feliz de Papá Noel, (sí, los dos disfraces a la vez) y que están felices porque han encontrado el sitio donde los hipopótamos pueden bailar villancicos, es decir, la hipoteca?

¿Próximo capítulo? El año que viene (siempre quise decir eso) el **4 de enero**

¿Segunda parte de **La dualidad del respetuoso silencio**? **El 30 de****diciembre**


	2. Oda a un insulto

**Oda a un insulto.**

-Un Uchiha, ¿eh? –comenta pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le mira

Veo que se queda pensativo… No me digas que es tan idiota que ni siquiera sabe quién soy ¡Increíble! ¿Queda alguien en el planeta que no sepa quién soy o que desconozca el prestigio de mi apellido? Todo el mundo lo sabe, aunque solo sea por saber que morirán si se cruzan con uno…

-¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

-Es un apellido –le corrige la rubia riendo.

-Idiota-no puedo evitar soltar.

-¡Sasuke! –le defiende Ino.

-¿Eh? –clava sus ojos en mí y con un gesto le pide a su amiga que no se meta-, ¿perdón? –se hace el no enterado.

-¿Sordo también? –levanto una ceja.

¿Dónde ha estado viviendo? ¿En una cueva dentro de un hoyo que está en el desierto de un país de incultos donde no saben escribir ni mirarse al espejo? Definitivamente he acertado cuando dije que tenía cara de idiota y por lo tanto lo debe ser.

-¡Ah! Ya sé quién eres –sonríe -. Esos aires de grandeza solo pueden ser de un Uchiha –asiente divertido.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién soy según tú? –levanto una ceja.

-El chico de la tragedia familiar.

Además de estúpido no sabe tener tacto. Me cruzo de brazos. No es que me ponga triste ser "el chico de la tragedia", pasó hace mucho tiempo y ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero normalmente la gente no lo suelta de sopetón, o ni siquiera se atreven a mencionarlo para no arriesgarse a que les mate de una forma cruel y salvaje pero… Bueno, a nadie le gusta que aireen los problemas familiares.

-¡Naruto! –le da una colleja -, ¡qué poco discreto!

-Psá… -se soba donde le he golpeado -. La diplomacia es para nenas.

-¡Naruto! –recibe otro golpe -. ¡No seas machista!

-¡Joder! No iba en ese sentido –se disculpa.

El rubio termina de presentarse ante todos y entonces toma asiento en una butaca que está casi en el centro del jardín, intentando no estar muy lejos de la gente. La gente comienza a hablar entre ellos, sin embargo, todos siguen con un ojo puesto en él, con curiosidad por conocer a ese "gay" tan fuera de lo común, según comentan, yo solo quiero arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo, pero por respeto a Ino no lo hago.

De momento.

-¿Qué quieres beber? –le pregunta nuestra amiga.

-Mientras que no sea sake…

-¿No te gusta? –curiosea la del pelo rosa.

Que haya llegado el idiota tiene algo bueno, todos están centrados en él, en conocerle, y se han olvidado un poco de mí. Así me dejan en paz, sin embargo, espero que no dure mucho tiempo, porque sigo siendo Uchiha Sasuke, el envidiado por los hombres y amado por las mujeres, y a veces al revés.

-No es eso –sonríe de una forma extraña -. Mi madre siempre decía "No bebas hasta los veinte o arruinarás tu cuerpo".

-¿Pero tú no tienes…?

-Sí, bueno, el mes que viene cumplo los veintiuno, pero en señal de respeto a ella he decidido incluir los veinte en esa restricción –se encoje de hombros.

-Como veas… ¿Una cerveza?

-Vale.

-¡Veinte! –se sorprende Sakura -. Eres mayor que nosotros.

-Sí, bueno, la gente suele pensar que soy más joven –se rasca la cabeza con inocencia.

-¿De qué os conocéis? –pregunta con pereza el que está a mi lado.

-De las misiones –contesta la mujer que aparece con una cerveza para su amigo.

-¿Y qué eres? ¿Un chounin médico? –pregunta despectivamente Kiba.

-¡Un respeto! –salta Sakura alzando el puño

-¿Y tú? –contesta tras dar un sorbo el rubio.

-Soy Chounin, pero me ascenderán pronto a Jounin –dice con orgullo.

-¿Todos sois Chounin? –pregunta curioso.

-No todos –responde la rubia -. Por ejemplo Sasuke es Jounin desde este año.

-Impresionante –sonríe.

-Idiota.

-Bastardo –me contesta.

¿Me ha insultado? ¿En serio ha insultado a un Uchiha? Debe ser realmente un cabeza de chorlito, porque ahora podría matarle.

-No esquives la pregunta –sonríe Kiba -. ¿Cómo de lejos has llegado con veintiuno?

-Quién sabe –le encara -. ¿Curioso?

-Eso suena a que no has conseguido subir de Chounin.

La rubia se echa a reír.

-¿Con qué edad crees que llegué a ello?

-¿Veinte? –se ríe.

El de ojos azules niega con la cabeza, recostándose en la silla.

-¿Diecinueve? –vuelve a negar - ¡Uy! Qué impresionante, todo un mérito ¿con dieciocho? –mueve la cabeza -, ¿diecisiete?

-Con diecisiete entré en los ANBU

-¿Cómo? –digo sorprendido.

Todos ponen cara de sorpresa, y Kiba parece fastidiado, aunque prefiere quedarse callada. El rubio sonríe complacido y con algo de chulería. Ninguno se esperaba que dijese eso, y yo mucho menos ¿cómo ha entrado ese idiota antes que yo en los ANBU? ¡Soy infinitamente más poderoso que él! ¡Solo es un chico de ojos grandes y sonrisa tonta!

-Así que sigue por ese camino –le amenaza -, que te voy a dar una manta de puñetazos que te voy a dejar calentito –vuelve a sonreír -, y eso antes de que pestañees.

-¡Guau! –exclama la del pelo rosa con admiración.

-Y si se lo dices a alguien, tendré que matarte –le mira con malicia -. Ser ANBU es un secreto.

-¡No deberías haberlo dicho!

El tal Naruto empieza a rascarse la nuca con inocencia, como si le hubiese podido su boca y no se hubiese dado cuenta de que no debería ir diciendo por ahí que es ANBU. Normalmente, la gente prefiere que no se sepa, así es más seguro, aunque, mejor si lo va diciendo. Así alguien acabará matándolo.

-Idiota.

-¿Perdona?

-Definitivamente estás sordo.

-Bastardo – me insulta.

-Yo que tú lo retiraba… -aconseja Shikamaru.

Le dedico una sonrisa llena de malicia. Sí, rubito, todos saben que por tu propio bien, más te vale no tomarme mucho la moral.

–Mira cómo tiemblo –hace como que le tiemblan las manos.

-Idiota.

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa? –ladea la cabeza divertido.

-Imbécil.

Me está empezando a tocar la moral. Debería matarlo, o hacer que parezca un accidente o un crimen pasional.

-Impresionante –abre mucho los ojos -, sabes decir algo aparte de "idiota".

¿Quién se cree que es para tratarme como si fuera un niño pequeño? ¿De dónde ha salido este maldito rubio que se cree que puede jugar conmigo? ¡Maldito niñato rubio con cara de ángel!

-Memo.

-Prepotente.

-Subnormal.

-¿Quieres jugar? –sonríe como si estuviera hablando con un bebé-. Juguemos –se queda pensativo -. Arrogante.

-Bobo.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué ofendido estoy! –se pone la mano en la cara de forma muy dramática.

-¡Venga! No os peleéis –intenta que paremos la rubia.

-No, no. Déjalos –propone el chico perro -. Creo que esto puede ser divertido.

-Engreído.

-Palurdo.

-Soberbio.

-Ignorante.

-Sabiondo –se echa a reír.

Parece que tiene repertorio de insultos, pero eso no le hace parecer más inteligente, ni más hábil, solo un chico de enormes ojos que tiene mucha labia, seguro que por eso ha conseguido entrar en el escuadrón ANBU, porque sino no comprendo cómo puede haberle escogido la Hokage.

-Zoquete.

-Pedante.

-¡Qué problemático! –exclama mirándonos.

-A mí me parece divertido –ríe también Sakura.

-Borrico.

-Puedo seguir así tooooooooooooda la noche –sonríe -. ¡Ah, y chulo!

-Mediocre.

-Presumido

-Mameluco.

-Sé más insultos que tú –suena a reto -, puedo pasarme así toda la vida. Fanfarrón.

-Lo dudo, bobalicón.

-¿Quieres apostar, ga lli na? –hace mucho énfasis en cada sílaba.

-Acepto, lelo

-Fantasma.

-Necio.

-Hagámoslo más interesante –coje su silla y se pone frente a mí -. Te doy a enseñar mis insultos especiales: Masca-chapas

Oigo como todos se echan a reír y dicen cosas como "qué original", o "me gusta este chico". Además de tonto su voz es irritante y habla demasiado alto.

-¿Existe eso? –le pregunta la rubia, siendo contestado por el otro con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Te toca –dice con picardía.

-Alelado

-Chupa-charcos

-Mentecato

-Abraza-farolas –imita a alguien que abraza una farola y le da besos.

-Majadero

-Sexualidad de una piedra

-Burro

-Mea-pilas

-Tarugo

-Lame-barcos –hace como que lame algo.

-Zopenco

-Lame-esquinas –vuelve a repetir el movimiento que ha hecho antes.

-Papanatas.

-Cara-ntorcha

-Capullo.

-¡Uy! Estás pasando a palabras mayoras –se echa a reír -. Esnifa-corchos

-Gilipollas

-Anormal de carrito

-Cabrón.

-Pela-gatos

Está tocándome ya la moral a dos manos con tanta tontería y tanta palabra inventada, ni siquiera sé por qué he accedido a esto. Esas palabras ni siquiera deberían ser válidas, ¡no existen! Solamente está uniendo verbos con adjetivos, haciendo palabras raras y que dan risa.

-Cazurro.

-¡Vuelves a los clásicos! –parece complacido -. Empiezas a quedar sin imaginación, lame-culos.

-Ceporro.

-Boca-chancla.

-Lerdo

-Cara-cartón.

-Tarado.

-Cierra-bares –se encoje de hombros -. Tienes cara de aburrido.

-Pánfilo.

-Muerde-almohadas(1) –y se echa a reír descojonado de risa -. Lo dice tu propio nombre

-Gilipollas –le suelto directamente de mi alma, con todo el odio del mundo y me levanto a partirle la cara.

-¡Sasuke, tranquilo!

Me tienen que sujetar entre unos pocos para que no le atreviese el pecho con un Chidori, sin embargo, el rubio no para de reírse abiertamente, sin darle importancia a que quiera matarle, como si mi actitud le estuviera haciendo gracia ¡Es un maldito desgraciado! ¡Debería haberle dicho también ese insulto! El muy idiota se cree que por saber insultos originales es más poderoso ¡la lleva clara!

-¿Y tú eres un ninja? –dice mientras se seca las lágrimas de reírse -, pues pierdes los nervios con facilidad.

Intento que me suelten a ir a matarlo, sin embargo, Shikamaru me da unos golpecitos en el hombro, y me guía a que me vuelva a sentar, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¡Vamos, bastardo! –casi lo dice de forma cariñosa -. Estábamos bromeando.

Me aclaro la garganta y vuelvo a mi expresión de frialdad, sin mirarle si quiera, aunque cuando me da por posar mis ojos llenos de desprecio en él, me está mirando con esos ojos enormes y muy azules, haciendo que me inquiete, ¿qué más quiere?

-No te hagas el tonto.

Le miro sin entender.

-Has perdido la apuesta.

-Idiota.

-Ahora me debes una.

Maldita sea, yo nunca puesto nada, principalmente porque siempre gano y me resulta una tontería apostar cuando sé que voy a ganar… Pero bueno, no sé dirá de un Uchiha que se echó atrás cuando perdió, esa única vez en su vida que perdió. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, haré lo que tenga que hacer, dándole a este personaje del bosque la oportunidad de observar mi porte y mi clase.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿En serio? –se sorprende y me mira con los ojos entornados.

-No me hagas repetirlo.

-Huuuuum… -se queda pensativo - ¡Ya sé! –da un bote en la silla, como si fuera un crío -. El mes que viene es mi cumpleaños… Me vendría bien un alma caritativa que me ayudara y que bueno hiciera...-noto un tono extraño en su voz.

-Búscate a una.

El rubio se echa a reír una vez más, mirándome después con una sonrisa que cualquier chica clasificaría como preciosa y cautivadora, a mí solamente me parece repelente.

-Ya sabía yo que tú no podías estar en la misma frase que "caritativa" –cruza los brazos por detrás de la nuca -. Ya sé qué puedo pedir.

-¿Algo más que decir?

-Concretaremos más adelante.

-Vale –gruño molesto.

-¿No vas a preguntar qué te haré hacer? –me mira sorprendido.

-¿Puedo acaso discutirte?

-Es cierto. Has perdido y harás lo que te diga.

-Hum..

-¿Hay trato?

-¿Te callarás?

-No –suelta sinceramente -, pero tu palabra estará a salvo.

Me tiende la mano y tras bufar con molestia, la estrecho. Después de eso el resto de la tarde pasa tranquilamente, todos bebiendo, charlando y riéndose con el chico, a todos parece caerles bien, además parece divertido y hace bromas muy a menudo, aunque muchas veces pro culpa de ellas parezca idiota, como yo dije desde el primer momento.

-¡Qué payaso eres, Naruto!

-¡Soy muy despistado! –se disculpa -. ¿Sabes? No me esperaba que ese amigo soso tuyo accediese.

-¿A qué? –se sienta a su lado Tenten.

-A hacer cualquier cosa con tal de limpiar su nombre.

-Sasuke es así –me casi defiende Shikamaru.

-¡Ya le conocerás! –sonríe Sakura -. Aunque parezca un prepotente sin corazón…

-¡Lo es! –le interrumpe la rubia riendo.

-Pero es una persona muy fiel a sus palabras y consecuente con ellas –dice con admiración.

-¿En serio? –se sorprende.

-¡Bah! Sasuke es más maduro de lo que parece –habla el chico perro, que poco a poco se inserta en la conversación -. En ocasiones como éstas parece un crío.

-¡Eh! –salta Sakura en mi defensa -. Nunca se comporta como un crío –dice con admiración -. Es una persona muy madura para su edad, y por eso la gente le echa más años de los que tiene.

-¿De los que tiene? –pregunta curioso.

-Sí –le da otra cerveza Ino a su amigo -. Tiene mi edad, diecisiete.

-¿Es menor de edad?

El chico de piel tostada se pone blanco como la cera, como si no se esperase que fuese tan joven, y entonces ladea la cabeza y chasquea la lengua. Parece que tuviese algo pensado y que se le acaba de fastidiar lo que estuviese planeando, pero no soy capaz de adivinar en qué estaba pensando esa tonta cabeza rubia, así que simplemente lo ignoro.

-¿Pasa algo? –se queda mirándole la rubia.

-No, nada –da un sorbo a su cerveza y me echa una mirada.

-¿Qué miras?

-Nada, nada –dice algo distraído

¿Qué? Antes hubiese empezado a pelearse de nuevo conmigo, ¿por qué ahora se comporta así?

-Idiota.

-¡Bastardo! –salta y parece que después se maldice a sí mismo por lo que ha dicho.

-Yo pareceré mayor, pero tú pareces un crío de cinco años –sonrío con malicia.

Veo que el rubio me va a replicar, pero simplemente farfulla cosas por lo bajo, se levanta y va a coger algo de comida, cuando vuelve su actitud es más suave, lo cual me extraña ¿A qué viene este cambio de actitud? Me quedo extrañado el resto de la noche, ya que ni intenta molestarme ni dirigirme la palabra. Me quedo en silencio.

-¿De verdad no conocías a Sasuke? –pregunta Chouji comiendo un filete.

-Me temo que no –se rasca la cabeza.

-Idiota.

Se gira y me fulmina con la mirada, aunque no me replica nada ¿Me está ignorando? Qué cobarde.

-Había oído hablar del apellido, pero nada más.

-¡Increíble! –se sorprenden.

-¡Seguro que estabas disfrutando de la primavera de tu juventud!

-Hum… -ladea la cabeza -, no mucho –ríe -. He estado todos estos años entrenándome mucho para llegar…

-Quiere ser el próximo Hokage –completa la rubia con orgullo.

-¿En serio? –a Sakura parece interesarle.

-Sí, bueno –se rasca la cabeza -, quizás sea un sueño un poco ñoño pero… -se encoje de hombros -, es mi sueño.

Así que el idiota quiere ser el Hokage… Pues será por encima de mi cadáver, no pienso obedecer a alguien con menos sensatez que él, ¡retar a un Uchiha! Hay que estar tonto, o simplemente no saber en qué mundo vive. Definitivamente no tiene madera de líder.

Finalmente llega la noche, y los invitados ya se disponen a marcharse, incluido el rubio, que ha estado riendo y charlando con todos.

-¿De verdad eres gay? –pregunta sinceramente Kiba

Se echa a reír el rubio, con esa risa tan sincera y escandalosa que parece ser su marca de personalidad.

-Eres un buen tío –suena a disculpa.

-Tú también –sonríe -. Vosotros también –se corrige a sí mismo

-Además, alguien que ha podido ganarle a Sasuke –emite un silbido.

-Eso ha sido genial –ríe Chouji.

-Ciertamente –apoya Shino.

-No soy alguien de palabras… ¿Amigos? –le tiende la mano el hombre perro.

-¡Claro! –se la estrecha para después darle un golpe en el hombro.

-Ese apretón creo que va por todos –comenta Neji, y el género masculino asiente.

Increíble, debe de haberles drogado o algo, porque parece que todos han cambiado de opinión y ahora les cae bien el rubio… ¿Y esa discusión por la que casi se sacan los ojos hacía unos días? Quizás ese tal Naruto tenga alguna técnica para ganarse a la gente o hacerle cambiar de opinión… Estaré alerta, quizás debajo de todas esas capas de idiotez, haya algo peligroso.

Veo que el rubio se despide de todos con una amplia sonrisa, y auqnue ha estado ignorándome el resto de la tarde, me dirige una corta mirada antes de marcharse.

-¡Esperamos verte pronto! –exclama Sakura.

-¡Claro que sí, Naru! –la apoya la rubia

¿Más tiempo con el rubio? ¿Se ha vuelto el mundo loco? ¿Es esto alguna clase de confabulación del universo para hacerme sufrir por los pecados de mi familia? ¡No! ¡Qué alguien me mate! Y además, ¿qué querrá que haga por su cumpleaños?, ¿y por qué ha cambiado de actitud?

-o-

(1)Normalmente los muerde-almohadas son los que son "Uke" en las relaciones sexuales, así que de ahí que recuerde que se llama Sasuke.

¡Feliz año a todos! Espero que este número 13 nos de suerte a todos, y espero que os esté gustando este fic y que los Reyes Magos os traigan muchas cositas monas =D

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores**achan93, Askarsha, Cafe Amargo, Hitch 74 no Danna, Hatake. E, Izumi-sakachita, Jiyu-K.U.I, KETZUL, Linne-'Malfoy, LoveDamonSalvatore, milk goku, mitsuki-chan T-T, noelia . defrancismo . 7, Penny Uchiha, Stefany BM, Rinsami, Zanzamaru, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00**

**Hatake E.,**Jus, soy Papa Noel en chica XDDD No sé si se le verá tanto el plumero a Sasuke de mi alma, pero viendo que nunca ha estado con nadie, y que el rubio ha conseguido tocarle la moral y hacerle hablar... Bueno, se pueden intuir muchas cosas.

**Penny Uchiha**, Ino consiguió hacer que todos se tragaran sus palabras ¡por homófobos! ¡Juas! Ya se verá con el tiempo que conquistó la curiosidad de nuestro adorable Uchiha

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00**, Bueno, para luchar contra ese prejuicio ha llegado nuestro rubito preferido y encima ha conseguido hacerle hablar, esos dos estaban destinados a conocerse, incordiarse e irremediablemente enamorarse.

**Zanzamaru,** Claro que bailan ballet los hipopótamos, eso se sabe desde chico, pero solo pueden bailar en las hipotecas, sino les entra hipo a los animales (?) y eso ya son muchos hipos de por medio y al final les d aun infarto y ni bailan ni nada XDDDDDD

**Milk goku,** ¡Gracias!

**Xwzy,** Quizás este fic no sea tan enriquecedor en vocabulario, pero en insultos raros sí XD Si te soy sincera yo conozco hombres así, tengo algunos amigos que pasarían por heteros pero que les gustan otros chicos, son muy monos enamorados, la verdad XD

**Amandi Hyuga,** ¡Wah! Muchas gracias, espero que la segunda parte también te gustara =D

**Aadi Lee,** *3* Qué guay que te gusten mis fics, hago lo que puedo =) Por esa misma idea saqué este fic, no todos los gays son tan afeminados, yo tengo amigos gays que si no te lo dicen ni te das cuenta de que les gusta lo mismo que a ti XD

**Stefany BM,** ya sé que es una espera larga, pero tenía que acabar La dualidad del respetuoso silencio, Aunque no te lo creas, conozco a gente más rara que ese Aki, hay gente muy divertida por ahí :3

**Sam,** aquí tienes la continuación =D

**Izumi-sakachita,** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te hayan gustado alguna de mis cosillas, haré lo que pueda para que sigan siendo interesantes, o al menos leibles, ¡juas!

¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Quejas? ¿Ratones felices que bailan con zapatos de claqué celebrando que ya es año nuevo y pensando que como este año es 2013, que qué mala suerte, y entonces deciden tirarse todas en masa por el balcón y tienen tan mala suerte que en el suelo rebotan y van al cielo, y en el cielo San Pedro los manda a la Tierra porque esa no es forma de morir?

¿Próximo capítulo? **El 11 de enero**


	3. Accidente

Pasan los días, y son normales, entro salgo, entreno, me ejercito, soy perseguido por cuatro chicas por metro cuadrado en unos cien metros… Sí, lo normal en mi vida, ser adorado y que pesen el suelo por donde piso solo es parte de mi rutina.

Sin embargo, hay un factor extraño que ha entrado recientemente en mi vida, sí, ese maldito rubio de ojos azules escandaloso y, aunque tonto, ingenioso. Me irrita, me saca de quicio, me entran ganas de pegarle, y otros sentimientos vengativos, pero tengo la mala suerte de que le caiga bien a mis amigos y a veces aparece frente a nosotros.

Hoy parece que tengo suerte, hemos salido algunos a tomar algo después de cenar en plan tranquilo…Veo una conocido cabeza despeinada acercándose hacia mi grupo de amigos.

Oh, mierda.

-¡Naruto!

-¿Qué tal? –nos dirige una amplia sonrisa.

El muy bastardo ni se ha atrevido a mirarme. Qué cobarde.

-Estoy aquí con unos amigos tomando algo…

-¿Por qué no os venís? –se le iluminan los ojos.

-¡Sí!

-¡Eso! Veniros

-¿Seguros?

-¡Claro!

Joder.

El tal Naruto se da la vuelta, intercambia unas palabras con algunas personas que no llego a ver, y aparecen él y otras tres personas con él, con unas copas en la mano.

-Vaya, vaya –oigo una conocida voz -. Dichosos los ojos.

-¿No eres un poco de mayor para estos sitios? –le pregunto.

-¿Y tú no un poco joven? –me levanta su ceja visible.

-¿Os conocéis? –se sorprende el chico ruidoso.

-Preséntalos –piden las chicas curiosas.

-¿Cómo no conocer a otro poseedor del Sharingan? –digo con molestia.

-¡No seas tan condescendiente, Sasu-chan! –me da un abrazo el del pelo plateado.

-¡Quita, coño! –le doy un empujón y activo mi Sharingan -. Y no me llames Sasu-chan, Kakashi.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es un apelativo cariñoso –sonríe.

-Pervertido.

-Bueno, bueno, ya me contaréis de qué os conocéis –me echa una mirada rara el mayor -. Yo soy Kakashi, él es Yamato, y él Sai.

-Naruto la tiene pequeña –saluda el del pelo marrón corto.

Hay unas risas generalizadas entre todos los presentes, y yo como no voy a ser menor, deleito a la audiencia con una medio sonrisa malvada, aunque pronto es acallada por una mirada fulminante del rubio ¿Y eso? ¿No había empezado a esquivarme la anterior vez? Qué idiota

-¡Uuuuuuy! ¡No sabía que tenías un amante! –suelta la del pelo rubio riendo.

¿Tiene un novio o algo? No sabíamos nada… Frunzo el ceño. Bueno, tampoco es que me importe demasiado lo que haga ese cabeza de chorlito, qué sean muy felices y tengan muchos hijos ¡Ah, qué no pueden! Me encanta mi propio sentido del humor

-¡No lo es! –grita fuera de sus casillas -. Solamente tiene esa tendencia a estar hablando de mis partes todo el rato.

-Solo digo la verd…-vuelve a hablar ese Sai.

-Ignorarle –le corta tapándole la boca.

Poco a poco los amigos de Naruto se ponen a hablar con unos y otros, incluso piden una segunda bebida, sin embargo, el rubio parece que me ve como un mueble, ya que ni me dirige la palabra ni intenta volver a chincharme como hizo en esa fiesta. Es tan idiota que sabrá que como empiece otra vez perderá.

El del pelo plateado se me va acercando de forma poco sigilosa hasta que se seinta a mi lado, tosiendo falsamente.

-¡Uy, Sasuke! Estás aquí –exclama con falsa sorpresa -. Oye, Naruto.

El aludido se gira, y aunque parece que se va a acercar a su amigo a ver qué quiere, simplemente le sonríe, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos.

-¿De qué os conocéis?

Me fijo en que el mayor le guiña un ojo al rubio, que le responde con una mirada entre asesina y como si estuviera evitando que diga algo que no quiere que sepa.

-Pues… -empieza el rubio.

-Es gay –le interrumpo.

-Lo sé –se queda extrañado el del pelo plateado.

¿Lo sabía? Pensé que a lo mejor el rubio lo pretendía mantener en secreto y pensaba molestarle, en venganza por ganarme en aquella estúpida e infantil batalla, que perdí por dejarme llevar por mis emociones más primarias.

-La discreción nunca fue tu fuerte –ríe el Jounin.

-Desde luego –rechina los dientes el rubio algo molesto -. Los amigos de aquí… -se lo piensa -, el Señor Uchiha y sus amigos son unos homófobos e Ino quería darles una lección.

¿Señor? Suena bien, aunque no sé a qué se debe ese trato tan repentino. Quizás debería pedirle a la gente que empiece a hablarme con el respeto que merezco.

-¡Vaya! –dice algo apenado.

-¿Por qué? –intervengo con un tono glacial.

-Pensé que a lo mejor –me echa una mirada rara -, os conocíais de alguna otra cosa.

Veo que el rubio le pega un codazo en las costillas y sigue manteniendo las distancias conmigo.

-Siempre pensé que os com –se atraganta con algo –penetraríais.

Levanto una ceja ¿Compenetrarme yo con el idiota? No podemos estar juntos en una habitación sin ignorarnos, insultarnos o tener instintos asesinos para con el otro. Debe de haberse confundido, total, Kakashi siempre ha estado un poco tocado de la cabeza.

El rubio vuelve a darle un codazo incómodo. Creo que me he perdido algo, pero viniendo de esos dos, no creo que sea importante.

-Por cierto, Naruto –le sonríe Ino -, como últimamente no os habéis hablado…

-¡Es verdad! –interviene Tenten -, parecía que os llevaríais bien, pero después del cumple de Ino no os habéis hablado más.

-¡No es nada! –contesta rápido el rubio.

-¿Eso ha sucedido? –pregunta el mayor con mucho interés

-¿Qué le has pedido a cambio de la apuesta?

-¿Has apostado algo? –se queda perplejo el hombre del pelo plateado.

-Olvídalo…

-Así es –se llena de orgullo el rubio -. Le gané a que sabía más insultos que él.

-¿Accediste a una apuesta tan tonta?

-¡Eh!

-Y lo que es más ¿Perder? ¿Tú, el hombre más ácido sobre la faz de la tierra?

Sonrío complacido por este último halago.

-¡Pero no hace falta que haga nada! –se rasca la cabeza con inocencia el rubio.

-¿Qué dices? –interviene Kiba -. Por una vez que alguien le gana a algo…

-¡No, de verdad! Me vale con su palabra

-¡Qué caballero! –sonríe su amiga.

-¿Estás acaso despreciando a un Uchiha? –le mira con una sonrisa Kakashi

-¡Tienes razón! –mete cizaña Kiba -. Sasuke estará muy ofendido.

-Idiota.

Creo que el hijo de su madre de Kakashi ha cavado mi propia tumba. Podría haberme librado de tener que hacerle un favor al rubio, pero ahora que ha dicho esa maldita frase, como diga que prefiero no ayudarle, será como si estuviera rebajando mi apellido al nivel de cualquier otro que ha sido ganado por el idiota. Maldita sea.

-Pe...pero –no sabe que decir Naruto.

-¡El otro día parecías muy convencido! –exclama Sakura.

-¿Qué le ibas a pedir? –se arrima el que solo tiene un ojo visible.

-Eh… ¡Nada! –mira a su amigo nervioso.

-¿No es tu cumpleaños la semana que viene? –propone Kakashi.

-¿Ya? –parecen complacidas las chicas.

-¡Ay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo!

-¿Y qué? –ladea la cabeza y pone cara de idiota sin entender.

-Podría ayudarte a organizar tu fiestecilla.

-¡Eso sería una genial idea! –exclama la rubia.

-¡Claro! Y podría invitarnos –propone Chouji pensando en comida.

-¡Decidido pues! –exclama divertido Kakashi.

Veo que el rubio empieza a reírse él solo, como si hubiese tenido una ocurrencia tonta, una que no tarda en compartir.

-Sé mi camarera.

-¡Qué malo eres, Naru! –le revuelve el pelo su amiga.

-Camarero –le corrijo con un tic en la ceja -, imbécil.

Pero no recibo respuesta.

El resto de la noche pasa tranquila, y aunque alguna vez insulto al rubio sin poder evitarlo, es que es demasiado idiota como para pasarlo por alto, no se defiende si quiera. Definitivamente he conseguido intimidarle.

-Idiota.

-¡Bastardo!

En sus ojos veo que esta punto de decirme algo, sin embargo, se muerde la lengua, y vuelve a girarse. Era más divertido cuando me hablaba, aunque ahora me tenga miedo, al menos la otra noche estuve entretenido discutiendo con él. Hoy me aburro tremendamente.

Finalmente, empezamos a despedirnos, quedando solamente Ino, Kakashi, Naruto y yo, que vamos en la misma dirección, no obstante, Kakashi en seguida parece que le surge algo que hacer y nos deja a los tres solos.

-¡Qué bien que nos hayas invitado a todos a tu cumpleaños!

Los dos rubios hablan de sus cosas, yo me mantengo un paso por detrás ignorando de lo que puedan hablar, hasta que Ino se llega a su casa y se despide de nosotros con un beso a cada uno. Sigo mi camino, por detrás de Naruto, y ninguno habla, ni siquiera el de ojos azules se espera para que vayamos a la misma vez, ni se gira para mirarme.

Finalmente llegamos a un bloque de pisos, donde se para el muchacho, y sin observar si sigo allí, señala una puerta en la tercera planta del edificio.

-Vivo ahí –se mira los pies incómodo -. Pásate el Jueves.

-Vale

Y de un salto empieza a trepar por los pisos, sin despedirse. Además de idiota, también es un maleducado.

Bufo molesto, pateo alguna piedra inexistente y me encamino a mi casa, ¿qué mosca le habrá picado a este rubio? Cada vez está más raro, trata a todos con sonrisas menos a mí… No es que yo lo necesite, pero al menos antes me insultaba, hacía que saliese un poco de la aburrida rutina de salir con los amigos... ahora es tan imbécil que me esquiva. Incomprensible.

Finalmente llega el Jueves y me planto puntual, y digo puntual porque como no me dijo una hora exacta, he decidido que el mediodía es un buen momento, así que aquí estoy, llamando al timbre del rubio idiota… Por tercera vez, pero parece que lo que yo decía desde el principio es cierto: debe ser sordo.

Golpeo la madera con fuerza, y me preparo para echar la puerta abajo, pero entonces me encuentro a unos pocos centímetros con una cara somnolienta y unos profundos ojos azules. Dejo de respirar un momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me mira confundido.

-No me dijiste hora.

-Ah –se revuelve el pelo con nerviosismo -. Es verdad.

Me quedo mirándole, tiene un gorrito de dormir, lo cual me hace gracia, y todavía tiene el pijama ¿Será posible que a las doce de la mañana un ninja de su nivel siga durmiendo a pierna suelta? ¡Ah! ¡Y no! No he reconocido que sea un ninja poderoso, hasta que no le vea pelear, con los puños, seguiré pensando que es un rubio inútil.

Suspira con cansancio.

-Pasa.

Entro con mucha precaución y encuentro un pequeño piso muy desordenado, y con muy desordenado quiero decir que no sé cómo no cede el suelo del peso de toda la porquería que tiene acumulada ¿Vive así en serio? ¿No hay nadie que le diga que no debería vivir así? Esto no es nada sano.

-¿Aquí la vas a hacer?

-Hum… No –coge un brick de leche y se lo echa en un vaso -. En la azotea, mi casa es demasiado pequeña.

-Y desordenada.

Alza la vista y me fulmina con sus enormes ojos pero, una vez más, no dice nada. Me esperaba que este rubio diera más guerra, incluso que se atreviera en considerar, por un momento, que podría pegarme y quedar impune, pero solo lo pensaría un instante, porque sabría que le haría picadillo antes de que pestañeara.

Hum… ¿Dónde he oído esa frase antes?

-Aunque sea en la azota, muchos pasarán por casa…

Naruto me hace unas indicaciones, y empiezo a recoger toda la basura que voy encontrando. Casi todo es ramen instantáneo.

-Esto no es sano.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Deberías…

Como buen Uchiha tengo un gran sentido de las reglas que rigen una vida sana, no por nada soy el ninja más adorado, atractivo y poderoso del mundo, y, a veces, dejo relucir mi perfecta personalidad e intento dar consejos a la gente para que puedan pensar, en su ilusa cabeza, que pueden llegarme a la suela del zapato. Viendo como vive este idiota, necesita de mis amables e inteligentes palabras para encontrar sentido a su vida.

-No sé cocinar –se me adelanta.

-Hum…

-Y sí, vivo solo, así que es lo que hay –hace una pausa -. Además no te he pedido opinión.

Continuo organizando su casa, obedeciendo a las órdenes que me va dando, limpiando ventanas, el suelo, que al rato comienza a aparecer cuando consigo quitar los restos de mil y una cosas.

-Te comerá la mierda.

- Me gusta vivir así –se encoje de hombros.

¿No le tira acaso su madre de las orejas teniéndolo todo así? Si mi difunta madre viera que tengo la mansión desordenada saldría de su tumba y no pararía hasta matarme a palos. No hay más deshonra que no saber honrar el lugar en el que vives. Hasta los objetos merecen un respeto.

Entro en la cocina y empiezo a lavar los platos. Me propongo volver a quejarme de la vida tan insalubre que tiene pero…

-No sigas por ese camino –me advierte -. Siempre he vivido así y no me he muerto.

-¿Siempre?

-No eres el único del mundo con tragedias familiares –sonríe amargamente -. Soy huérfano.

-Ah.

Continúo en mis quehaceres, aunque decido no seguir preguntando. No soy alguien a quien se le dé bien ver las emociones de la gente, pero creo que al rubio no le apetece hablar después de sacar ese tema.

-Sácame una caja naranja del altillo.

Me subo a una escalera, llegando a un pequeño armario que hay en lo alto de la pared, mientras que el otro hombre sujeta la escalerilla. Hay un montón de paquetes y cajas en él, llenas de polvo. Parece que hace mucho tiempo que no busca nada aquí.

-¡Hola, chicos! –escucho al del pelo plateado.

Por fin encuentro lo que me ha dicho que coja. Es bastante pesada

-¡Kakashi, aquí! –señala el rubio.

Empiezo a toser porque la polvareda de las cosas se me mete en la nariz.

-¿Dónde? –escucho sus pasos más cerca -. ¡Oups!

Siento como que algo golpea el lugar en el que estoy, la caja se me escapa de los brazos, y empiezo a caerme hacia abajo sin poder reaccionar con mi acostumbrada rapidez porque estoy tosiendo.

-¡Mierda! –oigo a Naruto exclamar.

Veo que el rubio abre los brazos, impactando mi cuerpo contra el suyo en alguna clase de abrazo extraño, y no sé en qué momento, antes de tocar el suelo, nos hace rodar por el suelo quedando él encima, recibiendo el impacto de la caja en la cabeza, quedándose inconsciente y haciendo que su cuerpo caiga a plomo sobre el mío.

-¡Maldición!

Zarandeo al rubio desde esta incómoda posición.

-¡Ayúdame, Kakashi!

-Es más divertido así –se pone en cuclillas a mirarme.

Intento incorporarme, sujetando el cuerpo del muchacho rubio para que no se golpee, otra vez. Apoyo el peso en uno de mis brazos, y con la otra le alzo la cara, intento ver si sigue respirando. Al menos no ha muerto, no sé si alegrarme o entristecerme. Tuerzo el gesto y dejo que cabeza caiga por su propio peso.

Me llevo la mano a la cara maldiciéndome, espero que por esto no pretenda que le deba algún otro favor, porque no es mi culpa que sea tan idiota como para decidir recibir el impacto por mí.

Suspiro.

Siento que se mueve el antes cuerpo inerte, con la mala suerte de que yo bajo la vista para ver si ha recupera la consciencia, al mismo tiempo que el rubio, confundido y desorientado, alza la suya para ver encima de quién está, coincidiendo perfectamente los dos movimientos y provocando que acabemos dándonos un roce de labios que podría considerarse un beso suave.

-o-

¡Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, Como en la serie original, no he podido evitar hacer qué se diesen un beso accidental :3 ¿Les trajeron muchos regalitos los Resyes Magos? Espero que sí.

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos**alicia-nightray, Chris Melian Black, Erza S, Izumi-sakachita, Jare la de los gatos, JessyXfanXanime, kanda Walker, kiauchiha, LF Tansy, Nightskies-x, milk goku, XxLadyMidnight, 404**

**Hatake E.,**wah, no pude evitar llamar uke a Sasuke, lo siento XDDD Y me reí tantísimo buscando insultos raros... XDD A mí tampoco me importaría que Sasu fuera menor, ese cuerpo incita al pecado, pero quizás Naruto es demasiado buena persona

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** sinceramente soy una chica muy mal hablada, así que insultos sé muchos, además, tengo un amigo al que le encantan las palabras raras, así que solot uve que preguntarle, y buscar un poco por la red, hay muchos insultos raros XD

**Jiyu-K . U . I**, yo también le hubiese contestado a Sasu-emo, pero Naruto es demasiado buena persona supongo, ya se verá, sino tendré que mudarme para que no me pegues XD

**Penny Uchiha,**Juas, la verdad es que muerde almohadas quedó como anillo al dedo, siempre he pensado que Sasu sería el uke XDD En realidad gracias a que Sasu es tan orgulloso estos se van a conocer, y quizás a Naru se le haga difícil soportar la tentación.

**Milk goku,** siempre quise poner a esos dos discutiendo como críos idiotas porque nunca quieren perder, peor bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. El cambio de actitud se verá con el tiempo los motivos =)

**Stefany BM,** Lo de los ratones fue una tontería inmensa que se me ocurrió, qué mal estoy XDDD El cambio de actitud lo explicará Naruto con el tiempo :3

**Zanzamaru**, Qué habrás hecho para que te castiguen XDDDD Espero que ya puedas coger el PC tranquila, sino que asco. Alguno de esos insultos los uso yo para discutir con un amigo que tengo que también sabe insultos raros, son muy guays, la gente no sabe si les insultas o qué XD

**Cafe Amargo**, Normalmente se suele poner a Naruto como llorón y tonto, y si alguno de los dos es menor que el otro es Naruto, así que pensé que sería interesante hacerlo al revés, y que Naruto fuese idiota aunque ingenioso y le diera quebraderos de cabeza al Uchiha. Espero que a tu amiga le gusta mi fic como regalo, ya me dirás :3

**YURIKO CHUN-LI**, ¡Qué se prepare Sasu, porque Naruto le va a dar guerra!

¿Quejas? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Peticiones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Filetes tímidos, que te miran desde el plato nerviosos porque es la primera vez que se lo comen, y entonces la persona que se lo iba a comer y disfrutarlo le entra pena y decide dejarlo vivir, pero entonces recuerda que es un filete y ya está muerto así que almuerza feliz y contenta?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **18 de enero**


	4. El cumpleaños de Naruto

El rubio se sonroja violentamente al tiempo que un calor extraño le recorre el cuerpo y noto que se le corta la respiración. Le miro aturdido y él simplemente se levanta de un salto, quedándose en el mismo sitio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Me pongo yo también de pie, aunque doy un par de pasos hacia detrás, sino estaría muy muy cerca.

-Buenos reflejos –comenta Kakashi -, casi no te he visto moverte para protegerle –sonríe.

-Ha sido mi instinto de protección –parece excusarse aunque sin saber muy bien qué ha hecho.

-¿No tienes el de auto-preservación? -levanto una ceja.

-Cállate.

-Un ANBU que piensa en los demás antes que sí mismo…

-Soy más fuerte que tú –me mira de reojo -. Aguanto mejor los golpes.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Por qué no sigues ordenando y dejas de molestarme?

-Idiota.

Veo que el de ojos azules bufa molesto y sigue haciendo sus cosas. Bajo la vista hacia el suelo y veo la caja que nos ha metido en una situación tan rara. Hacía un momento estaba insistiéndome en que cogiese ese maldito objeto, con mucho cuidado que no se partiese, y ahora ni siquiera se acuerda de le ha dado en la cabeza.

Quito los seguros de la caja curioso, y siento que el Jounin pasa a mi lado.

-¿No te vas a responsabilizar? –pregunta Kakashi.

-¿Por qué? –se para un segundo confuso Naruto.

-Le has dado su primer beso a Sasuke –pone cara de pervertido.

-No cuenta –digo distraído mientras sigo intentando abrir esa caja.

-¿En serio? –se queda perplejo -. Con diecisiete…

Finalmente logro abrirla y veo que hay un objeto del tamaño de una hoja de papel, tapado con un pequeño paño de terciopelo. Parece que lo realmente pesado era la caja, para proteger lo que había dentro. Supongo que lo que haya detrás de esa tela será muy preciado por el rubio, así que tengo mucho curiosidad.

-Ya ves, nuestro Sasu-chan estará esperando a alguien.

Quito ese último elemento que oculta el misterio y encuentro un marco con una foto de una pareja feliz. Ella pelirroja y él es clavado a Naruto con el pelo un poco más largo ¿De qué me suena ese hombre?

-Jamás pensé que sería así.

¡Ya sé quién es!

-¿Qué haces mirando eso?

Naruto llega, coge la caja, me da un empujón, haciendo que retroceda unos pasos, y la cierra, abrazando ese objeto.

-Eres el chico zorro.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que vayas cotilleándome!

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Kakashi decide desaparecerse como hace normalmente cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Qué cobarde y qué típico de él.

-¿Entonces para qué sacabas la caja?

El rubio abre la boca, pero se muerde la lengua una vez más, no diciendo lo que piensa. Me está tocando la moral.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? –bufo -. Idiota.

Me fulmina con una mirada de odio.

-Así que por eso quieres ser Hokage… -levanto una ceja -. Sigues los pasos de tu padre.

-¿Qué sabes tú? ¡Bastar…! –se corta a la mitad.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

Se da la vuelta cabreado y vuelve a ignorarme.

-Cobarde.

No recibo respuesta.

-Te escondes como un gato asustadizo.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-I di o ta –separo las sílabas con cuidado.

-¡Bastardo-engreído-metomentodo! –suelta rápido -. ¡Me cago en ti y en tu casta!

-Por fin vuelves a ser el de antes –levanto una ceja.

-¡Mierda! –se maldice a sí mismo -. ¡Deja de provocarme!

-Idiota.

-¿No me has oído?

-Estaré sordo como tú.

-¡Eres inaguantable, Sasuke de los cojones! –me grita fuera de sus casillas.

-Idiota.

-¿Por qué te gusta cabrearme?

-¿Por qué has dejado de hacerlo tú?

-¡Porque eres un jodido menor!

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –le miro con confusión, y entonces me entran unas ganas de asesinarlo tremendas -. No te atrevas a tratarme como a un crío.

-¡Lo eres!

Le cojo del cuello de la camisa, con un reluciente Sharingan en mis ojos, amenazante ¿A qué loco se le ocurre soltarme a mí que soy un niño? Seré menor de edad, pero desde muy pequeño he tenido que vivir solo, con unos doce me fui de la aldea y después regresé ¡Soy más maduro que cualquier idiota que tenga veintiuno!

-No quiero que me denuncien por agresión a un menor –me mira desafiante.

-El que se comporta aquí como uno eres tú.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tienes diecisiete y nunca has besado a nadie! Y lo que acaba de suceder no cuenta.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-¡Eres como un niño que ni siquiera ha experimentado el amor!

-El amor es de débiles –escupo las palabras.

-¡Vives en tu maldita coraza de chico-maduro! Crees que todo es como tú te lo imaginas, pero en realidad eres tan crío que rehúyes de los sentimientos y ¡por eso nunca has besado a nadie! ¡Nunca has tenido los cojones de afrontar algo así…!

Aprovechando que le tengo cogido de la camisa tiro de él, acercándole a mí y le doy un beso, uno que no se hace profundo y que es básicamente un choque entre ambos, casi un enfrentamiento de fuerzas, pero que me da un calambre a lo largo de toda la espina dorsal.

El rubio me empuja apartándome de él.

-¡El comportamiento de un puto crío! –replica chillando.

Se gira sobre sus talones, bufando molesto y sigue organizando las cosas. El resto de la tarde no compartimos ni una sola palabra, simplemente me tiene arriba y abajo colocando algunas cosas en la azotea. Cuando anochece me marcho sin decir nada, y el rubio tampoco se despide.

¿Un crío? ¡Yo! Cree que soy un maldito niño de teta y por eso está todo el rato tratándome con precaución, porque me ve como si fuera un maldito adolescente en celo o algo ¡está jodidamente loco! Espero que mañana haya razonado y se dé cuenta que pensar que yo soy un crío es como decir que la Hokage es una mujer en su flor de la juventud.

¡Puf!

Al día siguiente, a primera hora me dirijo a la casa del idiota, dentro encuentro a Kakashi hablando con Naruto.

-Pues yo creo que pegáis bien(1) juntos.

¿Naruto es un especialista pegando cosas? ¿El qué cartones de colores o plastilinas?

-Estás loco.

Toso falsamente, el rubio me mira, me señala una mesa y después me indica que lo suba arriba. Obedezco sin rechistar ni hablar, al bajar esos dos siguen hablando de sus cosas.

-¿Y lo de la caja…? -oigo preguntar al mayor

-Es la única foto que tengo de mis padres.

-Hum.

-Cuando celebro mis cumpleaños me gusta ponerla cerca para que lo celebren conmigo.

Sigo subiendo cosas un rato más, hasta que veo que Kakashi se aburre de incordiar al rubio y se va, dejándonos a ambos solos, aunque igual de habladores.

-Toma.

Dejo caer algo que me había dicho que le diese.

-Más cuidado –bufa molesto.

-¿O qué?

-Crío.

-Todavía puedo matarte.

-Y yo ignorarte –contesta siguiendo con sus cosas e ignorándome.

-No soy un niño.

-Puedes decir misa(2), para mí lo eres.

-¡Trátame como a un adulto!

Es tan humillante que alguien esté… ¡cuidándome! Nunca nadie ha hecho eso por mí, ¡y no lo necesito ni lo quiero! ¡Maldita sea! Soy un Jounin y un jodido genio, ¿por qué el rubio cabeza hueca sigue viéndome así?

-¿No te valió lo de ayer?

Se echa a reír.

-Está claro que no. Además, paso de -se queda pensativo, como si quisiera decir otra cosa -, pervertirte

-Eso ya lo hace Kakashi

Veo que el rubio rueda los ojos, se cruza de brazos de forma infantil antes de darse la vuelta y continuar ignorándome.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

Me dispongo a matarlo pero los primero invitados empiezan a llegar y por decoro, y también porque no quiero que queden testigos cuando le descuartice vivo y tire su cuerpo en un saco al río, decido mantenerme tranquilo y posponer mi venganza.

-Camarero –me dice simplemente.

El resto de la tarde me tiene dando vueltas por la azotea, con copas de un lado a otro. A todos mis amigos parece que les hace gracia verme sirviendo a la gente, aunque no por eso pongo una cara de ser una persona agradable, porque ni lo soy, ni a un Uchiha nos sale esa clase de expresión. Tenemos alguna clase de evolución genética que nos impide arrugar la boca en forma de una sonrisa. Es una verdadera suerte, tampoco podemos llorar.

Vuelvo a bajar al piso de idiota, yendo a la cocina a buscar más refrescos que mis amables amigos me han pedido para hacerme moverme. Nada más entro veo que hay un barril de cerveza en el suelo. Supongo que debería subirlo también, lo cojo con cuidado, ya que pesa bastante.

-¿Qué haces? –aparece el rubio clamando al cielo.

-Subirlo.

-Trae, trae –me echa a un lado.

Le empujo con un golpe de la cadera, volviendo a cogerlo en peso y encaminándome con paso lento, aunque con mi habitual pose elegante heredada de mi sangre.

-¡Que te quites! –vuelve a apartarme -. Yo lo subo, pesa mucho.

-Soy un maldito ninja –le fulmino.

-¿Y qué?

-Que dejes de tratarme como a un crío débil -le lanzo una mirada densa, que parece aturdir al rubio, cuya expresión cambia.

El rubio me hace soltar el barril y comienza a acercarse hacia a mí, casi de una forma gatuna, y con una sonrisa zorruna. Retrocedo sin apartar la vista de él, preparándome para que nos peleemos. Si quiere guerra no voy a ser yo el que me acobarde, ¡hasta ahí podíamos llegar!

-¿Eso quieres? –pronuncia con la voz un poco ronca.

-Sí.

Finalmente, tras dar pasos hacia atrás acabo topando con una pared, atrapado entre él y el muro, sin embargo no dejo de mirarle como si fuese una amenaza que está esperando el momento para saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

Apoya un brazo en la pared al lado de mi cara, dejando caer su peso en él, mirándome de una forma extraña.

-¿Con todas las consecuencias?

Sonrío con superioridad.

Como si ello me asustara.

-Sí -esbozo una sonrisa ladeada.

Veo que se acerca mucho a mí, con esos ojos azules que se ensombrecen con un matiz extraño, acariciando mi cuello con la nariz, haciendo que su respiración me dé en él, poniéndome los pelos de punta y que se me haga un nudo en la garganta. El corazón se me desboca y no entiendo la razón, quizás es porque le veo como a un enemigo, sin embargo, no le estoy atacando.

-Deberías preferir que te trate así –coge un mechón de mi pelo y lo huele -. No te conviene tenerme cerca.

Se me aproxima más todavía, si es que era posible, haciendo un cortocircuito en mi cerebro, ya que no consigo pensar ni moverme ni decir ninguna frase ingeniosa para humillarle, aunque al menos consigo mantener la expresión de frialdad. Está apenas a unos milímetros de mis labios, siento su respiración agitada dándome en la cara, y ha entornado los ojos al tiempo que está ladeando la cabeza hasta que escuchamos unos pasos.

-¡Naruto! –alguien le llama.

El nombrado se separa como si hubiera despertado de un sueño o algo parecido, mirándome con confusión un instante, maldiciéndose a sí mismo después, y rápidamente alejándose de mí nervioso, y sin volver a posar sus ojos en mí.

-¿Y ese barril? –pregunta la rubia.

-Ya va.

Ino me mira extrañada y se da la vuelta, encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

-Eres un desgraciado.

¿Quién coño se cree que es para ir confundiendo a la gente así? ¡Este rubio idiota! ¡Primero me hace perder una apuesta y luego me llama crío! ¡Y encima, el muy gilipollas se atreve a decirme qué es lo que me conviene o no me conviene… ¡Y además se cree que soy un debilucho! ¡Pero será imbécil el rubio este de bote(3)!

-¿Ves por qué te trato así?

¡Pues no! ¡No lo veo! Solo veo que podría coger el barril de cerveza y tirárselo a cara por atreverse a insinuárseme sin mi permiso de esa forma.

Sin llegar a tener muy claro qué cojones ha sucedido, ni qué puede estar pensando el idiota del rubio para que hayamos acabado en una situación tan rara y comprometida por segunda vez en el día, me limito a darle un puñetazo que no se ve venir y que le deja en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta aún sin levantarse.

Me giro sobre mis talones y me preparo a largarme de esa casa y a alejarme del rubio. Me desconcierta, no me importaba cuando me sacaba de mis casillas o cuando nos insultábamos, incluso prefería cuando me ignoraba y a veces perdía los papeles y acababa volviendo a llamarme "bastardo", pero ahora no entiendo qué está sucediendo.

-No sé qué está pasando…

-Porque eres un crío –le oigo decir.

-Pero me largo –le ignoro mirándole con asco.

Finalmente de un salto me tiro desde el tercero y caigo con gracia en el suelo, echando a correr, deseando alejarme y no volver a ver a ese maldito rubio de ojos enormes y azules como el cielo. Llego a casa, cierro la puerta y me dejo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-o-

(1)Pegar bien: hacer buena pareja

(2)Decir misa: Que puede decir lo que quiera, o la verdad más grande, pero le va a dar igual

(3)Rubio de bote: Tener el pelo teñido.

Chan, chan. Tanto Naruto es un idiota por proteger a Sasuke, como Sasuke por no darse cuenta de que eso es una forma de afecto, tal para cual. Este ha sido un poco más cortito, ¡lo siento! Hoy decidí responder a los RR por orden alfabético, para que sea menos caótico, antes lo hacía según el orden de llegada.

Gracias a los favoritos y los nuevos seguidores **arianne namikaze, Fersi Lovedeath, , KanadeTakanashi, Linne-'Malfoy, Pochyy**

**Cafe Amargo,**hago lo que puedo para acordarme y ser puntual XD En vez de comerte las uñas podrías hacer un gofre (me encantan *3*) Una pena que ya conociera el fic, aunque siempre puedes regalarle algún otro que veas guay

**Fersi Lovedeath**, ¡Wa! Me siento halagada, no eres muy fanática del yaoi pero te gustó mi historia *3* Creo que es el mayor piropo que me han hecho nunca

**Hatake E.,** Parece que el rubio no le está dejando hacer lo que quiere, es más, le está mareando XDD Kakashi los mira como si una telenovela fuesen XDDD ¿Un polvo tan rápido? No veo a Naruto haciendo eso, se sentiría pervertidor de menores seguro... o al menos de momento, nunca se sabe XDDD

**Izumi-sakachita,** Me gusta torturar un poquito a Sasu, por eso hago que no sepa qué pasa con Naruto, es muy divertido XD Aunque intento repasar lo que subo, es normal que se me escape alguna cosilla, de todas formas no te disculpes, así procuraré estar más atenta, y si ves algún error y me lo dices ¡lo cambiaré! Nunca viene mal una segunda opinión =)

**LF Tansy,** al ser un UA es normal que haya algo de Ooc, aunque intento que sea el menos posible, pero claro, el poder cambiar un poco los personajes me da mucho juego =)

**Linne-'Malfoy**, a mí también me pasa eso, cuando me aburro me pongo a leer cosas desde el móvil y cuando voy a comentar en el PC... Ya no sé qué quería decir XDD ¡Wa! Espero que te gustara también este capítulo

**Mailen-15,**Tenía que hacer la semejanza con el manga original o explotaba, ¡seguiré así! ¡gracias!

**Milk goku,** parece que ya medio dijo por qué le ignoraba, creo que ambos dijeron cosas muy estúpidas XDD

**Penny uchiha,** creo que los dos son un poco idiotas XDD Aunque parece que a Naruto le cuesta no caer en la tentación. Quizás algún día se diga qué pensaba pedirle Naruto a Sasu es otro de esos misterios que le dejo a mi memoria XDDD

**Stefany BM,** ayer te cotilleé la cuenta de FF (cualquier cosa con tal de no estudiar XD) ¡a mí también me encantó el dorama You´re beautiful! Kakashi como siempre parece saber más que nadie, aunque quizás eso ayude a unir a ambos =)

**Wiiel . Ritsu**, vivo en un tercer piso, así que no tardo en subir (chiste malo, no he podido evitarlo XD) Tuve que documentarme para encotnrar tantos insultos raros, Naru es tan alocado que no podía usar normales XDD Espero que mis insultos no hayan hecho tu vida más peligrosa XDDD Si se puede ver la personalidad en como se escribe, también sería guay tenerte como amiga. Hum, creo que eso tb fue una revelación, pero soy igual de floja, así que no lo borro XDDD PD: Mari es nombre de mujer XDDD

**Zanzamaru,** ¡Pobre! Lucha contra la alergia! Sinceramente no sé si será NaruSasu SasuNaru o qué XDDD Estoy escribiendo un poco a lo loco porque ando mal de tiempo, así que a saber qué sale de mi cabeza XDD PD: ¿Vuelves a tu reinado del primer comentario? XDDDD

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** en mi familia también intento hablar bien XD Juas, Kakashi parece estar en todos lados

¿Quejas? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Sugerencias o peticiones? ¿Exámenes fantasmagóricos que te persiguen mientras huyes con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no lagrimitas de pollo que esas son de comer, sino lágrimas de llorar hasta que inundas el mundo y entonces ya no hay tierra, y el fantasma no puede vagar por la tierra porque ya no hay y entonces deja de perseguirte?

¿Próximo capítulo? **El 25 de enero**


	5. Reconciliación y confesiones

Los días, las semanas, pasan y yo no vuelvo a ver al rubio, bueno, queriendo no lo hago, a veces lo encuentro en la calle y le ignoro, y él a mí. Cuando mis amigos quieren verle o él no aparece o no lo hago yo. Hemos logrado una perfecta sincronización para evitarnos el uno al otro.

Realmente incluso ahora me pregunto a mí mismo si hice una decisión coherente, pero viendo las situaciones tan extrañas en las que me había visto envuelto, y ese empeño del rubio en tratarme como un niño que aún se esconde bajo las faldas de su madre… No verá el mundo a un Uchiha siendo subestimado, como mucho se nos puede sobrestimar, y eso tampoco es posible, porque nunca se llega a pensar del todo, lo peligrosos y talentosos que somos.

Sin embargo, alguno de mis amigos intentan meter las narices en mis asuntos.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? –pregunta la rubia.

-¿Hum?

-A Naruto y a ti –levanta una ceja -. El primer día parecía que os ibais a llevar bien –se echa a reír -, quizás chocabais, pero después os alejasteis.

-Hum...

-¡Venga, Sasuke!

-El muy gilipollas cree que soy un crío -digo con frialdad y después doy un gesto con la mano, queriendo decir que no quiero hablar de este tema

-¿No has pensado que quizás tenga sus motivos?

-Dice que no me conviene tenerle cerca.

La rubia vuelve a reír como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

-Naruto siempre ha sido un chico que se come mucho la cabeza.

-No es mi problema.

-Es un chico muy justo, y como sabe que es tan complicado a veces se aleja de las personas para protegerlas –me explica con una sonrisa.

-No necesito protección –me cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que él se topa con alguien que insiste el saber el porqué de su comportamiento –se encoje de hombros.

-No me compares con el resto –fulmino con la mirada.

-Creo que deberíais hablarlo.

-No hay nada que decir –contesto tajante -. Él no me quería cerca.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –sonríe con picardía -. Es la primera vez que haces caso a los deseo de alguien.

Me quedo callado un momento, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ino siempre tiene la capacidad de darle la vueltas a todo lo que pienso, y hoy no va a ser una excepción. Decidí alejarme del rubio porque fue mi decisión, pero resulta que es exactamente lo que él quería que hiciese, por lo que he acabado cayendo en su juego y haciendo lo que él quería

Todo es más complicado de lo que pensaba. Ese rubio es una persona extraña.

-No digo que ese deba ser el motivo por el que ahora vayas corriendo a hablar con él –sonríe al verme pensativo -, pero quizás deberías darle una oportunidad, mostrarle que eres más fuerte de lo que piensa.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, nos facilitaráis un poco la situación al resto –baja la voz -. Es incómodo estar cerca cuando os echáis esas miradas.

-¿Y qué?

Eso no es mi problema.

-Además, creo que podríais ser grandes –dice esta palabra con un tono extraño – amigos.

-La culpa es suya –le recuerdo.

-¿No te das cuenta de que te estás comportando como un…?

-Atrévete a decirlo –le gruño.

-¿No quieres que deje de protegerte?

-No entiendo por qué cree que tiene custodiarme.

-Es la personalidad de Naruto, por eso quiere ser Hokage, su deseo más íntimo es defender a toda la aldea, incluso si lo tiene que hacer de sí mismo –se encoje de hombros.

Al final el maldito rubio de ojos enormes y azules, no va a ser tan idiota como pensaba. El muy malnacido le da muchas vueltas a las cosas aunque parezca que apenas si quiera piensa.

Chasqueo la lengua.

-Demuéstrale que no eres lo que piensa.

¿Por qué debería alguien como yo, un ninja de élite malgastar mi tiempo en eso? Y aunque pienso eso, no puedo evitar darle vueltas a esa idea durante muchas semanas, no obstante, no acabo por tomar ninguna decisión en ninguna de las direcciones, porque siempre acabo topando con opciones que implican tener que rebajarme o arriesgar mi preciado orgullo Uchiha.

-¿Y Naruto? –pregunta Sakura.

Me pongo tenso ¿no me digas que ese idiota se ha saltado nuestro pacto no escrito y ha venido a enfrentarse a mí?

-No creo que venga hoy –se excusa la rubia.

-¿Por qué? –se apena Tenten.

-Qué pena –comenta en baja voz Hinata.

-Está un poco triste.

-¿Qué le pasa? –ladea la cabeza Kiba -. ¿Cosas de faldas? –se queda callado -. ¿Cosas de pantalones?

La rubia se echa a reír, y más tarde los presentes, dándose cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que ha tenido que hacer el hombre perro para pensar en qué decir realmente.

-Joder, si es que no parece gay –exclama.

-Ya lo sé –suspira la rubia -, ¡con lo guapo que es!

-¿Pero es por eso? –cotillea Sakura.

-Eso creo.

-Yo hasta que no le vea morreándose con un tío no me lo creo –se cruza de brazos -. Es más hombre que muchos ninjas que conozco.

¿Así que está triste? Que se joda, seguro que es un castigo divino por haber estado incordiándome.

Veo que la rubia coge una silla y se sienta a mi lado, y empiezo a sospechar cuando empieza a pestañear mucho, sonriendo como una tonta.

-Está triste –repite.

-¿Y?

-Pensé que te interesaría.

La miro con confusión un instante, volviendo después a una expresión de indiferencia.

-Quizás es el mejor momento para hablar con él

-No quiero que se me eche a llorar –sonrío de lado con maldad.

-Naruto no es tan débil –me mira enfadada.

-Ni yo.

-Bueno, Sasuke, haz lo que te dé la gana –se levanta, pero se gira a mirarme antes de irse -. Pero así le estás dando la razón.

Pasan algunos días más, y llega el invierno de repente, dejándolo todo nevado, incitándome a salir. Adoro el frío, hace que la gente se quede en su casa, y aunque también me hace sentir solo, sigue siendo un sentimiento agridulce porque me encanta ver la nieve caer, las peleas de bolas de nieve, y las calles de un color blanquecino.

Una de las tardes de ese crudo invierno me doy cuenta de que tengo que ir a comprar algo, y salgo de mi casa, dirigiéndome hacia la tienda, pasando al lado de un pequeño parque infantil con columpios y toboganes, que pasaría desapercibido a mi vista, sino fuera porque reconozco una silueta de pelo desordenado y rubio.

Suspiro y vacilo durante un instante.

¿Qué hace ese cabeza de chorlito sentado en ese banco, en medio de un parque, con la que está cayendo y pelándose de frío? Va a coger una maldita pulmonía. A veces creo que sale el salvador y solucionador del mundo que tengo dentro sin que pueda evitarlo.

Me acerco a él y me detengo a su lado.

-Te invito a algo.

El rubio parece despertar y se gira para mirarme, poniendo una mueca de confusión.

-No soy pobre –contesta simplemente.

-Ni yo una hermanita de la caridad.

-Pero…

-No me gusta perder el tiempo –le interrumpo.

-No quiero

-Es una maldita bebida –resoplo.

Que no me haga insistir, joder, nunca lo hago ni me gusta hacerlo, si vuelve a negarse me iré por dónde he venido y qué le den mucho por culo. Nunca mejor dicho.

-No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio.

-Eres menor. No puedes beber alcohol.

-Borracho –le insulto -. Me refería a un café.

-Ah…-se rasca la cabeza con energía.

-Hace frío.

-Es verdad –veo que encoje las manos, que están moradas y las mete dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Echo a andar.

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿Ves una cafetería aquí acaso?

-¡Ah!

Veo que el rubio echa una pequeña carrera y se pone al lado mía, sin decir nada, sin tampoco saber bien si debería seguirme. Finalmente entramos en la primera que encuentro y cada uno pedimos una taza de algo, quedándonos en silencio un instante.

-Odio el frío.

Sonrío amargamente ante la ironía.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-A mí me encanta

Y entonces es él quien lo hace, pero con sinceridad.

-Somos muy distintos.

El rubio da un gran sorbo, y después vuelve a apoyar la taza en la mesa, dejando las manos alrededor de ella para calentárselas.

-Suéltalo.

-¿El qué?-ladea la cabeza.

-Odias el frío pero estabas ahí fuera congelándote.

-Estaba pensando.

-¿Tú haces eso?

Veo que el otro muchacho me mira con desaprobación, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una mueca de enfado muy infantil.

-No me provoques, Uchiha.

-Habla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quieres hacerlo.

-A ti no –me fulmina.

-Vale, pues podemos compartir el silencio.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada en un rato, y no voy a ser yo quien perturbe esta tranquilidad que ahora reina entre ambos, cosa rara, porque todas las veces que estamos a menos de diez metros acabamos odiándonos, insultándonos, echándonos miradas de desprecio o soñando con lanzarnos cosas.

-Yo…-empieza.

Clavo mis ojos en los suyos, y en seguida me rehúye, y creo que por primera vez en mí vida consigo ver a través de una persona, de sus emociones, y eso me hace sentir vértigo.

-No voy a reírme.

Veo que el rubio se encoje un poco, pero tras mis palabras comienza a estar más cómodo con mi presencia ¿De verdad es un maldito ANBU? Es la persona más fácil de leer que he visto en mi vida, aunque también la única.

-Hace tiempo… Demasiado tiempo, que ando enamorado.

Quizás es menos superficial de lo que pensé en un principio.

-¿De un hombre?

Veo que el de ojos azules sube la vista y sonríe, como si yo le estuviera haciendo gracia.

-Bien, genio -se burla.

-Todavía te hago pagar el café.

Se ríe con suavidad.

-Pero… -baja la vista -, no soy correspondido.

-Tampoco es el fin del mundo.

-Pero, hubo momentos en los que pensé que yo le podía gustar –se rasca la cabeza con nerviosismo -. Incluso llegamos a besarnos.

Frunzo el ceño, y me aclaro la garganta sin saber por qué.

-¿Y?

-Debió haber estado jugando conmigo –deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa con abatimiento.

Una extraña sensación me recorre el pecho.

-¿Por qué?

-Llevamos mucho tiempo así, con ese ahora sí y ahora no, y nos hemos besado infinidad de veces pero…

Pienso en meterle prisa para que hable de una maldita vez, y no consuma más de mi preciado tiempo, pero me es fácil ver a través de ese mar azul que ahora parece encrespado, así que simplemente me dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla y espero.

-Hace como un mes volví a encontrarme con él, y cuando casi volvíamos a besarnos, me dijo algo como "yo no soy un maricón de mierda como tú"

Guau.

Yo presumo de ser un cabrón sin alma, un bastardo hijo de perra y de que no me importe los sentimientos de la gente porque son débiles y aburridos, pero eso fue realmente desalmado. Quizás debería pedirle que me presentara a esa persona para que él tuviera el gusto de poder mostrarme algunas expresiones hirientes como esas. Es francamente admirable.

Tuerzo el gesto. Es una pena que a veces sea una persona decente, sino se lo diría ahora mismo.

-Es lo más cruel que me han dicho nunca.

Creo que es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

-Y eso que siendo el chico zorro no han sido muy agradables conmigo.

Supongo que la vida tampoco tiene que haber sido fácil para él, tiene en su interior una criatura que ha matado a muchas personas y encima es gay.

-Y además.

¿Hay más?

-Hay rumores de que se ha comprometido.

Qué putada.

Pienso que quizás debería decir algo, o al menos es lo que siempre se queda esperando Ino de mí, o Shikamaru o quien sea, cuando me cuenta algo importante y espera consejo. Uno que por cierto nunca llega, ya que simplemente les dedico una mirada glacial.

-Pero no quiero aburrirte –sonríe con amargura -. Solo estoy algo triste, pero –sonríe levemente – tampoco es el fin del mundo -repite mis palabras

Nos acabamos los cafés finalmente, y salimos de la cafetería, y realmente no sé por qué seguimos juntos, ni yendo en la misma dirección sin un rumbo aparente, pero el caso es que lo estamos haciendo, y no se siente mal, es más, es como si llevásemos conociéndonos años.

Qué extraño.

-Sasuke…-llama.

-¿Hum?

-Gracias –se rasca la cabeza.

-Hum.

Seguimos sin decir nada unos minutos, pero sin detenernos hasta que el rubio se gira a observarme con una ceja levantada.

-¿No vas a hablar?

-No tengo nada qué decir.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –se cruza de brazos -. Yo te he contado algo importante, lo justo es que ahora lo hagas tú.

-Yo no he firmado nada.

-¡Oh, vamos! –pone una mueca infantil de enfado -. ¡No es justo!

-Ajá.

-¿Por qué volviste?

Nos detenemos y le miro, sin saber si contestarle o pegarle, aunque finalmente me decanto por la segunda opción y le doy un puñetazo sin pensármelo. El muchacho, que ni intenta esquivarlo, se levanta del suelo, se soba la parte herida y con un par de zancadas vuelve a ponerse a mi lado.

-Supongo que estamos en paz –se echa a reír -. Llevaba mucho tiempo ya tocándote los cojones.

Razón no le falta, por llamarme crío un solo puñetazo es ser una persona con infinita piedad, porque podría haberlo matado o descuartizado vivo o... Eso sin mencionar que me metiese en aquella estúpida pelea de insultos, o que me se atreviese a llamarme camarera o que me sedujese de aquella manera.

Frunzo el ceño.

-Yo soy el chico zorro, y tu antiguo traidor –me recuerda -, ambos tenemos cosas de las que no queremos hablar.

-¿Y qué?

-No sé –se encoje de hombros -, al igual que yo quería hablar, quizás tú también quieras –se gira y me mira -, porque no creo que nadie se haya atrevido a preguntarte.

Es cierto, cuando regresé todos se alegraron, montaron una fiesta. Realmente fue difícil regresar al principio y que me sacaran de la lista de criminales de Rango S, pero finalmente lo logré, pero… Nadie ha llegado a preguntarme exactamente por qué decidí volver, lo único que quisieron saber es si volvería a marcharme o si estaba arrepentido.

El rubio sonríe complacido y vuelve a caminar, tras unos segundos continúo haciéndolo yo también.

-Quizás no seamos tan distintos.

Llegamos al parque donde me lo había encontrado, aunque ahora ya no nieva y hace mejor tiempo, incluso hay muchas palomas, por lo que el rubio se pone a correr en todas direcciones intentando espantarlas, poniéndose incluso de acuerdo con niños para hacerlas volar a todas.

Me dejo caer en un banco, y no sé por qué no me voy, quizás porque me he quedado pensando mis verdaderos motivos para haber regresado. En su momento vi que era lo que debía hacer, pero no me lo había plantado a un nivel tan profundo. Este maldito rubio sabe como poner mi mundo patas arriba.

Veo que el rubio se cansa y se sienta a mi lado.

-Siento haber pensado que eras un crío.

Subo la vista. Me dedica una sonrisa.

-Ahora lo veo –suspira -. Te he juzgado injustamente.

-Puedo cuidarme solo

El rubio clava sus ojos en los míos, casi adivinando la conversación que he tenido con Ino, sabiendo con certeza que mi amiga me ha dicho que ha estado intentando protegerme. Asiente en silencio.

-Lo sé –echa los brazos tras la cabeza -. Eres como yo. Ambos nos hemos criado solos.

-Hum.

-Pensaba que alguien como yo no sería bueno para ti.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Demasiado hablador, demasiado caótico, demasiado protector, demasiado ruidoso, demasiado complicado. Demasiado… -se calla -. Quería cabrearte para que te alejaras, por eso te dije crío.

-Hum.

-Aunque sigues siendo menor –saca la lengua.

Le fulmino con la mirada, y a él parece hacerle gracia.

-Déjame decidir.

-Supongo que es lo más justo. Siempre podemos liarnos(1) –suspira casi con resignación – a ostias –sonríe

-Puedes intentarlo –saco a pasear mi tono más altanero.

-Haré lo posible para no llevarte por el mal camino.

Levanto una ceja. Se echa a reír una vez más.

-No soy de esos que siguen caminos.

-Lo sé –se levanta -. Está claro que te saliste de él el día que volviste a Konoha

Le miro.

-Y por mucho que seas un ninja modelo, no has retornado a él.

Frunzo el ceño.

Se encoje de hombros, esconde el rostro en la bufanda, mete las manos en los bolsillos y se marcha, arrastrando un poco los pies. Es verdad, estaba triste.

¿Por qué ha dicho eso? ¿De dónde ha sacado esa conclusión? Es como si se hubiera metido en mi mente durante un instante, como si ya supiera lo que pienso o lo que sentí el día que crucé esas puertas y afronté lo que viniera por regresar.

¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?

Se me revuelve el estómago con una sensación extraña, quizás parecida al vértigo, pero en seguida la olvido al escuchar un grito en la lejanía.

-¡Uchiha! Me sigues debiendo una explicación.

-o-

(1)Liarse significa besarse, y liarse a ostias es pelearse. Está jugando con el doble sentido.

Hum..¡Otra cosa! Estoy pensando en escribir otro fic también, pero no se me ocurre ahora ninguna idea buena, ¿alguien quiere que le escriba algo?

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos **geshika-san, Hime-Sora, Izumi-sakachita, JossySanxhez, zutale**

**Café Amargo,**¡Wah! Me alegro de que te relaje, a mí también escribirlo, despeja 100% la cabeza:3 Bueno, internet siempre es una tentación o una buena solución XD

**Dark,**Sasuke fuera de sus casillas es muy divertido :3 Me encanta escribirlo, y que el motivo sea Naru-chan

**Diana**, sinceramente soy una gran partidaria del NaruSasu, pero no le doy importancia realmente a quien sea uke o seme, se verá según salga la situación entre ambos :3

**Ella3,** ¡Gracias! Estos dos tienen una atracción como tú dices natural, hagan lo que hagan se sentirán atraídos el uni por el otro. Tomo nota de tu recomendación :3

**hijikatayoku,** ¡Gracias! Yo también soy partidaria del NaruSasu, aunque quién sabe lo que pasará :3

**Izumi-sakachita**, Naruto es esa clase de persona que le gusta cuidar de la gente, y claro, Sasu no va a ser una excepción pero a él no le gusta porque es idiota ¬¬ XD Si te soy sincera, he empezado el juego entre estos dos, pero a saber cómo acabará XDDD ¡Te tomo la palabra! Seguiré torturándolo ¡juas! Gracias por la suerte, espero que haga su efecto

**Jiyu - K . U . I**, Pues claro! A mí Sasu siempre me ha parecido un inmaduro, largándose de la aldea sin pensar bien lo que hacía... Por eso he querido escribirlo así. Si Ino hubiese aparecido probablemente Sasu le habría pegado de todas formas xD

**LF Tansy,** Sasu se las da mucho de genio pero en estos temas... Es más bien tonto, pero bueno, así las situaciones son más cómicas

**lokittashirahama,** ¡Muchas gracias!

**Milk goku,** Sasu como nunca se ha interesado por estos temas siempre es ingenuo, eso lo hace más adorable :3

**Penny Uchiha**, seguro que Kakashi tiene un ojo puesto en ambos aunque siga "leyendo" su famoso libro. por mucho que Sasu se lo pida parece que Naru es demasiado legal, pobrecillo, aunque ya cayó una vez =P Parece que fue cierto esta vez, y que mi cerebro funcionó menos cuando tenía que hacerlo ¬¬ Seguro que la suerte que me diste en el anterior capítulo llega y al final me aprueba *3*

**Stefany BM,** Verlo en español tiene que ser raro o,o. Siempre me gusta incordiar a Sasukito, y llamarlo crío se me hizo tan divertido... XDDD Sasu parece que no se da cuenta, peor su actitud soberbia es muy seductora a ojos de Naru

**Zanzamaru,**bueno, bueno, las buenas reinas saben cuando entregar su reinado a otros, aunque esta vez fuiste la primera también XDD Nah, mujer, no pasa ná, yo también te considero amiga, te tengo cariño :3

¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Esposas y maridos de matemáticos que deciden ponerse en huelga, en manifestación, hacer una revolución y empezar a dar patadas a papeleras porque están hartos de que sus cónyuges cuando les preguntan algo se van siempre por la tangente?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **1 de febrero**


	6. Feliz Navidad

Sorprendentemente, tras ese día ambos empezamos a coincidir en las reuniones de amigos, y la situación entre nosotros se va relajando, volviendo al punto de ese primer día, del cual no debería haber salido. Nos habría ahorrado muchos esfuerzos en vano.

Aunque con hacer las paces pensé que mi vida se haría más tranquila, ya que mis amigos dejarían de incordiarme, el hecho es que el rubio ha convertido mi vida en caos, cada vez que me ve, se echa una buena carrera para saludarme, o molestarme, aunque normalmente es lo mismo, y después siempre me deja la palabra en la boca porque tal como llega se va.

Poco a poco empezamos a hacernos… ¿amigos?

No, eso es imposible.

-¡Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuukeeeeeeeeeeee!

Y entonces vuelvo a maldecir el día que volvimos a hablarnos.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota?

-Bastardo.

-Idiota.

-¡Feliz Navidad!

¿Eh?

¡Ah! Ya debe ser 25 de diciembre, ¿tan pronto? Supongo que por eso todo el mundo está feliz y contento por ahí, con árboles, y toda la ciudad llena de luces. A mí particularmente no me gustan mucho estas fechas.

-Igualmente –y me giro sobre mis talones.

-¿Qué le has pedido a Papá Noel?

-No existe.

-¿En serio?

Me vuelvo a mirarle, y entonces me doy cuenta de su tono sarcástico. Maldita sea, a veces soy más lento de lo que pensaba.

-¡Yo! Quiero un vale interminable de comidas en el Ichiraku.

-¿Ichiraku?

Se le iluminan los ojos una vez más al decir el nombre.

-¿No lo conoces?

-Eh… No.

-¿Estás ocupado?

-Sí…

Parece hacer caso omiso a lo que le digo, ya que me coge del brazo y empieza a tirar de mí sin piedad, hasta que llegamos a un modesto restaurante de ramen con un cartel en madera que reza "Ichiraku"

Ajá. Tenía aspecto de no tener paladar ninguno, y ser un irresponsable, comiendo siempre porquerías, y junto con otras, no todas, de mis suposiciones he vuelto a acertar.

-¡Este es el Ichiraku! –dice con los ojos iluminados -. Un día te invitaré a comer –se le hace la boca agua.

-No soy precisamente pobre.

No necesito que nadie me invite a nada.

-Ni yo una hermanita de la caridad –levanta una ceja.

Sonrío de lado. Sin embargo el maldito rubio es listo, como un demonio, y tiene una memoria que ni una manada de elefantes.

-Deberías sonreír más.

Se queda mirándome unos instantes, casi parece... ¿hipnotizado? No puede ser, el tedio de aguantarle me está jugando una mala pasada.

-¿Hum?

Me revuelve todo el pelo con fuerza.

-¡Idiota! –lanzo un puñetazo.

Con una velocidad pasmosa me esquiva y se pone a mi lado.

-Lo de invitarte no es por llamarte pobre, bastardo –me explica -. Me gusta este sitio, y por eso lo comparto con mis amigos.

¿Amigos? ¿Ya me considera su amigo? Si hasta hacía unas semanas nos queríamos matar el uno al otro, bueno todavía quiero hacerlo pero... No queda bien en el expediente asesinar a alguien, y más cuando pronto seré ANBU. Mi cumpleaños se acerca.

Ladeo la cabeza levemente. Quizás es de esos que hace amistades fáciles, pero yo definitivamente no soy así, a la mayor parte de los chicos de mi grupo los considero conocidos, y a muy pocos, porque les conozco desde hace muchos años, amigos.

El rubio, se despide con la mano y se marcha diciendo que llega tarde a una misión. Y así es siempre. No hay quién lo entienda. Al menos ya no está desanimado como aquel día.

Finalmente llega Año Nuevo, y todos juntos, mis amigos y los de Naruto, aunque a él no lo veo en toda la noche, celebramos el inicio del año juntos en una fiesta, con la música muy alta, todo el mundo bailando y brindando con champán y riéndonos ante la inminente cuenta atrás.

-Dicen que si empiezas el año besando a alguien lo empiezas con buen pie.

Por lo que todos los de mi grupo están buscando alguien entre la muchedumbre con quién poder comenzar el año. Unos lo encuentran, otros no, y otros ni siquiera lo buscan como yo, que me limito a hablar a veces con Shikamaru mientras vemos a nuestros amigos dar vueltas por el local.

-Qué problemático.

Le miro y acabo asintiendo, al tiempo que aparece Neji también a nuestro lado, trayendo consigo unas copas de un líquido burbujeante. Dándonos una a cada uno.

-¿Champán? –pregunta el hombre vago.

-Es una tradición –comenta el Hyuga.

-¿No somos menores? –pregunta el de la coleta.

Al decir eso, bufo, recordándome ese comentario a cualquiera que diría ese rubio al que le gusta incordiar, por lo que acabo aceptando la copa, siendo seguido por los otros muchachos, que tampoco preguntan por qué me he decidido a tomarla, dirigiéndose una mirada entre ellos.

-¡Eh!

Veo que el maldito rubio me quita la copa con cava.

¿Ahora aparece el muy desgraciado? Lleva toda la noche desaparecido, todos preguntando sobre ese molesto personaje, y tiene que llegar ahora para hacer de mi conciencia o algo así, aunque viniendo de él no sé por qué intenta hacer ese papel.

Por la televisión anuncian que van a empezar los cuartos.

-¡Las campanadas son ya! –me quejo.

-¡Eres menor!

-El resto también –le levanto una ceja.

El rubio va a abrir la boca, para darme una respuesta, pero parece que ninguna con lógica se le viene a la cabeza, así que se queda con la boca abierta, por lo que aprovecho para quitarle su copa y la mía en un descuido y me alejo de él.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Maldito alcohólico de los cojones!

Sigo huyendo de él pasando entre la gente, mientras la gente comienza a corear los últimos diez números de este año.

-¡Tres!

-¡Dos!

Y en el último número consigo librarme del mayor y, aunque no soy alguien de beber, y tampoco me gusta el champán, me tomo los dos vasos de un solo sorbo saboreando las últimas gotas ante el rubio que por fin me encuentra, dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Alcohólico!

-Idiota.

-No deberías beber siendo menor.

-Exagerado.

-¡Es verdad! Así te echarás a perder.

-¿Cómo tú? –sonrío con malicia.

-¿Te recuerdo que yo he logrado entrar en los ANBU y tú no?

Le fulmino con la mirada y salgo del local, algo mareado, aunque no sé por qué, enredándome un poco los pies conmigo mismo. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta de lo que el rubio lleva diciéndome toda la noche, sí soy menor, pero ese no es el problema, sino que no estoy acostumbrado.

Maldita sea, desconozco por qué me he empeñado en bebe si reamente no tenía interés… Aunque supongo que habrá sido por el mero hecho de que me la había quitado ese rubio incordiante.

Noto que alguien me echa el brazo por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Se te ha subido(1) –me mira.

-¿El qué?

¡Oh, vamos! Es cierto que no estoy hecho para beber, pero tampoco me estoy cayendo por las esquinas. Maldito rubio exagerado.

-El champán.

-No.

Me zafo de su brazo que seguía echado sobre mí, y sigo andando, aunque me doy cuenta de que tengo el estómago revuelto, y por eso se me enredan un poco los pies una vez más, pero sigo caminando con porte y estilo, como hacen los Uchihas.

Oigo un carrerón y aparece otra vez el rubio.

-¿Por qué me sigues? –gruño.

-Me responsabilizo de ti.

-¿Por? –levanto una ceja.

-Un menor, algo mareado, o borracho, caminando solo por las calles de Konoha –hace una pausa y me dispongo a hablar -. Y además, eres tú –me interrumpe.

-¿Y? –me cruzo de brazos.

-Estás bueno.(2)

-¿Eh?

¿Acaba de admitir que soy atractivo? ¡Un momento! Él es gay, quizás acaba de reconocer que se siente atraído por mí. Agito la cabeza, no, eso no es posible, no ha dado muestras de algo así, además, él sigue enamorado de ese chico cuyo nombre no sé.

-Toda la maldita aldea desea meterse contigo en la cama –me recuerda.

¡Ah! Se refería a eso… Tuerzo el gesto sin tampoco conocer la razón.

-Puedo cuidarme solo.

-No lo creo.

-Dijiste…

-Sé lo que dije –vuelve a interrumpirme -, pero considéralo como un amigo que cuida de otro que no sabe beber, no como un mayor que cuida de un crío.

-Ojo con lo que dices.

El rubio se echa a reír abiertamente, y yo vuelvo a hacer que me quite el brazo de encima, aunque eso no hace que Naruto se aleje de mí.

-Te has bebido dos copa del tirón.

-¿Y?

-¿Sabes cuánto de alcohol tiene una botella?

Se me queda la mente en blanco. Ya he dicho que no soy alguien a quien le interesen mucho las bebidas alcohólicas, así que ese dato, ínfimo e insignificante, se me escapa.

-¿Qué importa?

-Tienen entre 10 y 12 grados de alcohol.

Ladeo la cabeza, como si me estuviera hablando en chino, y levanto una ceja, colocando una mueca de superioridad.

-El doble de una cerveza –concreta.

¿Tanto? Noto cómo se me revuelve un poco el estómago.

-Y empezar por algo así, no es una buena idea –suspira -. Además, como serás tan inteligente, no habrás tenido cena de Fin de Año porque no tienes familia. Te has bebido una copa del tirón y con el estómago vacío –aplaude un par de veces.

-¿Y?

-Que por eso caminas vacilante. Se te ha subido rápido.

Le fulmino con la mirada, al tiempo que pongo mi mejor cara.

-Sí, tú pon esa pose tuya –sonríe -, que sigues teniendo mala cara.

-Tú tampoco tienes familia –suelto.

El rubio ladea la cabeza, y entonces caigo que quizás no debería haber dicho algo así, y mucho menos de sopetón, pero el rubio simplemente vuelve a echarse una amplia carcajada.

-Tienes razón. Deberíamos cenar algo –me revuelve el pelo.

En cuanto noto que toca mi preciado e inmaculado cabello le golpeo la mano, activando mi Sharingan, aunque este en seguida desaparece sin que yo lo quiera, porque realmente estoy mareado.

-Te invito a algo.

-Ni de coña.

-Pues invita tú.

Asiento muy convencido, y veo que el maldito rubio hace que me siente en un banco, y echa a correr en otra dirección, diciendo algo coo "espera aquí un momento". Dejo caer la cabeza en una de mis manos, maldiciendo a mí mismo por no haber pensado bien en qué estaba haciendo. Este Naruto parece que piensa en todo aunque parezca un idiota.

En seguida aparece con una bolsa de plástico, que me da.

-Tú regalo de Navidad.

-¿Hum?

Me da la bolsa, que parece pesar, y saco de ella un paquete de un kilo de…

-¿Sal?

-Eres un soso(3), así que te doy sal.

Le miro con cara de "¿Estás tonto?" o de "¿en serio?", que en mi cara es la misma, y el otro hombre, simplemente se encojo de hombros. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me levanto.

-¿Dónde vamos? –me sigue revoloteando a mi alrededor.

-A cenar.

Me giro sobre mis talones para mirarle un instante, y vuelvo a perder un poco el equilibrio, aunque logro reponerme en seguida, y el otro hombre parece no darse cuenta, o hacerse el tonto.

-¿Dónde?

Le voy dirigiendo por una serie de calles, hasta que finalmente llegamos a un restaurante muy conocido para el rubio, haciendo que se le ilumine la cara y exclame algo como "¡no esperaba que estuviera abierto hoy", entrando acto seguido en el Ichiraku cogiéndome del brazo.

Pedimos un par de tazones de lo que me recomienda el rubio, y al rato el hombre nos lo da con una sonrisa, manteniendo una corta charla con él. Parece que se conocen, es más, es como si le conociera desde pequeño, porque en seguida le riñe por no haber cenado nada, y le pregunta que qué tal. Yo simplemente como en silencio.

-¿Por qué aquí? –me pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Mis regalos no son tan cutres como los tuyos.

El rubio vuelve a sonreír.

-¿Este es mi regalo de Navidad?

Asiento y el otro hombre parece ponerse contento, comiendo mientras me cuenta no sé qué de por qué le gusta tanto el ramen, o anécdotas de sus tontas trastadas y demás cosas.

-Eso significa que tendremos que volver.

Le dirijo una mirada interrogante.

-Es mi restaurante favorito –comenta con la boca llena -. Dije que invitaría yo…

-Qué tontería.

-Ya te dije que invito aquí a mis amigos.

Y vuelve a sonreír, con una de esas sonrisas que te hacen sentir una enorme calidez, sobre todo después de dirigirme esa mirada con la que vuelve a decirme que me considera su amigo. Qué adulto tan idiota.

Al acabar de cenar el chico se empeña en acompañarme hasta mi casa.

-Exagerado.

-No me voy a quedar tranquilo –se cruza de brazos -. Aunque comer te ha sentado bien, hay demasiada loca suelta –asiente muy convencido.

Bufo y acabo accediendo, no es como si pudiera atarlo o pegarle para que no me siga, al menos no es como las chicas que se ponen a suspirar a mi alrededor, o se ponen a tomarme fotos. Solamente se quiere asegurar de que llego bien, aunque me sigue pareciendo innecesario.

Finalmente llegamos a la residencia, y él se queda en el gran portalón, sin llegar a entrar

-¡Guaaaaaaaaaaau! –exclama al ver mi casa -. Es enorme.

-Comparado con la tuya…

-Todavía pateo tu borracho culo –me amenaza.

-He comido –levanto una ceja -. Estoy en perfectas condiciones.

-No sé, no sé –chasquea la lengua -. El día que peleemos quiero que estés más despierto y que no hayas bebido.

-El alcohol no me afecta –le miro con superioridad.

-Ya –sonríe levemente -. Tú puedes decir lo que quieras, borrachillo

Me dispongo a insultarle o a replicarle, pero él se despide de mí con la mano, aunque antes de irse, como siempre, parece querer tener la última palabra.

-¡Usa la Sal!

Y se marcha. Tan inesperada despedida como solo podía ser él.

Entro en casa y me dejo caer en la cama, dejando el paquete a mi lado.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto todavía algo cansado por haber llegado tan tarde a casa, y me pregunto a qué hora habría llegado. Con ese pensamiento cojo el regalo de Naruto y me lo llevo a la cocina, cojo el bote de la Sal, y después abro el paquete, dejando que caiga todo el contenido sobre el tarro.

-¿Qué demonios?

Además de caer esa especie, veo que dentro de la bolsa había un pequeño paquete blanco con forma cuadrada. Durante un momento pienso que es una sorpresa o regalo del producto, pero después recuerdo que es Sal y que eso en estos productos no es algo común. Cojo la caja y veo de qué se trata, viendo que son tabletas para el dolor de cabeza.

Frunzo el ceño sin acabar de entender.

Y entonces veo una escritura en bolígrafo fea, con un par de tachones y poco comprensible.

"Por si tienes resaca"

Maldito rubio exagerado.

Y sonrío de medio lado

-o-

(1)"Se te ha subido", cuando tomas alcohol y éste empieza a hacerte efecto rápido

(2)Estar bueno, ser atractivo.

(3) Soso significa que no tiene sal, pero también alguien que no tiene gracia o viveza (Según la RAE XD Yo no tenía ganas de pensar)

¡Wah! Qué de reviews, ¡Weeeeeeee! Ya mismo acabo y me pondré a escribir un nuevo fic que tengo en mente

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos,**kairi29192, kari dark heaven, L . M . P . A,** **Mamen, Mion3, SmileBil, Yeli-chan**

**Cafe Amargo,** siempre irá el orgullo por encima de cualquier cosa si es Sasuke, por eso debe justificarse tanto ¿a qué te refieres con lo de Rusia? Bueno, por eso quise hacer a Sasuke más joven que Naruto, para darle esa inmadurez pese a todo lo que ha sufrido. El Uchiha tiene derecho también a crecer.

**Dakota Boticcelli,** Me encanta poner a Sasukito ingenuo, y es cierto, por muy tonto que parezca, Naruto no es una persona simple.

**Dark,** por mucho que lo oculte, Sasu tiene un lado muy humano y por eso es tan divertido sacarlo

**Hatake.E,** ¡No pasa nada! Creo que todos andamos un poco liaddos ¡Suerte con el pc! Puede que Naruto no pudiera evitar esa atracción por Sasuke, y claro como tú dices ahora que se están haciendo amigos, pasará lo inevitable... pero el malnacido ese incordiará todo lo que pueda, ¡matémoslo! Me encanta liarla parda *3* Y adoro esa expresión XDDD

**Hime-Sora,** bueno, yo nunca escribo NaruSasu o SasuNaru explícitamente, me gusta un poco la ambigüedad , no me gusta poner a uno muy macho y al otro muy gay, ¡hago lo que puedo! Además, un Sasuke un poco más comunicativo tampoco viene mal, y claro encima verle intentando conseguir su atención... ¡Qué adorables!

**hijikatayoku**, A mí me gusta más el NaruSasu, la verdad, pero dependerá de lo que pida el argumento, aunque Sasuke de uke siempre me parece adorable *3* ¡Muchas gracias por la suerte!

**Izumi-sakachita**, ¡Siempre quise poner a Sasu celoso! Y esta era una oportunidad ideal *3* Pero claro, otra cosa es que Sasu se dé cuenta de que le molesta. Juas ya sabes que adoro torturar a Sasuke, así que tranquilidad, lo seguiré haciendo, es taaaaan divertido.

**Jiyu-K . U . I,** A lo mejor hago que salga el personaje que torturó a Naruto, y hago que le apaleen, eso sería divertido XDDDD Bueno, quizás le mande alguna indirecta pronto. No está mal de vez en cuando que se pongan tiernos sin dejar de ser ellos ¡Gracias por la suerte!

**LF Tansy,** Lo de Sasuke como psicólogo como nuevo camino ninja me mató de risa XDDD Bueno, quería hacer un fic en el que el enamoramiento fuese más lento, así que las no son tan emocionantes de un tirón ¡Wah! Espero que me entiendas, no me sé explciar XDDD

**Milk goku**, bueno, quizás Sasu crea que lo sabe todo, pero en estos temas mejor que se quede callado, así que por una vez decidió no dárselas de genio XD

**Penny Uchiha,** Creo que el pobre Naruto es un torbellino de emociones, y que Sasuke le está poniendo patas arriba, quizás estaba triste por él y por el otro. Pobre está hecho un lío, peor bueno, parece que cada vez está más cómodo con Sasukito. Ya habrá venganza por parte del rubio, con ese malnacido que juega con él XD La venganza se sirve fría. ¡Wah! me encantan los juegos de palabras :3 y a Naruto le epgan, sobre todo porque Sasuke ni se entera XDD

**PetiichinaD'muZ,** Si prometes pagar la boda, te doy en mano a mi historia, pero te advierto que es muy tímida. ¡Gracias por la suerte!

**Stefany BM,** Aunque en coreano hay que verlo con subtítulos, siempre me ha gustado ver las cosas en versión original :3 Bueno, quise poner una pelea gorda entre lo dos para que fuese más realista, pero claro tenían que reconciliarse, aunque Sasu sigue siendo igual de tonto en el tema del amor. Naruto podríatirarle algo y ni se enteraría XDDD

**Wiiel . Ritsu,** ¡Gracias! Está claro que Naruto comienza a sentir cosas que ni sabe, qué mono :3 Uy, tranquila, que haré que Kiba los vea en plan romántico. Eso será para morirse de risa XDDDD

**Zanzamaru,** ¡gracias por la suerte! ¡Toda la suerte para mí! ¡Fus, fus! El resto no la necesitan XDD Ya te diré qué tal :3 Me apunto las cosas curiosas, XDDDD SI no vas a escribirla tú te recuerdo lo que me dijiste "pelicula cars-sasunaru", aunque recientemente se me ocurrió una idea *3* Cuanto la desarrolle más ya te la contaré

¿Frutos que dan sus estudios porque en el mundo de Frutilandia las manzanas son frutas respetables y entonces son profesoras y dan sus estudios a frutas más pequeñas como las fresas, con los libros que ponen "frases y dichos idiotas patrocinados por la reina Zanza"?

¿Próximo capítulo?**Entre tarde del 7 y mañana del 8**,


	7. La curiosidad

Las semanas siguen pasando sin que apenas me dé cuenta, igual que tampoco advierto como mi amistad con el rubio se va estrechando sin que pueda o quiera hacer algo, como si fuera inevitable. También sin que pueda evitarlo el rubio me acaba invitando otro día al Ichiraku, y otras muchas veces que nos encontramos solos o acompañados, decidimos comer juntos. Pero no le doy importancia, simplemente parece que nos soportamos.

Llega finalmente la primavera, aunque yo no disfruto tampoco de las primeras lluvias, porque estoy en una misión un par de semanas, poniendo todo mi empeño en realizarla perfecta, esperando poder entrar pronto en el ANBU.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no? –preguntó el rubio.

-No tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo –insistió.

-Qué no.

-Soy tu superior –levantó una ceja con una sonrisa pícara, quizás queriendo decir alguna otra cosa -. Cualquier argumento que uses queda invalidado.

-Esto no funciona así –me salió un tic en la ceja.

-¡Oh! Claro que sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo –y se deleitó diciendo la última palabra -. Porque soy tu su-pe-ri-or –separa las sílabas.

-También eres un idiota.

-Puede –asintió divertido -. Pero hasta que no seas ANBU como yo, no consideraré que puedas ganar una disputa.

Sonrió con esa superioridad que me correspondería a mí, recibiendo después una patada de mi parte.

Sí, convertirme pronto en ANBU sería genial, y así podré hacer que se calle. De una maldita vez. Ese horrible rubio es muy irritante cuando quiere, y como tiene la excusa tonta de ser "mi superior" cree que puede usarlo para cualquier cosa.

-Muy bien, Sasuke –asiente la Hokage -. Un trabajo impecable.

-Por supuesto.

Entrego los informes y salgo del edificio, con la buena suerte de que aún no está lloviendo, aunque el cielo está muy negro y parece que no va a llover, sino que vaya a haber una enorme tormenta. Camino deprisa el corto espacio que hay entre la oficina de Tsunade y mi casa, con la esperanza de que no comience a caer un chaparrón. No llevo paraguas.

Continúo corriendo por la aldea, sin embargo, algo llama mi atención, ya que me parece ver al rubio en un callejón, rodeado de unos cuatro chicos. Decido no molestarle ya que estará con unos amigos, pero entonces veo que tiene un par de heridas en la cara, y que uno de los muchachos le da un puñetazo que le deja en el suelo

-¡Maricón de mierda!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay ninguna nenaza que esté saliendo contigo para salvarte?

Freno en seco y echo a correr, derribando al que se ha atrevido a tocar a mi amigo de una patada, el rubio se levanta con debilidad, pero no llega realmente a defenderse, aunque no es necesario, ya que me interpongo entre ellos y el rubio.

-No quieres involucrarte en esto –dice simplemente.

-Ponme a prueba.

-¿Acaso eres su novio? –ríe el chico al que he pateado.

-No –niego y le dirijo una mirada de odio.

-¿Eres el amigo de un mariquita?

Cojo al que parece ser el líder de la camisa, activando el Sharingan, viendo la cara de horror del hombre al comprobar que se ha metido con el hombre equivocado.

-No soy su novio, pero si vuelves a tocarle…

-Sasuke, para –oigo detrás de mí.

-Si vuelves a tocarle –repito -, desearás que lo sea, para que sea capaz de convencerme de que no os descuartice.

Suelto al muchacho, no sin antes propinarles una patada. Durante un momento los chicos parecen dudar si entrar en una batalla, pero entonces pongo mis ojos a plena potencia, y además empieza a caer una lluvia muy espesa, haciendo que estos salgan despavoridos.

Me giro dispuesto a discutir con el rubio por no devolver los golpes, pero entonces veo su rostro empapándose poco a poco, y una expresión de derrota y desesperación. No pregunto, y le cojo del brazo, tirando de él hacia mi casa, donde nos resguardamos de la lluvia. Abro la puerta principal y le empujo dentro, llevándole al salón y dejándole allí un momento, inmóvil, hasta que vuelvo con una toalla que le entrego, y él la coge en silencio. Me pongo a secarme sin dejar de mirarle.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está así?

-Es normal –dice al fin.

-¿El qué?

-A la gente no le gustan los maricones.

-A la gente –repito.

-Sí. Estoy acostumbrado.

-Yo no soy la gente.

Veo que el rubio alza la vista, y casi puedo leer su agradecimiento en su mirada, y también veo en ella necesidad de afecto.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que el rubio no es tan fuerte como pretende, es más, puede que yo lo sea más que él, él solo se esconde tras esa coraza de rubio tonto. Huérfano de una catástrofe familiar, el chico zorro, y odiado por muchos por ser gay. Está claro que se siente muy solo, y por eso busca compañía a todas horas. Quizás por eso aparece tanto en frente mía.

Le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando hacer un gesto cariñoso, y en seguida me dirijo a la cocina, casi huyendo, oyendo como el idiota se deja caer en el sofá. Aparezco al rato con una taza de café, y me siento al lado suya. Supongo que otra vez necesita hablar, y yo tampoco me voy a morir por fingir que escucho.

-Hum…

No sé bien que decir, pero siento al poco que el mayor deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro, quizás disfrutando de la compañía, y yo no tengo corazón para apartarle, así que dejo que se quede en esa postura, aunque sin tampoco hacer ningún ademán cariñoso.

Me aclaro la garganta, y cuando bajo la vista a hablarle me voy cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido. Ruedo los ojos y bufo, pero no me muevo un milímetro. Algo le tiene que haber pasado, y parece que está cansado.

Desconozco cuánto tiempo pasa, pero sé que anochece, y al rato siento que el rubio empieza a moverse. Giro la cabeza para mirarle y me encuentro con una cabeza con el pelo revuelto, y esos enormes ojos azules mirándome, y parece que casi se deja llevar por alguna clase de tentación, porque quedamos a apenas medio palmo de distancia, pero en seguida despierta de ella y se aparta corriendo.

-Estoooo…

-¿Me vas a contar? –salto para romper la tensión.

-No le des importancia –sonríe -. Es algo que pasa a menudo.

-¿Y por qué no estás siempre herido? –levanto una ceja.

Se aclara la garganta y se rasca la cabeza con inocencia.

-Normalmente me defiendo. Soy fuerte.

-¿Pero?

-Pero hoy no tenía alma –y baja la vista.

Vuelvo a bufar y le dirijo una mirada significativa.

-Se va a casar. Ya hay fecha.

-¿Quién?

Me levanta una ceja como diciendo "¿tienes memoria de pez, chaval?".

-Ah.

-El muy cabrón se ha pavoneado delante de mí otra vez –parece enfadarse -. Volviéndome a besar de esa forma que te deja sin aliento.

Le miro con confusión.

-Algún día entenderás esa sensación –me mira -, crío.

-¿Te echo de mi casa? –levanto una ceja.

-Y después –me ignora -, el muy cabrón me sonrío con una de esas sonrisas de "soy un hijo de puta y lo sé" y me dijo "ésta es la última vez, porque me voy a casar, maricón"

Cruel. Eso ha sido más cruel que lo anterior, y eso ya fue para darle el diploma a la Persona más Hija de su Respectiva Madre por ser Despiadado y Malvado. Ese tío me va a quitar el título de malnacido en la aldea. Debería matarle o algo antes de que lo hago, nadie, y repito nadie, le quita nada a un uhciha, y menos ese título.

Tuerzo el gesto.

-No sé cómo te puede gustar alguien así –me cruzo de brazos.

-Tampoco yo lo sé –se deja caer en el sofá abatido.

-Pero tampoco entiendo cómo tú le podrías gustar a alguien.

El rubio se gira para mirarme.

-Vete a la mierda.

Y sonríe, lo cual me tranquiliza en algún punto de mi alma. Al menos es un idiota que sabe seguir adelante, y que trata de no estar angustiado mucho tiempo, ir llorando por las esquinas no le pega.

Me levanto y tiro de él a la cocina, sacando de uno de los cajones la caja que me dio hace unas semanas. Le doy un vaso de agua y una de las pastillas, mientras busco algunas tiritas.

-Para el dolor –señalo sus heridas.

-Veo que encontraste la sorpresa.

-Idiota.

-Sigues siendo un soso… ¡Ay!

Empiezo a curarle las heridas que tiene en la cara, aunque seguramente no lo haré tan bien como Sakura, que sabe ser delicada, porque yo curo rápido y sin importarme a quién esté ayudando. En el campo de batalla es más importante sanar lo que sea deprisa y así seguir la misión.

-¡Ay!

-Quejica.

Me quedo mirándome mientras veo como se toca las magulladuras aún molesto, con una mueca infantil.

-¿Por qué te hiciste gay?

-¿Eh?

¿Por qué he preguntado? Bueno, es verdad que tengo curiosidad, pero normalmente no pregunto estas cosas… ¡Bah!

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad –contesto sin darle importancia y me pongo a recoger las toallas que han quedado desperdigadas por el suelo.

-La curiosidad…

-No soy un gato –le interrumpo.

-Mató al heterosexual(1)

Me giro y le miro con confusión, él solamente se ríe divertido.

-No te haces gay, naces así.

-¿Así cómo?

-No sé, yo siempre tuve esa… -sonríe con maldad – curiosidad por mi propio sexo –se encoje de hombros.

-Ya.

-Y un día simplemente estaba besándome con un hombre

Chasqueo la lengua sin querer prestar demasiada atención, algo molesto, y miro por la ventana. Está lloviendo muy fuerte, y hay bastante viento, haciendo que algunas ramas de árboles crujan.

-¿Nunca has estado con alguien del sexo opuesto?

-Lo cierto es que si.

Le miro.

-Nunca me planteé que podía ser gay –se rasca la cabeza -, así que mi primera novia fue una mujer aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Se sentía raro.

Sigo con la vista fija en él, quizás tratando de entender lo que quiere decir

-Debería irme.

-No lo creo –contesto.

-¿Por qué?

-Si quieres acabar volando por los aires…

Veo que pone una mueca pervertida, relamiéndose los labios con lentitud, y por ello le dirijo, más bien le clavo, una mirada severa y amenazante, trazando una línea imaginaria entre ambos.

-Puedes quedarte hasta que amaine.

-Y… -suelta insinuante.

-Pero…

El rubio vuelve a reírse como si mi actitud fuera divertida, como si mi forma de actuar en aquel momento fuera un chiste para él.

-No voy a sobrepasarme, tranquilo –se mira los pies -. Eres menor.

-Idiota.

¿Solo por eso no va a hacerlo?

-Bastardo.

Comienzo a preparar una de las habitaciones de mi casa para que el endemoniado rubio pueda dormir, ya que después de varias horas la tormenta no hace más que empeorar. El mayor simplemente revolotea a mi alrededor, curioseando allí y allá.

Durante un momento me quedo mirándole y pienso, dice que ha estado con alguna chica, y ahora está con chicos… Tuerzo el gesto.

-¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza rara tuya? –pregunta el rubio.

-Hum.

-Parece que hoy andas curioso –pone una sonrisa ladeada.

-Olvídalo.

-Hagamos un trato.

Si lo que quería era llamar mi atención, lo ha conseguido, así que le hago un gesto para que continúe hablando. El rubio parece divertido.

-Yo te he estado contestando todo este rato.

-¿Y?

-Que sigues con curiosidad.

-¿Hum?

-Pero yo también la tengo.

¿Respecto a qué? Si se refiere a este tema… No mucho de lo que yo pueda hablar, nunca he estado con ninguna chica, y el único beso que me han dado ha sido con él, y todo fue muy raro y confuso. No sé que puede querer saber él.

-Yo te respondo y tú me respondes, ¿trato?

Se viene a mi mente la última vez que hice algo así con el rubio, y entonces recuerdo que perdí, y tuve que ayudarle a celebrar su cumpleaños, aunque, éste ya ha pasado, así que no tengo por qué temer que eso pase otra vez.

Me encojo de hombros. De todas formas, Naruto es inofensivo.

-Vale.

-Empieza tú –se tumba en el sofá el rubio.

El silencio reina durante unos minutos, unos que aprovecho para preguntarme a mí mismo por qué tengo curiosidad, sin embargo, no sé por qué, ésta puede más que yo, y las preguntas empiezan a agolparse en mi mente, deseando salir.

-¿Hay diferencia?

-¿Con qué?

-Con… Entre estar con un chico y una chica.

-¿Por qué ese querer saber? –me pregunta con una sonrisa pícara.

-Idiota.

-Bueno, sabiendo que nunca has estado con nadie… -hace una pausa -, quizás estás confuso con tu sexualidad.

-Olvídalo.

Me giro sobre mis talones y me dispongo a dejarle solo en la habitación por insinuar cosas que no han salido de mi boca. Maldita, ¿no puedo preguntar simplemente por amor a la sabiduría? El saber enriquece la inteligencia de cualquiera, y yo soy el más inteligente de esta maldita aldea, así que quiero saberlo todo.

Oigo unos pasos acelerados acercarse a mí.

-Es diferente –baja la vista -. No quise molestarte, bastardo. No eres el primero que pregunta –suspira.

-Hum.

-Supongo que es normal, me salgo de la media, así que todos quieren saber qué se siente al estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo –se encoje de hombros.

Le miro interrogante.

-Pero no sé qué decir-se rasca la cabeza y baja la cabeza.

Me fijo en que se ha sonrojado levemente, y parece que se siente tímido.

-Es distinto –vuelve a decir -. Para mí es reconfortante, ya dije que besar a una chica me resultaba incómodo.

-¿Incómodo?

-No sé, como si no debiese estar haciendo eso, como si estuviera engañando a alguien –se muerde el labio -. La primera vez que besé a un chico… -vuelve a sonrojarse -, estaba hecho un maldito flan.

Sonrío con prepotencia divertido por lo que me está contando.

-¡No te rías de mí, Uchiha! –se queja.

Borro la sonrisa, aunque no sé por qué, quizás como una forma de mostrar mis respetos a sus sentimiento… ¡Nah! No creo que lo haya hecho por eso, yo no siento respeto por los sentimientos de nadie, y tampoco voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora, simplemente quiero que me siga contestando, y para eso me conviene no molestarle demasiado.

-Pero cuando nos besamos una calidez me recorrió todo el cuerpo, y no esa frialdad que había sentido con esa chica –sonríe tontamente -, y el corazón se me puso a cien.

-Entiendo.

-Ya cuando te enamoras del todo–el brillo en sus ojos se apaga -, la sensación al besar se hace demencial.

-No creo que sea importante.

-¿El qué?

-El sexo.

-¡Claro que es importante! –salta -, el sexo es bueno para la salud, y deja a uno muy relajado.

-Idiota –le fulmino con la mirada -, me refiero al sexo de las personas.

-No te entiendo.

-No creo que querer a un hombre te haga gay, o a una mujer hetero.

-¿Eh?

Él pone cara de idiota, yo pongo los ojos en blanco y me doy la vuelta.

-Explícame.

-Supongo que lo importante es el sentimiento –frunzo el ceño -, no si es una mujer o un hombre. Esa calidez tuya –digo con un tono burlón -, supongo que solo lo da si alguien te gusta de verdad.

El rubio se queda callado un momento, planteándose la magnitud de lo que he dicho.

-Quizás tengas razón, y solo ha dado la casualidad –dice pensativo.

-O la personalidad que más te atrae es la de los hombres.

-Eres interesante, Sasuke –me mira curioso el rubio

Agito la cabeza molesto conmigo mismo ¿por qué he dicho eso? Quizás tenga razón, pero creo que estaba pensando en voz alta, aunque, ¿y si eso funcionase realmente así? ¿Y si diese igual si la persona que te gusta es un hombre o una mujer? Al fin y al cabo lo que es importante es la emoción, esa que se supone que te da mariposas y esas cosas empalagosas que dice la gente.

Qué estupidez ¿qué me importa a mí eso? Se podría decir que no tengo ni idea en ese campo, no hay nadie que me guste… Ni nada parecido.

-No pensé que alguien como tú diría algo así.

-No soy tan simple como tú –contesto con mi tono altanero.

El rubio se echa unas risas, y después se frota las manos, porque sabe que ha llegado su turno de preguntar, por lo que se pone serio, lo que sería en una cara tan idiota como la suya serio.

-Mi turno.

-o-

(1)La curiosidad mató al gato es una expresión, "la curiosidad mató al heterosexual" no es una frase de invención mía, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo de dónde la saqué. Si me acuerdo lo pongo XD

Si veis alguna falta de ortografía o alguna cosa sin sentido me disculpo. Me voy a poner a darle vueltas al nuevo fic, y os avisaré cuando tenga más pensado el argumento.

Gracias de nuevo a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **19'Mika-chan'91, CamiVasz, soeri-uchiha, Pinxecool, Tsukimine12**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** Sasu es demasiado idiota como para admitir algo ¬¬ Yo soy una gran fan de la sal, me paso el día echándole sal a las cosas así que el regalo de Naruto.. *3*

**Dark,**creo que estoy un poco de acuerdo contigo, porque Sasuke es muy idiota, pero esa idiotez le da un poco de ingenuidad, de todas formas, Sasu acabará evolucionando, solo necesita tiempo

**diana,** ¡Gracias! hago lo que puedo para escribir medianamente bien ¡nos vemos!

**Hatake.E,**Me mató la naturalidad de tu comentario XDDDD El regalo se me ocurrió en plan iluminación y no pude evitar ponerlo, me descojonaba mientras los escribía XDDD Ese chico no es Gaara, Gaara me cae bien, tranquilo que ya saldrá y se resolverá el misterio. Quizás lo mate, nunca sé por dónde acabaré XDD

**Hime-Sora,** Naruto es muy adorable, aunque pícaro al tiempo, es un amor. Ya se sabrá quién era el otro, paciencia :3

**Izumi-sakachita,** Naruto es un manitas, así que seguro que se las ingenió para meter la sal XDD ¿Dos meses? Cuando dijiste eso no supe a qué te referías XDD También estoy un poco dormida hoy XDD ¡

**Jiyu - K . U . I ,** Bueno, ni siquiera creo que Sasuke sepa bien por qué le permite tantas libertades a Naruto XDDDDD El pobre está hecho un lío ¡Oh! el emo sentirá celos, tranquilidad, me encanta torturarlo :D Tiene sentido que tenga poca resistencia al alcohol porque nunca ha bebido, es menor (qué mono XD). Yo aunque sea mayor tampoco sé beber, con media cerveza estoy borracha XDDDD Cuando tenga más claro el fic, os contaré más

**kanda Walker,** bueno no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos van a ser, pero todavía quedan unos pocos, me gusta que las cosas vayan despacio, siguiendo su curso, así que supongo que escribiré algo de la nueva forma de vida, también dependerá de la inspiración, es caprichosa, ya se sabe XD ¡Pero haré lo que pueda! :3

**milk goku,** Sasuke necesitaría varios kilos de sal para dejar de ser tan soso XDD Poco a poco se harán inseparables

**Penny Uchiha,** En realidad, Sasu lleva bastante sintiendo algo por él, va poco a poco, además que recuerde las cosas que dice, es un claro indicio de que le escucha, y eso en un Uchiha, es algo :3 Realmente Naruto ha aguantado muy bien la tentación, no entrando en su casa XDDD Que se hubiesen besado en Año Nuevo hubeise sido demasiado cliché. Bue, naruto es a ratos impulsivo y a ratos piensa las cosas. Es caótico hasta en eso XD  
¡Gracias por la suerte!

**Pinxecool,** comer papel con tinta puede ser venenoso XDDDD Pero siempre puedes imprimirlo en pan de chuche de esos que venden que parecen billetes de 500€ XDD ¡Sí! Me estás siguiendo, yo también me lío cuando le doy a esas cosas de seguir favoritos y tal , ¡brujería moderna!

**Stefany BM,** el carácter de Naruto es así, siempre se preocupa, por eso sería un buen Hokage :3 Para Sasu admitir que alguien se ha hecho amigo rápido de él sería irracional, además probablemente en su tonta mente lo veo como un signo de debilidad. Sasuke es así de tonto XD

**Tsukimine12,** ¿por qué te confundes? Si hay algo que tengo que arreglar... ¡dímelo! Ni siquiera yo sé qué será, pero me suele gustar más el NaruSasu, aunque quién sabe XD

**xwzy,** te entiendo XDDD ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos!

**Zanzamaru,** ¡Dios salve a la reina! ¡Te alabamos! Toma tu galleta por el primer comentario, y también tu corona, venía de regalo en el pack de galletas XDDD ¿Por qué no se puede mezclar a Kyuubi con cerveza de mantequilla ni vampiro bolas de disco? ¿Kyuuki se resbala con la mantequilla y se pincha con los vampiros? XDDD ¡Wah! Escríbelo, tiene muy buena pinta, así te obligo a escribir wuajajaja ¡soy cruel y malvada! Además, estoy deseando ver a Sasu versión conductor de coche, qué guay, seguro que a ti te queda menos absurdo, porque en mi cabeza sería un crack fic XDDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Peticiones o sugerencias? ¿Un sauce llorón cuyo hobbie es boxear, porque todos sabemos que a estos árboles les gusta pelear, que como está triste se va curvando hacia abajo, y también porque otro sauce le dio una paliza el día anterior, y entonces los pájaros que habitan en él se ponen en huelga porque se caen y se monta un escándalo en el vecindario y los manzah-nos dicen ¡Ahhhhh, nos! ¡De huelgas nada! Y entonces todo vuelve a la normalidad?

¿Próximo capítulo? ¿No lo adivináis? El **14 de febrero**


	8. Teorías conspiratorias de cotillas

Me tenso esperando la maldita pregunta.

-¿Por qué volviste?

-Ah

No se refería a este tema.

-Suenas aliviado –me mira divertido.

Bufo molesto y me levanto, planeando irme a cualquier otro sitio, sin saber por qué he sonado aliviado, pero sabiendo que no me gusta hablar de ese asunto.

-¡Oh, vamos! El día que nos conocimos dijiste que eras un hombre de palabra –me recuerda

Maldito rubio idiota y esa memoria de elefante que parece que tiene. Tuerzo el gesto una vez más.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Curiosidad –sonríe mientras repite mis palabras.

-La curiosidad…

-Soy gay –me recuerda divertido.

-Mató al zorro.

Veo que el rubio vuelvr a sonreír, pero esta vez complacido, como si le gustara tener estas pequeñas demostraciones de ingenio con él.

-Viendo tu historial familiar…-deja caer -, lo que deberías haber ido es ir a por venganza, sin embargo, decidiste volver.

-Sabes por qué volví.

-Sí –se relame pícaramente.

-Lo sé, era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Se echa una carcajada sonora aunque corta.

-Aún así, quiero oírtelo decir.

Hijo de su madre.

-Ya lo dijiste tú.

El rubio se deja caer en la cama que he preparado para él, y me hace un gesto con la mano para que continúe hablando, y al final accedo a hacerlo, aunque no sin echarle varias miradas de odio.

-No quería hacer el camino que se me impusiera –suelto sin más prólogo -. Probada la deshonra de mi familia ¿para qué seguir intentando salvar algo que no existe?

Bufo molesto, me cruzo de brazos, y cargo la espalda contra una pared. El rubio sigue con su pose despreocupada sobre la cama, aunque en su mirada parece que no está satisfecho ¿quién me mandaría a mí a ser un hombre de palabra? La próxima vez no preguntaré y todos felices.

-Hice lo que juzgué mejor.

-Volver –completa el mayor, yo me limito a asentir -. ¿Ya no buscas venganza?

-¿Contra qué? Sería como pelear con fantasmas –suspiro -. Mi tiempo es más valioso.

-Sin embargo –añade -, aún cuando pareces que volviste al camino correcto, y que ahora eres un ninja modelo, hay una línea que no piensas cruzar.

-¿Hum?

-Por eso digo que en realidad no has vuelto al camino –se acurruca entre las mantas -. Llegados a un punto, no serás como tu hermano.

Cuando dice eso me tenso, y no puedo evitar sentir que está hablando de algo mucho mayor y más peligroso que él, por lo que me inquieto. No me gusta que me comparen con él, quizás hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pero siempre albergarán dudas en mi alma respecto a si debería haberlo hecho realmente. Al fin y al cabo, era nuestra familia.

-Por eso la Hokage no te deja entrar en los ANBUS –sonríe -, eres más noble de lo que parece.

-¿Noble? –pregunto con socarronería.

-Sabes que si tú te hubieras visto en esa situación, hubieses preferido que tu familia te matase a hacerlo tú.

Me quedo callado y chasqueo al lengua, dándome cuenta de que quizás tiene razón, aunque jamás lo admitiré. Quizás hubiera preferido formar parte del mausoleo de tumbas familiares, antes que tener que pasar por este trance en el que parecía que no vivía durante varios años. Eso suena demasiado cobarde para un Uchiha.

Niego la cabeza.

Estoy vivo, eso me aparta de ser un cobarde, además, esa no es la palabra para definirlo.

-Ser noble te da escrúpulos –interviene al verme pensativo -. Yo haré lo que haga falta por la aldea –dice sin poder evitar un tono solemne.

Digno hijo de su padre, digno hijo de un Hokage, hay que reconocerlo, tiene muy claro lo que hay que tener para llegar a ese puesto y lo que supone. Su padre dio su vida por la aldea, dejó morir a su mujer por Konoha, y dejó a su hijo recién nacido con un demonio dentro huérfano, y sin saber quiénes eran sus padres hasta que creció.

Yo no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo. No habría tenido esa sangre fría ni esa dedicación.

Me quedo reflexionando unos segundos más, y me voy marchando de la habitación, apagándole la luz para que duerma. No me apetece seguir hablando de mí, ni de mis motivos, son míos y nadie tiene por qué conocerlos, y mucho menos este rubio ruidoso.

-La palabra no es nobleza –digo a la oscuridad.

-¿Hum? –oigo una voz medio dormida.

-Es lealtad –le corrijo -. La tuya es con la aldea, y la mía…

-Solo con tus seres queridos –acaba por mí.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, sin afirmar ni desmentir nada, y aunque no lo he visto ni oído, sé que ese maldito rubio preguntón y escandaloso ha vuelto a sonreír.

Me voy dirigiendo a mi dormitorio, mientras no puedo dejar de pensar que no entiendo a este maldito Naruto, parecía un idiota que simplemente sabe pelear y muchos insultos, pero parece que es capaz de ver también a través de las personas y entender sus sentimientos.

Ese pensamiento me inquieta, y me propongo no volver a dejar que vea lo que pienso. Nunca me ha gustado que la gente común sepa mis motivaciones, y tampoco quiero que se sepan.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano, como siempre, y ni me molesto en ver si ha despertado el chico molesto, ya que sé que seguramente será de esos que duermen hasta que su estómago empieza a engullirse a sí mismo.

Desayuno, ordeno la casa y empiezo a leer unos pergaminos durante varias horas, y entonces veo aparecer una cabeza rubia con el pelo muy revuelto, bostezando ampliamente, y ruidosamente aunque eso no hace falta decirlo porque todo en él es así.

-Hoooooooooooola

-Hum.

-Qué soso eres.

Aparto la vista de que estaba leyendo y le miro, con una ceja levantada.

-Eres un maleducado.

-Mira cuánto me importa –y vuelvo a leer.

Al menos parece que ya está de mejor humor, ayer estaba realmente lamentable, ese quién quiera que sea es un bastardo de los que marcan eras, y el muy idiota lo es por seguir sintiendo algo por él. No le entiendo, yo ya le hubiese dado un buen par de patadas y puñaladas con la katana.

-¡Eh! –me llama la atención el rubio -. Gracias, Sasuke.

Vuelvo a ignorarle, centrando mi atención en una nueva técnica que hay escrita en el pergamino, sin embargo, esta vez el muchacho no parece molestarse, ya que se deja caer a mi lado en el sofá, con su típica sonrisa idiota en la cara.

-Estoy seguro de que el tiempo lo curará.

Esta vez sí le miro, pero no digo nada, aunque no parece molestarle, ya que se encoje de hombros, se dirige a la cocina, me roba una manzana, y mientras le da un mordisco con mucha alegría, se despide de mí ya con energía renovada.

-¡Nos vemos!

Esa frase me pilla por sorpresa, pero no por las palabras, sino porque antes de hacerlo, se echa una carrera hacia mí y me da un fuerte abrazo que hace que el hígado se confunda y piensa que es una buena idea devorarme el estómago. En cuanto nota que he asimilado lo que está haciendo y que estoy cargando un Chidori vuelve a echar a correr.

Me destenso en cuanto se va.

¿Por qué estaba rígido? Bueno, la compañía de alguien así le crispa los nervios a cualquiera.

Las semanas siguen pasando volando, sobre todo cuando me mandan a una misión que dura cerca de un mes, por lo que vuelvo a Konoha ya entrada la primavera y, claro, en cuanto aparezco no tengo la suerte de que mis amigos me dejen en paz, ya que a los pocos días salimos todos a cenar juntos, aunque, me extraño de no ver al tal Naruto.

La noche va pasando lentamente, y aunque me esperaba que apareciese en cualquier momento rascándose la nuca con inocencia y disculpándose por llegar tarde, y echándole la culpa a Kakashi por pegarle esa costumbre suya de no mirar el reloj, no lo hace.

-¡Hola, Sai!

Alzo la vista y veo a uno de los amigos del chico de ojos azules molesto, y con él el resto de sus conocidos que muchas veces le acompañan, pero el que falta no está.

-¡Hola, Ino! –dice casi sin expresividad

-¡Buenas, muchachos!

Ruedo los ojos cuando el del pelo plateado me dedica un codazo, y bufo molesto. Ya ha tenido que aparecer a molestarme y, como tampoco voy a tener suerte, los chicos deciden irse a tomar algo con nosotros, por lo que tengo que aguantar a los ANBU, especialmente al mayor, lanzándome frases que realmente no sé qué significan.

-¿Qué tal con Naruto? –y me guiña un ojo.

Le miro con indiferencia, sin dejar de pensar que está loco.

-¡Kakashi! –exclama la rubia -.¿Dónde está Naruto?

Me fijo en que el del pelo plateado me lanza una mirada furtiva y después sonríe.

-Ha quedado.

-¿Con un chico? –se interesan las chicas.

-Sí.

-¡Uy, cuenta!

¿Ha salido con alguien?

Tuerzo el gesto.

Supongo que estará intentando olvidar al chico ese cruel que le gustaba tanto, pero no esperaba que se repusiese tan pronto, aunque, tan hiperactivo como es él, supongo que es de esperar… No sé por qué le estoy dando tanta importancia.

-Bueno, no hay nada confirmado pero…

-¡No te hagas de rogar! –se le iluminan los ojos a la rubia -. Soy una tumba.

-El chico es bastante atractivo

¿Ah, sí? Bien para él, no es que sea una persona superficial, es más, en este campo ni siquiera soy nada porque no me ha interesado nadie. Pero supongo que está bien que el muchacho sea atractivo, Naruto tampoco es alguien a quien le hayan echado mucho ácido en la cara, además es un ninja, así que está en forma. Si fuera un hombre, bueno, gay, seguro que no le miraría con muy malos ojos.

-Y sé de buena tinta que lleva por sus huesos años.

-¿En serio? –se le iluminan los ojos

Parece que este maldito rubio molesto va a tener suerte esta vez… Bueno, así deja de estar todo el día revoloteando a mí alrededor y se pone a incordiar a otra persona. Se merece ser feliz, después de todo lo ha estado pasando mal con ese hombre cruel.

¿Quién será?

-¿Quién es? –quieren saber las chicas.

-Bueno, bueno –se pone misterioso Kakashi -, cuando le veáis sabréis quién es.

-¡Uy! Qué cotilleo.

-¡Qué curiosidad!

-¿Quién será?

Las chicas están un rato más cotilleando con Kakashi, y yo simplemente me quedo mirando al infinito mientras unos y otros intentan sonsacarle más detalles, como que cuándo salieron, cómo es el chico y demás cosas que a mí me traen sin cuidado, aunque como el peliplateado se ha colocado a mi lado, me entero de todas las respuestas.

La conversación sigue durante varios minutos, y parece que va a durar otros tantos, ya que piden una bebida y nos sentamos en un bar, comentando cada uno una cosa, aunque las chicas siguen curiosas y entusiastas con la vida de Naruto.

Me coloco al lado de Shikamaru, que exclama algo como "qué problemático" mientras se deja caer en un asiento, resopla, yo le imito, y dejo caer la cabeza en un brazo, distraído, con la mente perdida, pero con la vista en la conversación de Kakashi con las chicas.

-Casi parecieras que estás interesado-dice el vago.

Le miro y le levanto una ceja.

-Tienes razón –asiente -. Solamente estás aburrido.

Y le veo sonreír de forma extraña.

Parece que se crea gran revuelo ante una de las cuestiones que hace Ino, ya que se crea gran expectación entre todos los presentes, incluso los chicos parecen poner una oreja, y yo desganado, aunque nada atraído por el tema que se trata, escucho también.

-¡Oh, vamos!

-¡Contesta!

-¿A Naruto le gusta ese chico o no?

Alzo la vista para mirar a Kakashi.

-¿Es acaso importante?

-¡Claro!

-Dices que ese chico bebe los vientos por él, pero ¿Naruto siente algo por él?

Eso es cierto, quizás Naruto no quiera nada con él y solamente le ve como un amigo. Total, el rubio es tan idiota que capaz es de rechazar una oportunidad tan buena como esta, aunque, según dicen, tampoco podemos decidir nuestros sentimientos…

Bah, yo controlo bien mis emociones, que el resto no sepa hacerlo es problema suyo.

-No estoy seguro.

Se me hace un nudo en el estómago ¿Qué habré comido que me ha sentado raro? Me encojo de hombros.

-Bueno, Naruto lleva unos años enamorado de uno.

Es verdad. Asiento sin querer.

-¿Ya lo sabías, Sasuke? –me pregunta el mayor.

-Algo me dijo.

-¿En serio? –se indigna Ino -. Sabía que le había pasado algo, pero nunca me había contado con tanto detalle.

Ladeo la cabeza ¿No se lo contó a Ino que es su amiga del alma desde hace años y a mí sí que solo me conoce de unos meses? Bueno, supongo que es mejor hablar estas cosas con un hombre.

-Y está intentando olvidarle.

-¡Pobrecito!

-¿Lo ha conseguido? –se interesa su amiga.

-Está en el proceso –asiente el Jounin -, pero creo que alguien le está ayudando.

-¡Uuuuuuuuuuuy!

Cuando dice eso se cierra todavía más el corro del cotilleo, y todas quieren saber más detalles de todo.

-¿Quién, quién?

-¿Es el chico con el que ha quedado hoy?

-¡Cuenta!

-¡Nombres, nombres! Queremos nombres

-Es que no estoy seguro –se rasca la nuca -. Sé que hay alguien que ha empezado a gustarle.

-¿Pero gustarle de…?

-Que ha empezado a tener sentimientos por él – corrige Kakashi -, no solo atracción.

¿Pero no bebía los vientos por ese tal cómo se llame?

Me cruzo de brazos y no puedo evitar un lanzar un bufido. De repente me siento incómodo escuchando esta conversación, aunque no sé por qué, pero tampoco me levanto, ya que sería dar a entender a todos cosas que no son. Simplemente no me interesa lo que haga el maldito rubio.

-Pero claro, aún siente algo muy fuerte por el otro.

-Pues yo quiero ver a Naruto con alguien –exclama el chico perro -. Es como cualquiera de nosotros, verle con un tío va a ser un choque fuerte.

-¡Ser gay no te hace diferente! –le riñe la rubia.

-Ya, ya –no le da importancia -, pero de verdad que no lo parece.

-Oye, Kakashi, ¿y ese que ha empezado a gustarle es el chico con el que ha quedado hoy o no? –interviene Sakura

-Por eso digo que no lo sé –se encoje de hombros -. No sé si es él o es otro.

-¿Qué otro?

Veo que el Jounin se muerde la lengua y finalmente solamente vuelve a encogerse de hombros, pero me da la impresión de que sí sabe algo pero no quiere decirlo. De todas formas no es asunto de ninguno de nosotros, y mucho menos mío, así que no digo nada.

-¡Uuuuuuuuy! –exclama Tenten -¡Vayamos a buscarlos!

-¡Sí!

Y joderles la cita… No puedo evitar sonreír con malicia, eso sería muy, muy divertido, además ver al rubio molesto en actitud de cita seguro que sería poco menos que curioso.

-Así descubriremos si es él quien le gusta –exclama Sakura.

-¿No deberíais dejarles solos? –nos mira Kakashi.

Se hace un silencio entre todos los curiosos.

-Dejad al pobre, no le fastidiéis la cita.

Todos resoplan molestos, pero ven que el del pelo plateado tiene razón, y ahora que saben que el rubio tiene el corazón roto desde hace tiempo, sienten pena por él y quieren que alguien se lo cure, por lo que deciden dejarle intimidad.

Tuerzo el gesto molesto.

Al día siguiente las charlas respecto a ese tema siguen en el aire, con lo que me siento bastante irritado, ¿qué nos importa lo que haga o deje de hacer ese maldito rubio? Como si se quiere casar con ese muchacho y formar una familia de hijos adoptados, repoblar la maldita aldea con niños gritones y molestos y hacerse un ejército para incordiar a la gente, siempre y cuando no me molesten... Además, no es asunto de nadie.

Me quedo pensativo.

¿Quién será el otro chico? ¡Espera! Menudo mujeriego, o bueno, hombreriego, está enamorado de uno, y no sabe si le gustan dos.

Siento una punzada extraña.

Bueno, es normal que me sienta... que me sienta... ¡Decepcionado! Yo que pensaba que era un completo idiota, ese día me enseñó que era mucho más que un simple rubio irritante, pero ahora también parece que le gusta ir de flor en flor.

Bufo.

-¡Mira!

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

Subo la vista, no sé por qué se ha formado otro revuelo, y se han sorprendido Ino y Sakura. Pero entonces lo entiendo, el tal Naruto está con un chico, con otro chico, ese con el que se supone que había quedado el día anterior y por eso no había venido, aunque llevase mucho tiempo sin vernos porque estaba de misión.

Levanto una ceja ¿En serio?

¿Él?

-o-

Wah, estaba deseando poder poner a Sasuke celoso :3

¡Feliz San Valentín mis amores! ¿Alguien me regala una caja de bombones? ¿Nada? ¡Yo si tuve un buen regalo de San Valentín!__

Por otro lado, quería hacer un especial de San Valentín peeeeero os traigo otra sorpresita, estos días estoy escribiendo el nuevo fic al mismo tiempo (no me preguntéis cómo lo hago porque no lo sé XDD) y pronto os daré más información de qué va a tratar =D Pero os doy el título de momento como mi pequeño regalo de San Valentín:

**La fatalidad de lo indefinido**

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores**AnataYume,****AnimeGirl80,****HarukoUchiMakii, KDMC, kaoryciel94, kyokos, lyx-hime, rena02, TheRusso**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,**Sasuke acabará cayendo en sus encantos, poco a poco va reaccionando ante lo que el rubio idiota hace, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Cuando escribía a Sasu apareciendo me lo imaginé con su capa de Super-Sasuke al rescate ¡morí de risa! XD

**404,**¡Gracias por los halagos! *3* A mí me encanta escribir sobre ellos porque los veo muy vivos, muy reales, y por eso intento escribir una historia que podría pasar en la vida real

**Café Amargo,**esos dos son humanos al fin y al cabo, por eso me gusta escribir esos diálogos en los que dicen más de lo que parece ;3 ¡Gracias por la suerte! Parece que fue bien 3

**Dakota Boticcelli,**cada vez que leo tu nombre me recuerda a uno de mis pintores favoritos XDDD La verdad es que no sé dónde leí la frase, pero de ahí vino casi toda la inspiración para la historia. Yo y mi cabeza rara XD Esperemos no morir de subida de azúcar en este día tan empalagoso

**Dark**, es cierto, Naruto es todo fachada, pero también Sasuke, por eso quedan tan bien juntos, ambos solo necesitan un poco de cariño y poder ser ellos mismos, y sin querer Sasuke se muestra más ante Naruto

**Goten Trunks5,** ¡has cambiado de nombre! A mí me encantaba Trunks y Goten cuando era más jovencita *3* Lo bueno/malo de este fic es que la evolución de los personajes es muy lenta, así que hay que tener paciencia

**HarukoUchiMakii,**bueno, esta historia no es exactamente NaruSasu, tiene un toque de ambos, o eso intento :3 Creo que la frase la vi también en Facebook pero no sé en qué grupo... Hum...

**Hatake E.,** ¡Ya sé que soy mala! Otra vez lo dejé en el mejor momento, pero al menos subiré pronto XD La verdad es que cuando escribí el capítulo no había leído el último de Naruto porque no había tenido tiempo pero, ¡qué bien ha quedado! En el manga hablan de amor y en mi capítulo también (!) Lo hago queriendo y no me sale XDDD ¡Qué ilusión! Me vas a dedicar un fic *3* El siguiente que voy a hacer te lo dedicaré a ti también =D ¡No puedo esperar a Junio! *3* De todas formas, paciencia, esos dos se van enamorando poco a poco sin saberlo, ya vendrán los besos y las cosas monas

**Hime-Sora**, ¿Existe un libro que se llama así? owo ahora me ha entrado curiosidad, ¿de qué va? XDDD A mí tampoco me gustó escribirlo tan abatido, pero apareció Super-Sasuke con su capa y todo para salvarlo y ahora parece que gracias a él va aconseguir olvidar :3 El desgraciado ese aparecerá, y sufrirá, ¡juas!

**Hitsuji,** ¡aquí hay otro capítulo! Ya puedes revivir como ovejita suave :3

**Izumi-sakachita,** *3* Sasuke va cayendo poco a poco rendido ante Naruto, el rubio se está encariñando con él y el moreno se deja =D ¡Se me debió escapar la falta de ortografía! Gracias, lo arreglaré en cuanto me acuerde. Ya estoy descansando, ¡escribiendo! Para mí es un inmejorable descanso *3*

**Jiyu-K . U . I,** Sasu va a su ritmo, pero está claro que se está acostumbrando a Naruto, a tenerle cerca, y esa comodidad lo lleva a tener conversaciones profundas ¡qué adorables! Siempre quise escribir a Sasu más joven, es muy adorable

**kaoryciel94,** ¡Mucha suerte en tus exámenes de admisión! Yo lo pasé muy mal cuando los tuve que hacer , Yo siempre pensé eso, el amor no se puede escoger, y si resulta que viene y es alguien de tu mismo sexo ¡qué más da! Yo soy más de NaruSasu porque en el SasuNaru siempre ponen a Naruto muy llorica, no sé, no lo veo realista. Para entender a Sasu está Naru =D

**Misao,** bueno el acercamiento va poco a poco :3

**Penny Uchiha,** Tranquila, ya me encargaré yo de matarlo ¡wajajaja! Bueno, ya habrá alguna manera de que Sasu acabe admitiendo lo que siente, tiempo al tiempo, además, Naruto es muy ingenioso y seguro que se le ocurre algo

**Stefany BM,** Sasuke también es humano, y como Naruto está poniendo su mundo patas arriba, es normal que se cuestione cosas que nunca había pensado :3

**Tsukimine12,** XDDDDD Tu comentario me hizo gracia XDDD ¡Leer a oscuras es malo para la vista! Antes yo no tenía que usar gafas, y por hacer el tonto ahora sí u_u Tu foto de perfil es adorable *3*

**Wiiel . Ritsu,** ¡Tranquilidad! Ese mal nacido saldrá muy pronto y lo torturaré a gusto =D ¡Gracias por la suerte! :3

**xwzy,** Probablemente se me haya escapado, no es ningún españolismo XDDD Esta expresión me mató de risa XDD Cuando me acuerde corregiré los Uchiha mal puestos y esos puntos finales. Bueno, yo siempre he pensado que lo importante es el sentimiento, no si es hombre mujer o lo que sea, así que no pude evitar ponerlo en el fic XD ¡Pelea con tu flojera! ¡Eres más fuerte que ella!

**Zanzamaru,**¡Seeeeeeeeeeh! ¡Crak fic! Escríbelo, ya me lo estoy imaginando, Sasuke muy engreído y Naruto mirándole en plan ¬¬ XDDDD ¿existe de verdad la cerveza de mantequilla? La choppera sería una monada, aunque siempre puedo robártela, juas

¿Faltas de hortojraphiá? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Un eco que se está divorciando de su mujer que está harta de él y le quiere quitar los murciélagos, la cueva y la oscuridad porque está harta de que él siempre gane las discusiones aunque no tenga razón porque siempre tiene la última palabra, y por eso mismo en el juicio del divorcio consigue llevárselo todo?

¿Próximo capítulo?**El 19 de febrero** =D


	9. Bollos y tarta

Nada y nada menos, que ha quedado con el puto Kazekage.

Veo que Ino y Sakura se debaten durante un segundo si acercarse a saludar a su amigo, o simplemente pasar de largo, pero yo decido más rápido que ellas, y simplemente sigo caminando, importándome cuatro mierdas si me ve o no, no me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Ando con paso rápido y constante, pretendiendo pasar inadvertido, ignorando al mundo.

-¡Eh! –oigo una voz.

Durante una voz me debato entre pararme o no, ya que sé quién me ha llamado la atención, pero debo de ser un maldito gato, ya que la curiosidad me mata otra vez, así que me hago el aludido y me giro.

-¡Hola, Sasuke!

El mayor se echa una pequeña carrera hacia mí, yo le espero sin cambiar en lo más mínimo mi expresión.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunta con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco la persona que le acompañaba se acerca a nosotros, con su uniforme de Kage que a mí no me impone respeto, y parece notarlo, ya que me dirige una mirada fría y amenazante.

-¡Este es Gaara! –me lo presenta.

-Hum.

-Hum.

Realmente no sé quién de los dos dice eso antes, lo cual me saca de mis casillas en un tiempo récord, ¿de qué va este tío?

-Él es Sasuke –le dice como si ya supiera de mi existencia.

-Encantado –dice finalmente el pelirrojo.

-¡Naruto! –grita la rubia y le da un gran abrazo.

-Hola, Ino –mira a Sakura -. Hola, Sakura –señala al de ojos verde que tiene a su lado -. Éste es Gaara.

-¡Claro que sabemos quién es! –asiente la rubia -. El Kazekage no puede pasar así de desapercibido.

-Encantado –vuelve a repetir de forma educada.

-¡Eres mucho más guapo en persona!

Veo que el pelirrojo sonríe levemente, y entonces el rubio le lanza una mirada de…¿complicidad?

Levanto una ceja.

-¿Ves? Siempre te digo que eres atractivo ¡ahora tendrás que creerme!

-Quizás debería empezar a hacerlo.

Aunque no estoy prestando demasiado atención a la conversación que mantienen mientras caminamos, sí que soy lo suficientemente avispado como para darme cuenta de que Gaara me fulmina varias veces con la mirada, como si me advirtiera de algo o tuviera algún problema conmigo, o quizás como si tuviera curiosidad por cómo actúo.

Está empezando a tocarme la moral a dos manos.

Me dispongo a soltarle cualquier bordería para mantenerle a ralla, pero entonces el rubio me habla, mientras las chicas siguen haciéndole preguntas al pelirrojo sobre su labor como Kage de su aldea, y él contesta amablemente.

-¡Ey, Uchiha! Te veo pensativo.

Vuelvo a levantar una ceja.

-Aunque claro, aunque lo estés no me dirás por qué –se queda pensativo.

-Chico listo.

-No se trata de inteligencia –se rasca la cabeza -. Es que ya nos conocemos.

-Eso serás tú, yo sigo sin entenderte.

El rubio se echa una amplia carcajada, y entonces me fijo en que el Kazekage relaja su expresión conmigo, aunque no sé por qué.

-No sabía que tuvieras amigos tan poderosos –le dejo caer.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas –se encoje de hombros -. También te conozco a ti.

Algo se revuelve dentro de mí al pensar si eso ha sido alguna clase de piropo, pero entonces veo que me saca la lengua con picardía, y agito la cabeza disipando ese pensamiento.

-Aunque sin duda, es más interesante decir que conoces a un Kage que a un soso Uchiha –sonríe.

Me dispongo a cagarme en su madre o algo, pero entonces el pelirrojo habla.

-¿De qué os conocéis?

-Eso mismo podría decir yo –le contesto, y el pelirrojo parece sonreír divertido.

-¡Gaara y yo nos conocemos desde hace años! –cuenta el rubio muy contento.

-Me salvó la vida.

-¿Este idiota? –le señalo incrédulo.

-El mismo –y veo que le mira de reojo con una sonrisa -. Realmente le debo mucho.

-¡Oh, vamos, Gaara! No hay por qué exagerar –se rasca la nuca con inocencia -. Solo necesitabas un empujoncito.

-Quizás, pero tú fuiste el único que tuvo el valor de dármelo.

Me empiezan a entrar arcadas, solo falta ya que se confiesen amor eterno el uno al otro y se pongan a hacer cosas feas ahí en medio

-Iros a un hotel –intervengo.

Resoplo molesto y me despido con un gesto de muñeca.

-¡Uchiha de los cojones! –exclama Naruto.

-Vamos a llegar tarde al despacho de la Hokage –les recuerdo a las chicas.

-¡Nos va a matar!

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Maldito Sasuke de culo helado! ¡No entiendes la amistad verdadera! –escucho que me maldice a lo lejos.

Finalmente conseguimos los tres llegar a hablar con Tsunade, y tras cuarenta y cinco minutos de gritos por llegar tarde, nos manda llevar al capitán de los ANBU un documento importante para no sé qué, yo solamente obedezco y me dirijo al edificio donde suelen entrenar ellos.

Nada más entrar en el edificio, me maldigo a mí mismo, ya que parece que el rubio le está enseñando las instalaciones a su amiguito, sin embargo, intento pasar desapercibido e ir directamente al despacho del director a darle los papeles.

Más tranquilo por no haber sido descubierto, me dispongo a alejarme de ese chico tan molesto y…

-¿Le has visto?

-¡Qué guapo!

-Ese Uchiha Sasuke es muy guapo.

-¡Y qué lo digas!

Y entonces parece que hay ninjas allí que sienten atracción por mi aspecto físico perfecto y mi porte altanero, por lo que en seguida se corre la voz, y veo que el rubio acaba por verme.

Ruedo los ojos.

-¿Me estás siguiendo, Sasuke? –me levanta una ceja.

-Más quisieras –le fulmino -. Tsunade me mandó a unas cosas.

-Ya.

Me giro sobre mis talones dispuesto a marcharme.

-Oye, Sasuke –remarca cada sílaba de mi nombre -. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Soy tu superior –me recuerda -. Quizás quieres que tu superior te enseñe las instalaciones ANBU.

-¿Eres su superior? –pregunta Gaara.

-Es solo un Jounin –asiente -. Es menor de edad.

-¿En serio? –se sorprende el pelirrojo, y al tiempo parece comprender algo.

-No es necesario –siseo.

-Pareces mayor –me clava los ojos el Kage.

-Y él más pequeño –bufo señalando a Naruto.

Gaara vuelve a sonreír, aunque veo algo de… ¿Resignación? En su mirada.

-¡Ah! ¿Antes preguntaste de qué nos conocíamos?.

-Cierto.

-Estoy ocupado –gruño.

-¿Vas al despacho de la Hokage? –pregunta Naruto, asiento -. Vamos contigo, Gaara ahora tiene que hablar con ella.

Mierda, no voy a conseguir librarme de él, me va a molestar todo el día con ese dichoso pelirrojo que me observa no sé por qué.

-Verás –relata -, Sasuke y sus amigos eran todos unos homófobos.

-Yo nunca he sido tal.

-¿Ah, no? –levanta una ceja el rubio.

-Realmente no tengo ninguna postura al respecto.

-Pero tú eres raro.

-Y tú ruidoso.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –se cruza de brazos.

-Y nada de lo que tú digas suele tenerlo.

Naruto se queda durante un momento callado, seguimos caminando, y el Kazekage vuelve a mirarme con una mezcla de odio y curiosidad, pero sin llegar a hablar ¿Por qué parece odiarme a ratos?

-Touché –dice finalmente -. Total, Ino…

-¿Alguien habla de mí?

-¡Ino! ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tsunade está histérica.

-Como siempre –casi decimos a la vez Naruto y yo.

-Idiota.

-Bastardo.

-Estabas tardando, y me ha mandado a buscarte -completa la rubia.

-Estoy en camino –digo.

-Ya lo veo –sonríe -. ¿Por qué hablabais de mí?

-Le estaba contando a Gaara cómo nos conocimos el bastardo y yo.

-Hum-gruño.

-¡Ah, sí! –se echa a reír -. La discusión entre ambos fue muy divertida.

-¿Discutieron? –se interesa el pelirrojo.

-Sí, de hecho estuvieron meses sin hablarse…

-Eso no tuvo nada que ver-interviene el rubio -. Es que Sasuke tiene mal genio si le llamas crío.

Le fulmino con la mirada, y recibo una mirada asesina del Kage.

-Pero después hicisteis las paces, aunque no sé cómo –nos mira con curiosidad.

Veo que el rubio sonríe tontamente, y parece darme las gracias con la mirada, aunque mi expresión no varía ni un solo ápice, que le dé esas sonrisas idiotas al pelirrojo y no a mí.

-Y ahora parece que son hasta amigos -dice contenta la rubia.

-Ya veo.

Finalmente llegamos al edificio, vuelvo a entrar en el despacho de la Hokage, me grita otros cuarenta y cinco minutos mientras que finjo sentirme arrepentido de llegar tarde o cualquiera de esas tonterías, y entonces me manda otro recado, permitiendo al Kazekage y a Naruto entrar en la habitación donde hacía poco estaban atentando contra mis tímpanos.

Paso el resto de la semana bastante tranquilo, quizás porque el rubio molesto está ocupado acompañando a todas partes a su amigo, sin embargo, eso no me quita de tener que aguantar a la gente de mi alrededor murmurando sobre ese tema e intentando mantenerse al día. En Konoha no sé si habrá buenos ninjas, pero en recabar información son inmejorables, ya podían canalizar sus energías en otra cosa.

Bufo por enésima vez en el día, esta vez me ha tocado hacer papeleo, y he tenido la mala suerte de que me ha tocado con mi rubia amiga, y con Chouji, que además de pasarse el día comiendo, parece que también es un cotilla.

-Oye, Ino, ¿no dijo Kakashi que el chico con el que había quedado estaba detrás de él?

-¡Es verdad! Eso significa que el Kazekage está enamorado de Naruto –se queda sorprendida.

-Pero… ¿él?

-Cuando me los encontré me dio la impresión de que el rubio solo le veía como un amigo.

-¿En serio?

¿Por qué? Tampoco es que me pueda pronunciar al respecto, tampoco sé si el tal Gaara es atractivo, pero supongo que era una buena oportunidad para quitarse de la mente a ese hijo de su madre, aunque… quizás mejor que no le guste, aunque no sé por qué.

-Eso me pareció…

-Aún así –se acaba su paquete de patatas fritas -. La carne es débil.

-¿Débil? –les miro sin entender.

-Es como cuando te llevas toda la tarde esperando a que tu madre haga una tarta –comienza a explicar el hombre -, y cuando la acaba resulta que se le cae. Te da pena, pero sigues teniendo hambre, así que te comes unos bollos.

¿Eh?

-¿Naruto es una tarta? –ladeo la cabeza.

De todos los símiles para explicar una frase coloquial que podría haber hecho ¿por qué ha escogido hablar de comida? Jamás entenderé esa clase de cosas, yo soy una persona a la que le gustan las cosas claras, que me digan lo que sea sin rodeos ni delicadezas, así lo hago yo…

Tuerzo el gesto.

Aunque a veces a la gente no parece hacerle gracia que suelte lo que sea de sopetón y de forma tan directa

-La tarta es el otro chico –se ríe Ino -. Los bollos son Gaara.

Entiendo.

-No sé… -dice pensativa la mujer -. Si Gaara no es quien le gusta, la otra persona de la que hablaba Kakashi es quien ha empezado a gustarle.

-Cierto… -abre otra bolsa -. Aún así, la carne es débil…. Huum, qué hambre.

-¿Quién será? –se queda pensativa -

Sigo sin darle demasiada importancia a estos cotilleos, pero aún así me quedo pensando en lo que han dicho. No creo que Naruto sea de esos que se meten en la cama de cualquiera para olvidar, no parece un cobarde ni mucho menos, y pese a que ese tío que le amarga la vida sea una mala elección, y sea una buena idea olvidarle, quizás ésta no es la mejor idea.

Además, creo que el otro ha empezado a gustarle oficialmente

-¡Ey, Sasuke!

Ruedo los ojos y me voy la vuelta. Otra vez está aquí. Voy a estar encontrándomelo todo el maldito día. Ya podría irse con el bollo o con el que realmente le gusta

-¡No me huyas, mamón!

Escucho que se pone a mi lado y después me revuelve el pelo supongo que en venganza, recibiendo una mirada glacial de mi parte.

-Vete con Gaara y déjame en paz –gruño.

-¿Estás celoso? –se echa a reír.

-Todo lo contrario –suspiro -. Desde que está él, mi vida es más tranquila.

-Una pena.

¿Una pena que no esté celoso? ¿Qué cojones significa eso? ¿Estaba lanzándome alguna clase de indirecta romántica o algo así? Eso sería muy raro, aunque quizás poco inesperado, él es gay… Pero eso no significa que le tenga que gustar.

Supongo que en mis ojos ve mi confusión.

-Mi amigo ha tenido que irse.

-Ah.

-Una pena –repite -. Ahora volveré a incordiarte.

Maldita sea.

El rubio se pone a contarme a saber qué, y yo mientras divago en mi propia mente, pensando si realmente su carne habrá sido débil y se habrá dejado llevar por el Kazekage que parece beber los vientos por él. Si realmente lo ha hecho creo que me sentiría… decepcionado

-¿Te acostaste con él?

Veo que Naruto se queda muy sorprendido y durante un instante no sabe bien qué decir, abriendo un par de veces la boca como si fuera a hablar, cerrándola después sin saber qué decir exactamente.

Ruedo los ojos

Me lo tomaré como un sí

Echo a andar mientras él se queda aún unos segundos todavía sorprendido, aunque mi tranquilidad no dura mucho tiempo, ya que en seguida se echa una carrera y se coloca a mi lado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –me pregunta el rubio no sin una cierta sonrisa pícara.

-Chouji dice que Gaara son unos bollitos, y el otro chico una tarta

-¿Qué? –se rasca la cabeza sin entender.

-Déjalo

El rubio se queda un momento callado.

-No sé lo que has querido decir con toda esa comida –escucho que le suena el estómago -, pero si tienes curiosidad por saberlo, no, no me he acostado con Gaara.

-Ah.

Él sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es una buena forma de librarte de la tensión sexual?

El rubio se echa una gran carcajada, limpiándose las lágrimas después.

-Puede, pero yo no soy así.

-¿Por qué?

Se cruza de brazos.

-¿Sabes hacer algo más que preguntar? –pone una mueca molestia -. Porque hay alguien que me gusta, y no le quiero hacer eso a él.

-¿Acaso estáis a punto de salir?

-De hecho no –se revuelve el pelo-, pero no quiero que piense que me acuesto con cualquiera.

-¿Es gay?

Se muerde el labio inferior.

-No lo sé. Es posible que no –se encoje de hombros.

-¿Le gustas?

-Es posible –sonríe tontamente y también algo divertido.

-Entonces es gay –afirmo como si acabara de decir una verdad universal.

-No tiene porqué.

-¿Ah, no?

-Puede ser bisexual.

¿Eso existe? Frunzo el ceño confundido, y no sé por qué el estómago se me revuelve cuando me dedica una sonrisa.

-El caso –me echa el brazo por encima de los hombros -, es que no quiero que piense eso.

Le quito el brazo, apartándome de él, no me gusta que la gente se me acerque tanto, y mucho menos él, me pone nervioso. El rubio sonríe.

-¿Y del que llevas tanto enamorado?

-Hago lo que puedo para olvidarle.

Caminamos un par de minutos el uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada más, pero tampoco sintiéndonos incómodos con el silencio. Naruto con la vista al suelo, hasta que la sube con una de sus sonrisas típicas, idiota y sincera a partes iguales.

-Espero que él pueda esperar, que me dé tiempo para olvidar –suspira -. El tiempo lo cura todo.

Le miro un par de segundos.

-No creo que le importe.

Veo que el de ojos azules me mira de reojo, con un brillo especial en ellos, y se sonroja levemente, sin llegar a hablar ¿He dicho algo raro?

-o-

¡Hoooola! ¡he sido puntual! Ya sé que Gaara era muy cliché, pero también es alguien que está muy unido a Naruto, por lo que es más fácil que se haya enamorado de él con el tiempo, que inventarme a otro personaje (ya es suficiente con inventarme uno XD).

¡Más noticias! **La fatalidad de lo indefinido** será una vez más será sobre Sasuke y Naruto, y NO será un universo alternativo. Además, también será de humor aunque con algún tinte de drama, lo justo para hacer que la trama de la historia evolucione (no me gusta poner triste a nadie XD). Iré diciendo noticias poco a poco =D Soy mala

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **July-duendecillo, kioky kon, Michiru Ai, ojosdeluna, sakura1402, the nekos mode**

**404,** ¡Eso pretendo siempre con mis historias! No me gusta que las cosas sucedan rápido, porque entonces se pierden matices y gestos que muestran mucho más :3 Sasuke, como hombre glacial, necesita tiempo para enamorarse y admitir que lo está haciendo

**Goten Trunks5, **que Sasuke acepte que está interesado sería como aceptar que tiene sentimientos... Difícil lo veo XD Bueno, un Sasuke super celoso no sería él, pero sí que está algo celoso, aunque claro, no lo admitirá

**HarukoUchiMakii, **Un Sasuke celoso es tan mono :3 Bueno, muchas veces no hago queriendo dejarlo intrigante, solamente escribo hasta cuando me da tiempo :3 ¡Gracias por los bombones!

**Hatake E., **¿cómo fueron los exámenes? ¿Sirvió mi Naruto dándote ánimos? ¿Se llevó hasta los pompones y el vestido de animadora? Juas, ahora que has visto quién era ya sabes por qué no podía dar pistas, hubiese sido demasiado obvio XDD ¿Más largo de lo previsto? Me está entrando mucha curiosidad con tu nuevo fic, qué pena que haya que esperar tanto T_T En realidad este es mi segundo año de alemán *3* Me encanta el idiota XDDDD

**Hime-Sora**, Bueno, este es mi segundo año de alemán, pero todavía no me atrevo a escribir nada complejo XDDD Es un idioma tan complicado...Ese libro parece raro XDDD Lo apuntaré en mi lista y echaré un ojo :3 Seguro que Naruto le pateará, solo hay que esperar :3

**Izumi-sakachita,** Creo que Naruto es demasiado inocente como para tenderle una trampa así, pero es cierto que Gaara ha sido útil para darle celos :3 Si me estoy quieta me aburro, la verdad, es más, estoy pensando en apuntarme a otro curso cuando acabe éste ¡Escribir me encanta! Es una de mis formar de descansar, es más, en época de exámenes no me fastidiaba tanto estudiar como no poder hacer escribir. Tantas ideas y sin poder escribirlas... ¡Jum! Me alegro de que te guste leerme eso me da más ilusión *3*

**Jiyu- K . U . I,** ¡Acertaste! Era Gaara, y creo que es obvio también por quién despertó sentimientos, y sin querer Sasuke le ha dado esperanzas 3 Su subconsciente le traiciona, además, como tú dices va para largo, la relación va poco a poco :3

**LF Tansy, **creo que todos hemos andado un poco liados estos días , Bueno, ya se desveló quién se muere por sus huesos, y aunque sepamos su nombre, Gaara ha servido para darle celos, y además Naruto no parece corresponderle, así que una jugada perfecta. Sasukito celoso es tan adorable...

**Ojosdeluna,** ¡cuánto tiempo! La verdad es que los exámenes son un horror x,x y qué pena que te castigaran , Si te soy sincera tengo que estrujarme mucho los sesos para hacer los diálogos coherentes y como son ellos, pero me alegro de que te hagan reír, señal de que lo estoy haciendo bien :3

**Sakura1402 ,** ¡Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando :y ¡y acertaste! Era Gaara

**Stefany BM**, Sasu celoso es tan adorable... Aunque creo que quedó claro que no tiene de qué preocuparse :3

**Wiiel . Ritsu,** ¡Ding, ding! Premio, fue Gaara. A mí me gusta mucho también ese personaje, la verdad, no sé, siempre me da ternura, aunque me ha dado un poco de pena tener que usarle así para darle celos a Sasuke XDDD

**Zanzamaru, **¿Es fácil de hacer? Cuéntame, cuéntame *3*La eca es un ser malvado, pero al menos no le quitó los murciélagos al eco, pobre sino, se quedaría tan solito... Lo del resultado de un amistoso entre niblu y namibia me mató de la risa XDDDD ¡TIENES que escribirlo! Estoy deseando leerlo *3* ¿Skype? ¿Alguien dijo Skype? La verdad es que tengo una cuenta, pero no sé usar el SKype, pa mi es brujería moderna XDDDD De todas formas si quieres te paso mi cuenta y así me conecto con esas cosas tan tecnológicas XDDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿faltas de ortografía? ¿Investigaciones que investigan a investigadores que creen que están locos porque han sacado un estudio en el que declaran firmemente que la gente confiesa que el momento más tenso de su vida fue cuando asistió a un Bautizo de un Gremlin y cuyo convite era más allá de las 12 de la noche?

¿Siguiente capítulo? El **24 de febrero**


	10. Yo nunca

Después de ese día no vuelvo a preguntar sobre la vida amorosa de mi amigo, pero parece que le va bien, ya que no le vuelvo a ver abatido o triste, más bien lo contrario, parece que con esa persona las cosas van avanzando, ya que cada vez que le veo está con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, riendo y haciendo el idiota por donde quiera que pasa.

Finalmente la primavera da paso al verano, y este a Julio, cuando por fin voy a cumplir mi mayoría de edad y podré por fin entrar en el cuerpo de ninjas ANBU, lo que me tiene algo parecido a emocionado.

Aunque yo no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños, Naruto mis amigos y los suyos deciden que mi casa es un lugar perfecto para hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto, y así felicitarme por llegar a los dieciocho.

-¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke!

-No seas aburrido

-No voy a dejar que profanéis la Residencia Uchiha con cualquiera.

-Tranquilo, Sasukito –me echa el brazo encima Naruto -, solo irán tus amigos y los míos.

-¿Sasukito? –levanto una ceja y vuelvo a quitarle el brazo.

-Todavía soy tu superior –sonríe con picardía -, y hasta que te hagas ANBU me voy a aprovechar.

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños –siseo.

-Por eso hoy tengo que aprovechar–sonríe.

Al final, no sé por qué accedo a que lo celebremos en el patio de mi casa, con comida, música y alcohol, lo que a mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero al resto les parece una genial idea.

La fiesta parece animada, ya que todo el mundo baila y ríe, e incluso jugamos a las películas mudas, y algunas tonterías de esas, aunque lo que más me sorprende es cuando empiezan a jugar a "Yo nunca"(1), entretenimiento al que decido mantenerme al margen, porque no entiendo bien qué tiene de divertido.

-¡Oh, venga, Sasuke! –intenta animarme la rubia -. Estrena tu mayoría de edad bebiendo.

Poco a poco todos se van colocando en un círculo, sentándose en el cespéd con un vaso cerca y un par de botellas en el centro, para rellenarlas cuando haga falta.

-No pienso oponerme –me sonríe el rubio.

Me limito a levantar una ceja y coger una silla del patio, colocándome lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que sepan que no pienso participar. No pienso dejar que usen mi cumpleaños para emborracharme y aprovecharse de mí, o sonsacarme cosas y que luego la prensa rosa se pase meses soltando cotilleos sobre mí.

Finalmente se cansan de insistirme y comienzan con las frases, las primeras comunes, yo mientras tanto voy echándole un ojo a los regalos que han traído mis amigos.

-Yo nunca…-se queda pensando Sakura.

-¡Eh, eh! –interviene Kiba -. Kakashi me ha dicho que Naruto borracho es muy divertido –sonríe con malicia.

-Lo es –veo que asiente el nombrado.

Sí, el del pelo plateado también ha venido, así que tengo la esperanza de que no haga nada raro. De momento está tranquilo, no participa en el juego, aunque se está acercando como quien no quiere la cosa poco a poco a mí.

-¿Y qué? –pregunta Chouji.

-Dejadme a mí –le pide a Sakura.

-Todo tuyo –sonríe ella.

-Yo nunca he sido ANBU

Veo que el rubio pone una mueca infantil y se cruza de brazos, siendo el único en beber de todos los que están allí, mientras el resto se echan una carcajada.

-Eso no vale –se queja -. No vayáis a por mí.

Tras acabar de mirar los regalos caigo en que hay una persona que no ha traído nada, tampoco es que espere que todos me den algo, pero de él me esperaba algo, por su personalidad y desde ese paquete de Sal, me esperaba hasta una tarjeta llamándome viejo o algo.

Tuerzo el gesto.

-¡Hágamoslo más picante! –exclama a Ino.

Una ovación entre nuestros amigos. Todos se ponen a mirarse unos a otros frotándose las manos por todas las cosas que pueden salir a partir de ahí.

Me levanto y rondo por toda la habitación echándole un ojo a la habitación, buscando inconscientemente algo que no sé qué es.

-Yo nunca…

Finalmente cojo un vaso con algún refresco.

-He besado a alguien del mismo sexo.

Veo que Naruto vuelve a poner una mueca de enfado infantil, y bebe, siendo seguido por Kakashi, por la propia Ino que se echa a reír alegremente sin darle importancia, y por Shikamaru, que antes de dar un sorbo dice algo como "qué problemático".

-¿Tú? –le mira con la boca abierta Kiba.

-Oh, vamos –exclama con pereza -. Fue de pequeño.

Empiezo a beber algo distraído, sin realmente prestar atención a lo que está sucediendo.

Todos se echan a reír, queriendo que todos cuenten un poco sus experiencias, pero entonces veo sonreír a Kakashi de esa forma que inquieta a cualquiera, y temo lo peor.

-Haces bien en beber, Sasuke.

Veo que todos se giran para mirarme, y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, atragantándome con lo que estaba tomando, tosiendo un par de veces.

-¿Qué dices? –gruño.

-¿Es eso cierto? –se le ilumina la cara a Ino.

-Tenía sed –le fulmino con la mirada a Kakashi.

-Yo lo vi todo –asiente el mayor.

Me cruzo de brazos y empiezo a pensar en cuál va a ser la mejor forma de matarlo, si descuartizarlo vivo y después alimentar a sus perros con él, o simplemente robarle ropa interior a la Hokage y decirle que fue él. Ambas son igual de terroríficas.

-¡Cuenta!

-Que os lo cuente Naruto –sonríe.

-¿Naruto? ¿Por qué? –pregunta Sakura.

-¡Oh, Dios, mío! –exclama Ino -. ¿Te has morreado(2) con Sasuke y no me has contado nada? –mira a su amigo.

Me dejo caer de nuevo en la silla y empiezo a masajearme las sienes agachando la cabeza con molestia, sintiendo un poco de calor en las mejillas. Ese maldito Kakashi… Siempre le ha gustado ponerme en situaciones comprometidas.

-¡Oh, vamos! –se pone a rascarse la cabeza el rubio, rojo como un tomate -. No fue nada.

-¡Dios mío! –asienten las chicas.

-¡Pensé que era una broma de Kakashi!

Siento todas la miradas clavadas en mí, así que decido no levantar la vista, intentando pensar en cómo aclarar todo esto, aunque no se me ocurre nada. Lo que me faltaría es que pensasen que soy su novio o algo, porque… Porque joder, soy su amigo y eso… Y ya está… Me llevo bien con él, discutimos y compartimos tiempo juntos… ¡Pero nada más!

Me muerdo el labio sin poder evitarlo.

Joder, él no me gusta…

-¡A ver! –intenta poner orden –Fue un accidente –aclara.

-¡Aaaaah!

-Más que un beso eso fue un choque de fuerzas.

Parece que se muerde la lengua, porque entonces recuerda nuestro otro "choque de fuerzas", que no fue para nada un accidente, aunque en realidad tampoco fue nada, solo mi forma de demostrarle que no soy un crío.

-¡Cuéntanos!

Finalmente parece que él relata todo lo que pasó, por lo que mi reputación vuelve a estar a salvo, y yo no tengo que decir nada. Ino parece decepcionada, no sé por qué, Kakashi divertido, y Naruto… bueno, Naruto todavía está algo sonrojado.

Tras un buen rato de cotilleo la cosa se calma, y siguen jugando, y yo continuo dando vueltas por el patio, como si fuera un perro encerrado.

-¡Yo nunca…!

-¿Buscas el regalo de Naruto? –oigo a Kakashi.

Levanto una ceja y él parece sonreír por no sé qué motivo.

Realmente no estaba buscando nada, no es que me importa pero… Ese maldito rubio… Siempre me está diciendo que soy su amigo, y después seguro que se le olvidó mi cumpleaños. Espero que después no se ponga molesto lloriqueándome pidiéndome perdón.

Tsk.

Chasqueo la lengua.

-A mí nunca podría gustarme alguien de esta habitación.

Instintivamente acabo mirando quien bebe, y realmente casi todos beben, entre risas y susurros de cómplice.

Veo que Kakashi se vuelve a poner a mi lado, y me tiende una bebida.

-Parece que aquí se gustan unos a otros –comenta.

Asiento y acepto lo que me tiende, dando un pequeño sorbo dejando de mirar cómo van cogiendo todos su vasos. Durante un instante me parece que mi vista se cruza con la del rubio, que cuando me ve, sonríe, alza el vaso en mi dirección y bebe a mi salud.

¿Está de coña? Noto como algo da un salto en mi interior, y decido no tomar nada más con burbujas por esta noche.

Veo que el rubio empieza a descojonarse vivo ante mi expresión de ¿confusión? Le fulmino con la mirada cuando se atreve a guiñarme un ojo. A este rubio realmente le encanta molestarme.

-Parece que Naruto está un poco contento –oigo a Kakashi.

¡Ah! Es que ha bebido. Por esa se salva, que sino iría a partirle la cara de una forma brutal y salvaje. Nadie me chulea de esa forma.

Al final acaban con ese dichoso juego, no por falta de preguntas o ganas, sino porque ya no queda alcohol, y algunos de mis amigos están un poco… Perjudicados, por decirlo de alguna forma. Veo que Naruto coge una silla y se deja caer a mi lado.

-¡Oh, vamos! –me mira divertido -. Estaba de broma –sonríe -. Por mucho que ahora seas mayor de edad eso no quita que vaya a dejar de cachondearme(3) de ti.

-Tsk.

-Además, así tienes una de cal y otra de arena (4).

-¿Hum?

-Como miembro actual de los ANBU, de parte de nuestra Hokage –sonríe muy ampliamente -, tengo el placer de decirte que a partir de mañana...

Poco a poco se me va poniendo el corazón a cien por hora, y una sonrisa ladeada empieza a asomarse en mi cara.

-Formarás parte de mi escuadrón ANBU

¡Sí! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin soy ANBU! Tarde o temprano acabaría entrando, soy un genio y ella lo sabe, solamente se estaba resistiendo, pero era inevitable, sin mí muchas misiones no se podrían realizar…

-Por lo que.

Oh, espera. Se me borra el intento de sonrisa en una milésima de segundo.

-Sigo siendo tu su-pe-ri-or.

-Estás de coña.

-No.

Y entonces el rubio empieza a reírse a carcajada limpia como si le hubieran contado el mejor del chiste del mundo, atrayendo la atención del resto de los invitados que se acercan curiosos a ver qué demonios pasa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Van a aceptar a Sasuke como ANBU

-¡Enhorabuena!

-¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!

-¿Y por qué se ríe Naruto? –pregunta la rubia.

-Porque le han puesto en el escuadrón de Naruto –aclara Kakashi, ya que el rubio no puede parar de reír.

-Creo que nunca podrás ganar una discusión, Sasukito –dice llorando de la risa el condenado zorro.

-Vete a la mierda.

Me levanto de la silla y me voy del jardín oyendo de fondo al maldito chico seguir riéndose. No tiene gracia, cuando por fin logro una de mis metas resulta que me ponen como subordinado, y no como de cualquier persona ¡sino de él! ¡Maldita sea! Seguro que es un castigo divino por ser tan perfecto.

Maldito Naruto.

Poco a poco mis amigos van yéndose, y aunque el rubio intenta hablar conmigo un par de veces, le esquivo, le esquivo para no patearle. Al final me quedo solo, y por fin me puedo dejar caer en el césped con tranquilidad.

Extiendo los brazos hacia el cielo, como si pudiera coger las estrellas.

¡ANBU! ¡ANBU por fin!

Cierro las manos, sintiendo que estoy pudiendo coger esos astros, y entonces veo aparecer en mi encuadre unos ojos más azules que el cielo nocturno. Me incorporo, abrazándome las rodillas ligeramente, mientras el otro chico se tumba a mi lado, estirándose con pereza mientras bosteza cansado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me quedo a ayudarte a recoger.

-Nadie te ha pedido que…

-Tsunade no estaba segura –me interrumpe -. Sinceramente ella tenía miedo de que acabases como tu hermano.

Tuerzo el gesto sintiendo una punzada en el pecho cuando le nombran.

-Así que fui yo quien le dijo que él y tú sois distintos –sonríe y se medio incorpora, apoyándose en un brazo -. Le dije que te pusiese en mi escuadrón si así se sentía más segura.

Ya veo. Tsk, ¿quién le pidió que hiciera eso por mí? ¿Es acaso esto su regalo de cumpleaños? Me esperaba una tarjeta o un camión de sal, o cualquier otra cosa, no esto. No puedo evitar morderme un momento el labio.

Cuando poso mis ojos en los suyos, veo que mi gesto no ha pasado inadvertido, ya que se ha quedado mirando mis labios.

-¿Sigues con curiosidad?

-¿Hum?

-Querías saber qué se sentía al besar a alguien de tu mismo sexo –me recuerda.

-Ah.

Hacía tiempo que no me lo planteaba, la verdad, desde aquel día no me lo pensé más.

Siento como Naruto me coge del cuello de la camisa tirando de mí, acercándome a él de forma lenta, quizás dándome tiempo a pensar o a rectificar en cualquier momento, recostándose sobre la hierba con mi cara a unos escasos centímetros de la suya, mirando alternativamente a mis labios y mis ojos.

-¿Sigues todavía?

No sé por qué no llego a decir nada, pero entonces me siento como un gato, ya que una frase no acaba de escribirse en mi mente, una que empieza con "la curiosidad…"

Noto la mano caliente acariciarme lentamente el cuello, hasta que se aferra a mi nuca y salva la distancia que quedaba entre ambos, rozando al principio nuestros labios, hasta que él me muerde el labio inferior, provocándome a que abra la boca, consiguiendo que me deje besar dócilmente, sintiendo la calidez de su lengua jugando con la mía.

Al principio me quedo con los ojos abiertos y sin saber muy bien qué estoy haciendo, pero una ola de algo me sube por el cuerpo, y los cierro, dejándome llevar por… por la curiosidad.

El corazón parece que detecta algún enemigo cerca o se prepara para una batalla, ya que parece a punto de estallar, sobre todo cuando pasa su otro brazo por mi espalda, de arriba a abajo, y el que tenía en el cogote me acerca más, devorándome sin piedad y acariciándome el pelo con una forma que no sé por qué me parece agónicamente sensual.

Pronto, cuando empieza a confiarme, a sentirme cómodo con su sabor a cerveza y ramen, el beso se vuelve más brusco, empezando a modernos el uno al otro, pero sin llegar a separarnos del todo en ningún momento, como si fuera cualquiera de nuestras discusiones o peleas, solo que un nudo increíble en el estómago, no sé qué habré comido, me tiene los nervios crispados y hace que me esté quedando sin aire.

Finalmente él rompe el contacto, volviendo a mirarme a los labios y a los ojos por turnos.

No. No. No.

Él no me gusta.

Es imposible que me guste.

-o-

(1)"Yo nunca" es un juego en el que tienes que decir una frase, por ejemplo "yo nunca he comido galletas" y todos los que sí lo hayan hecho deben beber.

(2)Morrearse, besarse.

(3)Cachondearse, burlarse de alguien.

(4)" Una de cal y otra de arena", algo bueno y algo malo

¡Hola, holita vecinitos! Hoy tengo la noche ocupada, así que antes de subir tarde y retrasarme, lo subo antes =) Ya estoy buena de mi resfriado e intento buscar un rinconcito para acordarme de todos vosotros y escribir :3

¡Noticias! **La fatalidad de lo indefinido** probablemente sea NaruSasu, pero quién sabe, aún no he acabado el primer capítulo, aunque sé que va a resultar un reto duro de escribir (y eso lo hace más interesante =D)

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos**Alice Lilly Frances, Aoi-Hikawa, CloudSaekki, fussili, luciajbmartinezsie86, Shijo, Valemadrista, Yeli-chan**

**404, ¡**Gracias otra vez! No estaba segura de si se notaría la preocupación de Gaara y su aceptación respecto a Sasuke, pero veo que lo logré. Jamás se me dio bien retratar al Kazekage, la verdad, pero eso lo ahce un reto :3 Para mí son muy importantes los detalles, creo que pueden decir mucho más que cualquier declaración de amor

**AnataYume,**¿Sai? No se me había ocurrido pensar en él XDDDD Quizás lo hago aparecer por ahí otra vez =D

**Aoi-Hikawa,** Qué guay encontrar a alguien que piensa como yo, yo no creo que la gente se enamore así porque sí, y por eso estos dos necesitan tiempo para enamorarse :3

**Goten Trunks5,** Lo cierto es que el orgullo le está perjudicando mucho a Sasu, pero creo que está a punto de ceder, además, las indirectas de Naruto han pasado a directas con todas las letras XD

**HarukoUchiMakii,** Sí, Sasuke siempre taaaaaan delicado XDDD ¿comprendiste ya la reacción de Naruto al final? Sasuke le dio esperanzas sin saberlo, y Naruto se lo tomó al pie de la letra (no sé si me he explicado XD)

**Hatake E.,** ¡Ya me extrañaba no verte por aquí! ¡Me alegro de que los exámenes acabaran bien! ¿Naruto bailando? tengo que volver a ponerle haciendo el tonto como en Música Prenatal, era tan divertido escribirle XDDD No conocía a esa chica violinista, pero la verdad, me ha gustado, así que le estoy bicheando un poco (¿me recomiendas algo?) ¡Muchos ánimos con esos líos personales! A ver si la cosa mejora y tienes tiempo para respirar tranquila ewe ¡te envío mis buenas vibraciones desde aquí! La verdad no se me ocurrió que pudo haber algo entre ellos... Creo que me voy a apuntar la idea. A Sasu podría escribirselo en luces luminosas Naruto que se muere pos sus huesos y ni se enteraría XDDD Ya se repartirá leña en el fic, paciencia, ¡jeh! ¡Besitos para ti también!

**Hime-Sora,** La verdad es que nunca he escrito un GaaNaru òó Nunca sé cómo describir a Gaara XD Sasuke o Naruto se vengarán, tiempo al tiempo ¿cómo se llama ese doujinshi? Has despertado mi curiosidad XDDD

**Izumi-sakachita,** ¡Ya estoy mejor! La infección no fue seria, una pomadita unos días y ea, pero claro, el susto me lo llevé XD  
Me alegro de que te parezca que el fic promete *3* Estoy muy ilusionada con la idea, aunque la veo complicada, ¡ya os contaré! Creo que Sasuke ha acabado por enredarse sin quererlo 3 ¡Wah! A mí también me gusta mucho leer, no solo escribir, además dicen que la mejor manera de escribir mejor es leyendo *3* ¡Y gracias a ti! Tus reviews siempre me animan mucho a escribir :3

**Jiyu- K . U . I,**Gaara no acababa de tragar a Sasuke porque sabe que Naruto está por sus huesos, pero al mismo tiempo siente que con el Uchiha el rubio estará bien porque hay química 3 Para ser sincera, yo las preguntas las suelo soltar así XDDD Así que se debe tener cuidado conmigo al tomar sopa XDDDDD La verdad no se me ocurrió hacer que Naru le diera una oportunidad a Gaara . -. Quizás lo haga en un fic, porque me parece buena idea, en este ya no me pega XD

**kaoryciel94,** Gaara estaba enamorado de Naruto XDD El capítulo anterior fue un poco lioso con tantos enredos amorosos (como Kishi, que dice que todo es amor XD). La verdad es que cuando estaba escribiendo la comparación estaba merendando, así que normal que escribiese de bollos y tarta XDD

**kurumy3,** ¡Wah! Qué gran halago, no eres fan del NaruSasu pero te ha gustado mi historia, y además la consideras buena 3 ¡Muchas gracias! Hago mi mejor esfuerzo

**Leviatan-sama**, ¡Bienvenida a bordo!Ya sé que a veces puede ser un poco desesperante, pero también eso es bonito como has dicho, da espacio a lo sutil :3 PD: Tu nombre me recuerda al Final Fantasy xDDDDD

**LF Tansy,** sep, esa tarta msiteriosa, que según si es de chocolate, o de bizcocho o lo que sea, equivale a uno o más bollos. Qué hambre XD

**ojodeluna**, creo que en este capítulo Sasuke ha empezado a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, qué adorable *3* ¡Gracias por decir que mi trabajo es excelente! Me vas a sacar los colores XD Y suerte con este castigo ,

**Penny Uchiha,** ¡Qué pena que no tengas tiempo! , creo que Sasu ya sí empieza a ser consciente, y Naruto todavía no tiene muy claro ser correspondido, pero no va a quitar que lo intente. Y como ves ya no hay el problema de la edad(estaba todo pensado XDD)

**Sakura1402,** Gaara se preocupa por Naruto, y además está enamorado de él, y claro, por eso esas miraditas asesinas, aunque eso solo provocó más a Sasukito de mi alma, que, estoy de cauerdo contigo, celoso es un amor

**Stefany BM,** Ya Naruto parece estar consiguiendo olvidar al chico, es más, ese beso dice muchas cosas, pero quién sabe

**TheRusso**, La consciencia de Sasuke parece traicionarle, y lo que su mente no parece saber, sí lo conoce su cuerpo, por eso le traiciona :3

**Zanzamaru**, me han gustado tus frases de más tensa que, en serio, creo que voy a empezar a usar algunas, además, a mí también me gusta Harry Potter, ¿por qué estabas Potterica? XDDD ¿Acababas de ver la peli o algo? XDDD

¿Quejas? ¿sugerencias? ¿faltas de ortografía? ¿Trenes de vapor que llevan pulpos sabios y vivos en su interior y que hacen cuestiones a los pasajeros preguntando que si un tren eléctrico va a 150 km/h, por los Pirineo, con el viento apuntando hacia el noreste, que hacia dónde va el humo?

¿Próximo capítulo? El**1 de marzo**


	11. Solo fue un beso

Solo un maldito beso.

Joder.

Tengo todavía el corazón en alerta por los enemigos, y estoy prácticamente sin aliento. Mientras voy recuperando mi respiración normal él se levanta de forma perezosa.

-Ya no te estoy pervirtiendo –se echa a reír ampliamente.

Maldito rubio de los cojones.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

¿Hum? Pensaba que su regalo de cumpleaños había sido lo que dijo ayer de convertirme en ANBU, pero resulta que su regalo ha sido plantarme un morreo de campeonato. Uno que no me ha hecho sentir nada especial.

Qué no. Y punto.

-Dime ahora, ¿qué se siente? ¿Se siente incómodo o se siente bien?

-¿Q…? –me recompongo -. ¿Qué dices, idiota?

No puedo evitar sentirme totalmente desarmado, quizás porque no acabo de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, aunque me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Intento levantarme para recuperar mi dignidad que está en juego, pero al intentarlo siento como las piernas me tiemblan como un flan, así que simplemente me aclaro la garganta y me quedo sentado.

Mierda.

Noto que la cara me arde, pero por suerte el rubio ya se ha dado la vuelta. Cojo una gran bocanada de aire y por fin consigo ponerme de pie, comenzando a recoger vasos y botellas, y demás cosas que los invitados han dejado desparramados. En cualquier caso, intento darle la espalda.

-Tienes las orejas rojas –escucho detrás de mí.

No le contesto, simplemente gruño sin detenerme en mi labor, y sin girarme tampoco. No le voy a dar ese gusto. Estamos en verano y hace calor, por lo que es normal que esté un poco sofocado. Solo es eso.

Y punto.

Escucho como se ríe con picardía, y me giro hacia él, dándole un puñetazo que le tira en el suelo, pero el muy desgraciado no hace más que reírse más fuerte.

-¿Te estabas poniendo(1), Uchiha?

Me tiro encima de él y me propongo a matarle a ostias, pero entonces noto que hay algo que tiene duro, por lo que no puedo evitar volver a ponerme más rojo todavía, levantándome todo lo rápido que puedo. El rubio no se avergüenza, ni siquiera trata de ocultar que he conseguido excitarle, solamente se ríe.

-Soy gay, Sasuke –dice llorando de la risa.

-Tsk.

-Y tú estás muy bueno –se relame.

-Vete a burlarte de tu puta madre.

Prácticamente le escupo las palabras, girándome sobre mis talones y entrando en la casa, donde sigo colocando cosas. Al rato escucho unos pasos y como el rubio carga su cuerpo contra el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, cortándome el paso.

-Vamos, Sasuke. No pretendía burlarme de ti –dice ya en un tono más tranquilo -. No soy de piedra, y ante un beso así, es normal que mi cuerpo reaccione. Y el tuyo.

No contesto sino que le doy un empujón para que me deje pasar, gruñiendo molesto, aunque no sé realmente cuál de las cosas es la que exactamente me ha sacado de quicio.

-Tenías curiosidad –asiente -, así que ahí tienes la respuesta. Eso es lo que se siente.

-¿El qué? –le fulmino.

-No sé, no estoy en tu cabeza –se encoje de hombros -. Ahora ya puedes dejar de preguntar.

Le miro sin saber exactamente qué pensar, él simplemente me sonríe con total sinceridad y me da unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda, volviendo a recoger cosas y tirarlas en bolsas de basura mientras no dice nada más.

-Quizás eres gay –deja caer -. Tu cuerpo ha reaccionado y tal…

-No lo creo.

-Me lo temía.

Me paro un segundo a mirarle interrogante, él solamente hace un gesto con la cabeza, quitándole importancia a lo que ha dicho.

-No importa –se encoje de hombros -. Lo que sí es cierto, es que te hace falta echar un polvo (2)

-¿Eh?

-Ahora eres mayor de edad, ¿no te interesa?

-No.

-Qué lástima.

Vuelvo a mirarle sin entender.

-No sabes cuánta gente llorará al enterarse –me sonríe.

Ya bien entrada la madrugada, casi amaneciendo, conseguimos dejar mi casa medio ordenada, por lo que el rubio se excusa y se marcha ya que tiene que rellenar papeleo con el tema de que ahora soy ANBU. Maldita sea, nunca dejará de ser mi superior, y seguirá burlándose de mí. Siempre puedo matarle y hacer que parezca un accidente.

En cuanto se marcha me echo sobre la cama y me quedo dormido en seguida, y duermo de un tirón hasta que me levanto, no sé a qué hora, con una mano tocándome los labios ¿Qué habré estado soñando?

Algunos días pasan, bastante tranquilos aunque tengo que ir a hablar con Tsunade sobre mi recién adquirido estatus de ANBU, y todo lo que puede implicar. Aparte de ello, nada más importante sucede, quizás que me despierte todas las mañanas con el corazón acelerado y una mano en los labios. Supongo que mi cuerpo se está preparando para ser ANBU, estando siempre alerta.

¿Y los dedos en los labios?

-¡Joder!

Otra noche más que despierto sobresaltado.

A ver, Sasuke, me parece perfecto que estés preparado para levantarte y empezar a matar gente, pero necesito dormir. De una maldita vez, o acabaré por volverme loco.

Me incorporo en la cama, quizás huyendo de lo que lleva persiguiéndome estos días. Dejo caer la cabeza en las rodillas que doblo y vuelvo a llevarme la mano a los labios de una forma inconsciente, como en todos estos días anteriores.

Me revuelvo el pelo, me dejo caer sobre la cama no sin cierto abatimiento y me muerdos los labios, haciendo que sin querer recuerde como ese rubio idiota se quedó mirándolos con esos ojos tan tan azules, para después darme un beso de infarto, ya que casi me da uno mientras lo hacía y acariciaba mi pelo.

-¿Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuk e? Tierra llamando a Sasuke, ¿me recibe?

Vuelvo de ensimismarme en mis propios pensamientos, y lo primero que veo es la cara de Naruto mirándome algo preocupado. Bufo, y le aparto la cara de un manotazo. No sé cuándo se ha acercado tanto, pero su cercanía me pone nervioso. Es un chico muy caótico y ruidoso, le crisparía los nervios a cualquiera, y a mí especialmente, no tengo mucha paciencia.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Niego con la cabeza y me levanto. Tras hacer papeleo para Tsunade me senté en el pasillo a descansar, y debo de haber perdido la noción de tiempo porque me he puesto a divagar en mi propia mente. No poder dormir me está afectando seriamente la concentración. Esta noche me tomo una tila o algo.

Echo a andar con las manos en los bolsillos, con un rubio ruidoso revoloteando a mi lado mirándome curioso.

Deja de pensar en eso de una maldita vez, Sasuke. No tuvo importancia.

-Tienes ojeras.

-Y tú cara de idiota.

El chico pone una mueca infantil de enfado, pero no desiste en su interrogatorio.

-Ya –asiente -. Lo mío no tiene solución, pero ¿por qué pareces cansado?

Me encojo de hombros, y él frunce el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?

Me giro a mirarle y veo que está indeciso, vacilando, como si temiese algo o quisiese decirme alguna cosa, yo simplemente sonrío con prepotencia ante ese gesto de debilidad por su parte, y me pongo una vez más en movimiento.

-Puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

El rubio vuelve a hacerme gracia, con esa declaración de amistad eterna, y no sé porque ahora mi sonrisa se vuelve entre amarga y sarcástica, quizás es un gesto involuntario. Últimamente los tengo demasiado, quizás debería pedirle a Tsunade que me haga un chequeo.

-Lo sé.

Ante mi respuesta al rubio se queda parado y se le dibuja una de sus sonrisas más amplias que he visto nunca, quizás porque se ha tomado eso como la primera vez que le tomo como un amigo. Yo solamente contesté para que se callara..

Le lanzo una mirada de reojo, y veo como echa a correr detrás de mí, sin borrar esa sonrisa.

¡Qué no!

-Pues cuéntame.

-No hay nada que decir.

El rubio no se da por vencido, y sigue incordiándome un buen rato mientras me encamino a mi casa. Cuando se cansa de insistirme, me coje del brazo y me hace girarme para encararle, clavando sus dos esferas azules en las mías, con intensidad, una que podría ahogarme.

Solo fue un beso. Solo un beso. Solo un maldito beso.

-Oye, Sasuke –veo que Naruto parece cortado.

Levanto una ceja ante ese gesto tímido.

-¿Serías mi pareja?

-¿Eh?

Se muerde el labio.

-A ver, ¿te acuerdas de que él se casaba?

Asiento con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle sin entender nada.

-Me ha invitado a su boda.

Qué cabrón.

-No vayas.

-Quiero ir.

-¿Para qué?

Este rubio es realmente idiota, ese chico hace de todo para hacerle daño, y él solamente sigue enamorado de él como un tonto, haciendo cualquier cosa que le pida. Yendo a su boda solamente se reirá de él y le humillará. Además, pensé que ya le había olvidado, y que ahora había alguien más en su vida, con quien le iban las cosas bien ¿ya no le importa ese chico?

-Ahí entras tú –sonríe con malicia -. Estás bueno.

-¿Y?

-Acompáñame a la boda, y así él verá que estoy con alguien y que soy feliz –va bajando el tono, como si le diera miedo mi respuesta.

-¿Venganza?

-¡Exacto! –se le ilumina la cara -. Se ha estado cachondeando de mí todo este tiempo, solo quiero demostrarle que no va a poder hacerlo nunca más.

Algo cálido me inunda el pecho, quizás saber que por fin este idiota de pelo rubio ha empezado a ser lógico y que por fin ha logrado olvidarle. Es un buen chico, y se merece a alguien que le quiera de verdad, y no que se dedique a jugar con él. Me alegra saber que ya ha sido suficiente para él, y que ha podido seguir adelante.

-¿Por fa? –veo que empieza a pestañear mucho.

-Hum…

-¡Así me vengaré de ese desgraciado de una vez por todas y…!

-Vale.

Se le ilumina la cara con una gran sonrisa y se me abraza, siendo pateado un instante más tarde por mí, alejándolo y sintiéndome incómodo por esa cercanía que no tenía desde… desde… Aquello.

¡Sasuke! Espabila, ¡fue un beso! Nada más, además ya lo dijeron sus amigos, ya hay alguien que le gusta.

¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando esto?

-¡Eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener!

-Ahórrate los piropos –gruño -. Ya te dije que sí.

Se me intenta volver a abrazar, pero le esquivo, despidiéndome de él, ya que tengo cosas que hacer y con él pegado a mí no conseguiré despejar mi mente… Es muy ruidoso.

Algunos días más pasan, por lo que yo me dedico a entrenar y a mantener ocupado, tratando de dejarme exhausto para que cuando llegue la noche caiga, me quede dormido y deje de soñar cosas raras . Maldita sea, quiero reposar de un tirón y no preocuparme de nada.

-¡Hola!

-Oh, no. Tú no.

Me pongo a huir del hombre de pelo plateado, que se pone a perseguirme entretenido por lo mucho que intento que no se acerque a mí. Siempre que estoy cerca suya acabo metido en un lío, o con personas dudando de mi sexualidad, de la cual estoy muy seguro, es decir, ninguna, o cualquier cosa derivada de situaciones embarazosas.

-¿Cómo se siente siendo ANBU?

Me he sentado a comer en un restaurante, y él por mucho que le he dejado claro que quería almorzar solo, ha cogido una silla y ha tomado asiento a mi lado, incordiándome como siempre.

Me encojo de hombros y sigo devorando la comida.

-¿Y cómo se siente teniendo a Naruto encima de ti? –me parece que lo dice con un tono extraño.

Bufo molesto.

-Será divertido verte obedecer a alguien –sonríe muy divertido.

Le fulmino con la mirada

-Lo vi.

Le miro de forma interrogante.

-Bebió a tu salud.

Levanto una ceja. Sabía que venía a contarme alguna de sus tontería e intentar enredarme en Dios sabe qué. Su mente es muy retorcida, y piensa en cosas increíbles, y ve fantasmas donde solo hay vivos. No me pienso dejar enredar en lo que quiera que esté pensando.

-Estaba bromeando –digo cortante.

Cuanto antes corte el tema mejor, así mis instintos asesinos no se activarán. Desde que no duermo no es que tenga demasiada paciencia, ni ganas de aguantar gilipolleces.

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Eso fue –le corrijo.

-Bebió cuando dijeron que si alguien podía gustarle de la habitación.

-Había muchos hombres.

-Con quien más se habla es contigo, Sasuke-kun –se ríe con picardía.

Le echo una mirada asesina al usar ese apelativo, advirtiéndole de que no estoy de buen humor.

-¿Y?

- A veces en las bromas se sueltan verdades que no se atreven a decir –me dice.

-Ya –le miro incrédulo-. A Naruto ya le gusta alguien –le recuerdo.

-Puedes ser tú –sonríe divertido.

-No lo creo.

Este Kakashi está senil, ¿por qué le iba a gustar yo? Aunque viendo a ese malnacido del que estuvo enamorado… Yo también soy un cabrón sin alma, pero no creo que él esté buscando a alguien tan mala persona como yo, después lo que acaba de pasar.

-Yo sí.

-Ilúminame –me cruzo de brazos.

-Te contó que estaba enamorado de ese chico, siempre está revoloteando a tu alrededor, y además te ha ayudado a entrar en los ANBU.

-¿Y?

-Pasó el Año Nuevo contigo, te regaló algo por Navidad, te ayudó a celebrar tu cumpleaños, y se quedó a ayudarte después de la fiesta.

Me está tocando la moral. Está viendo cosas donde no las hay, Naruto y yo solo somos amigos. Siempre nos peleamos, discutimos, y a veces todavía nos odiamos o queremos arrancarnos los ojos. Ya está, amigos. Y aquello solo fue un beso. Es lo mismo.

Masajeo mis sienes respirando hondo. Respiro lentamente para no empezar a cortar cabezas.

-Kakashi, ¿me estás diciendo que quien le gusta soy yo?

Al decir estas palabras no puedo evitar poner una mueca divertida, como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese un gran chiste, uno que solo entiendo yo, ya que el mayor solo me mira sonriendo complacido, estando de acuerdo con lo que acabo de decir.

¿Naruto siente algo por mí?

Se me hace un nudo en el estómago, y una vez más se me viene a la mente ese beso que compartimos hace unos días. Ese beso que solo fue curiosidad. Solo eso.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?

-o-

(1)Ponerse: Excitarse.

(2) Echar un polvo: Practicar el sexo, ea, qué fino me ha quedao.

(3)Este capítulo salió de la inspiración de The Killers, Mrs Brightside

Hola amores míos, me he pegado casi una semana sin poder escribir porque no tenía nada de inspiración pero por suerte, y porque vi que se me echaba el tiempo encima, conseguí escribir hoy. Sieeeeento decir que ya no le quedan muchos capítulos al fic, y si alguien me pasa alguna cancioncilla así chula lo agradezco, que me está costando mucho ponerme a escribir.

¡Más noticias aún! **La fatalidad de lo indefinido** estará escrita desde la perspectiva de Sasuke y representarán a un Sasuke y a un Naruto adultos, y ¡ya está escrito el primer capítulo! Así que pronto verá la luz :3

Gracias a los neuvos favoritos y seguidores **CF3SO3H, ShotaMononoke**

**amante-animeid,** ¡me alegro de que te guste! :3

**Aoi-Hikawa,** ¿un poquitín? Creo que Sasukito ya ha perdido la cabeza por el rubio, sino la perdió hace tiempo XDDD Seh, el Yo nunca puede ser un arma muy peligrosa, por eso me quedo siempre al margen XDDDD ¡Sí que estaba la fecha puesta! Quizás no te fijaste òó

**Goten Trunks5**, en el fondo Sasuke ya sabe que Naruto le gusta. Ya era hora de que llegase a ANBU :3

**HarukoUchiMakii**, No pude evitar hacer que fuera su superior, juas, me pareció tan divertido torturar así a Sasukito... Lo dice hasta él, se considera asexual XDDD Pasa 3 kilos del tema PD: ¡De nada! Para eso estoy

**Hatake.E,** ¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues vivas? ¡Espero que no te hayas muerto! ¡Como te mueras te amto! ¡Mejor todavía! Dejo el fic sin acabar, ¡muajajaja! Soy mala XDDDD Espero con ansia e ilusión tu regalo *3* Yo también quiero que Naru me morree así, ese cuerpo está hecho para el pecado XDD Pues parece que Sasu ha sido idiota y no se ha aprovechado, parece que tiene horchata en las venas y no sangre ¬¬ Creo que al final el que salió huyendo fue Naruto, aunque en realidad le dejó pensar o algo así, y ahora Sasu se tirará a la piscina a preguntarle (se supone, también puedo hacer otra cosa y que salga huyendo vestido de conejito XDDD). Estuve a punto de hacer que le diese un infarto a Sasu cuando te leí, porque pensé que sería muy cómico XDDD Pero no lo hice, tuve que sujetarme las manos XDDD Nos leemos =D

**Hime-Sora,** Ya estoy bien de mi resfriado :3 Aunque el frío no ayuda ¬¬¿MinaNaru? Nunca he leído nada descrito de ellos, auqnue siempre me pareció una relación muy mona, así que has despertado mi curiosidad, ¡pásamelos si tienes un rato! Será un regalo genial *3*

**Izumi-sakachita,** Teniendo en cuenta los atecedentes de Sasuke, es normal que Tsunade necesite que alguien le asegure que no será igual, y de Naruto se fia la Hokage. Creo que ahora más que enredado, Sasuke ha entrado en la boca del lobo, ¡juas! No prometo nada, pero ya sabes que a mí me encaaaaanta el NaruSasu =D Yo también he encontrado alguna que otra errata en algún libro y me he querido quitar los ojos. La verdad, a mí también me gustaría ser editora, tiene que ser gratificante, aunque yo prefiero escribir 3 Me gusta ti círculo adorable de escritura y lectura XDDD ¡Así que! Esperare tu próximo review con ganas :3

**Jiyu-K . U . I,** creo que han acabado las indirecta, y Sasuke va a ir al grano XDD ¡Deberías jugar al Yo nunca! Es muy divertido XDD Cada vez que escribo que Sasuke se siente como un gato, me lo imagino con orejitas de gato *3* Bueno, paciencia para Sasuke, aunque creo que en el fondo ya sabe que está colado por el rubio 3. Gracias por la buenas vibraciones y los abrazos, aunque todavía quedan algunos días para mi cumple, pero me gusta decirlo con tiempo XDD Seguro que con tu suerte mi próximo proyecto acaba de arrancar, que lo tengo atascadillo

**Leviatan-sama,** Sasu es demasiado idiota como para admitir algo abiertamente XDDD No sabía que había un demonio por cada pecado owo HUm... la verdad es que tampoco me apetece dejar a Gaara solito, pero no sabría como volver a meterlo en esta historia, cuando casi está acabada ,

**LF Tansy**, creo que vana tener lo suyo próximamente =D Después de tanto tiempo ya tiene ganas hasta Naruto, pero tranquilidad que llegará el momento en que se pongan tiernos. No hay que forzar nada =3

**Manzanita Roja,**¿tengo una firma? *3* Supongo que mi forma de escribir es un poco loca XD No se me había ocurrido poner a Naruto en plan príncipe de cuento, pero creo que me lo voy a apuntar para alguna historia XDD ¿Abrazo con segundas intenciones? Ö

**Ojosdeluna,** ¡qué bien que te quitaran tu castigo! Siempre me ha gustado mucho Kakashi, por eso muchas veces le hago intervenir para incordiar XDDDD Sí te explicaste, pero creo que no pasó nada de lo que pensaste, porque "parece" que Naruto solo se volvió a cachondear de él, aunque lo que dijo Kakashi de que a veces se dice la verdad, puso patas arriba al pobre Uchiha xddd

**pauli,** ¡gracias! Me alegro de que te guste ¡aquí tienes otro capítulo!

**sakura1402,** Era el perfecto regalo para Sasuke :3 Bueno, la realción va a dar un quiebro si Sasuke se lanza a la psicina

**skayla,** ¡gua! me algro de que lo ames. Bueno, hay que tener en cuenta que Sasuke pasa de todo, así que es normal que se deje arrastrar, además si hiciera algo sería como admitir sus sentimientos. Es tonto el pobre XD De todas formas ya cogerá la iniciativa :3

**Stefany BM,** ¡deberías probar el juego! No solo es divertido de ver, también de jugar, y para enterarte de miles de cosas también XDDD Sasu creo que lo acepta internamente ya XDDD Si es que pierde el culo por Narutin el pobre...

**Wen,** Aquí sigue :3 Me alegro de que te guste

**Zanzamaru,** pobre Eco, tan solito, le dejaron sin nada, normal que el humo se fuera con él XD ¡No mires cosas tristes! Y más si es de Harry Potter, que me harté de llorar en el último libro T_T Soy la niña más llorica del mundo XDDD Ya puestos ¿ leíste el nuevo de JK Rowling? Es que no sé si comprármelo o ahorrar para otra cosa XDDD Y sabiendo que te gustó HP... A lo mejor tenemos gustos de libros similares(o no, a saber XD)

¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Gente que ha entrado en una jardnería porque quieren decorar sus casas con plantas y así ser más ecológicos y tal, y que nada más entrar echan a correr despavoridos y acojonados de miedo, porque al ir a ver los bambús, esas plantas tan maléficas, les asustaron diciendo ¡búúúúú!?

¿Próximo capítulo? El**8 de marzo**


	12. Mono de feria

No sé en qué momento me pareció buena idea lo que dijo Kakashi, pero tampoco me lo he pensado demasiado, casi voy hipnotizado, con un solo destino: La casa de Naruto.

Sinceramente, tampoco sé por qué debería ser asunto mío lo que sienta ese rubio idiota o deje de sentir… Bueno, si le gusto yo, pues… De todas formas ¿a mí qué me importaría? Si resulta que es verdad nada cambiaría, ya que le seguiría viendo como un amigo, no es que vaya a modificar mi comportamiento si es verdad.

De todas formas, seguro que es una de las tonterías del hombre del pelo plateado. No sé cómo me he podido dejar enredar.

Ya estoy ante la puerta de Naruto. Ya que he llegado aquí, no voy a ser un cobarde y a echar a correr. No verá el mundo a un Uchiha huyendo ante nada, y mucho menos ante un tema con tan poca importancia como es este.

Doy dos golpes secos en la madera y, no sé por qué, contengo la respiración, hasta que un rubio abre la puerta.

-¡Sasuke! –exclama contento -. Qué raro verte llamando a mi puerta. Pasa, pasa.

Se aparta y me deja entrar, intentando organizar su piso, aunque sin mucho éxito, ya que sigue todo por medio y reina la anarquía.

-¿Qué te trae aquí?

¿Y ahora qué hago? Preguntarle tan directamente no creo que sea correcto. Al fin y al cabo es mi amigo, y molestarle sería muy incómodo para mí.

Me encojo de hombros simplemente, no dándole importancia.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Ya he comido.

-Oh –se rasca la nuca con inocencia -. Se me ha ido la hora y todavía no he comido.

Le hago un gesto para que siga con lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que se enfila a la cocina y se pone a hacer ramen instantáneo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

Si le gustase, el hecho de que estemos los dos solos en su casa supongo que le pondría nervioso o algo, ¿no? Cualquier cosa podría pasar entre dos hombres, siendo uno de ellos gay, en estas edades sin nadie cerca que pueda echarles una charla moral, o detenernos.

Vacilo un momento, hasta que voy hacia donde está la voz.

-Sírvete –me señala la nevara.

La abro y cojo una lata de refresco, quedándome apoyado contra la puerta del refrigerador, mientras él vierte el agua caliente sobre los fideos. Me hace un gesto para que le siga, volviendo los dos a su salón, donde él se pone a devorar su comida de forma algo bruta, ruidosa y nada educada.

Si yo le gustase, supongo que intentaría mantener las formas.

Cojo una silla y me siento con cuidado a su lado, observándole comer sin saber realmente qué decir.

-Es raro que vengas a verme –dice con la boca llena.

No puedo gustarle. Ni en broma.

-Psá. Me aburría.

-¿Soy tu mono de feria? –me levanta una ceja.

-Algo así –sonrío de medio lado.

-Podrías ponerte a alicatar(1) algo -me surgiere de forma distraída.

-¿Alicatar?

-Alicatar, ¡mis polainas! -parece leerme la mente -. El caso es que no soy tu payaso.

-¿Ah, no?

-Uchiha de los cojones.

-Idiota.

-Bastardo.

Si le gustase, no debería insultarme tampoco… ¡Bah! Kakashi me ha tomado el pelo y punto, es imposible, pero ya que estoy aquí, puedo entretenerme una tarde. Últimamente mi vida es tremendamente aburrida.

-Tsunade se estará aprovechando de ti –sonríe -. Seguro que te está haciendo hacer todo el papeleo de convertirte en ANBU.

Asiento lentamente.

-Vieja bruja –se ríe.

-Wow.

El maldito rubio ha acabado de comer ya, realmente come como un maldito cerdo, por lo que vuelve a la cocina y tira los desperdicios, tratando de dejar la cocina lo más ordenada posible, aunque, una vez más sin mucho éxito.

-¡Dame un segundo! Siéntete como en tu casa.

Mientras tanto, me levanto de la silla y me dejo caer en el sofá, cogiendo el mando de la televisión, que está debajo de un montón de papeles de misiones y pergaminos de técnicas. Nada más encender el televisor aparece una película de amor, besándose los dos protagonistas. Instintivamente cambio de canal, pero ya es demasiado tarde. He vuelto a pensar en ese beso.

El rubio ruidoso acaba lo que tenía que limpiar y se deja caer a mi lado, estirándose de forma perezosa, y quitándome el mando de la televisión, haciendo algo de zapping de forma distraída.

Sin quererlo recuerdo su lengua, rozando con la mía, la mirada que le echó a mis labios, su mano recorriéndome la espalda…

¡Maldita sea! Solo fue un beso. Nada más, solo fue un beso

Solo un…

-Oye, Naruto –digo algo ensimismado.

-¡Dime!

-¿Te gusto?

En cuanto lo digo, me doy cuenta de que he dicho mis pensamientos en alto y empiezo a maldecirme a mí mismo, aunque la falta de respuesta supongo que será porque no se lo esperaba, y ahora está a punto de echarse una de sus grandes carcajadas por la gran estupidez que acabo de decir.

Naruto finalmente gira la cara a mirarme, y en lugar de contestarme se va acercando a mí. Lentamente empiezo a retroceder, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, hasta que sin querer acabo acostado en el sofá y él encima de mí, mirándome con esos ojos muy azules, acortando poco a poco la distancia, volviendo a alternar su mirada en mis labios y en mis ojos.

Empieza a deslizar su mano desde mi pecho hacia arriba, hasta que llega el cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo, sin dejar de mirarme un solo instante. Roza mi nariz con la suya, y yo sin saber por qué le cojo la barbilla con dos dedos, dirigiendo su boca a la mía, comenzando yo esta vez el beso, uno que en seguida es correspondido con habilidad y hambre.

Conforme el beso se va haciendo más profundo, me va subiendo un calor por todo el cuerpo, provocando que éste se haga más brusco y casi demencial, perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia de lo que estoy haciendo o de las sensaciones que me da.

El rubio corta el beso en medio, sin previo aviso, y le miro con confusión, mientras se agolpan en mi cerebro emociones y pensamientos dispares, tratando de aclararme.

-Mucho.

-¿Eh?

Lo digo prácticamente sin aire, asfixiado, cosa que no le importa al idiota, ya que vuelve a devorarme sin piedad, aunque yo tampoco se la pido, sin embargo, vuelve a separarse de un tirón

-Mucho –repite cogiendo aire -. Me gustas mucho.

Parece que otra vez he corrido con la boca abierta, ya que un montón de murciélagos vivos empiezan a revolotear en mi estómago, haciéndome unas cosquillas que casi me hacen sonreír de medio lado, pero consigo serenarme y no lo hago.

-¿Desde…? – se me quiebra algo la voz.

Maldita sea.

-¿Desde cuándo? –completa -. Desde que te conocí.

No sé por qué se me pasa por la mente preguntarle por ese malnacido del que estaba enamorado, pero mi cerebro vuelve a desconectarse cuando vuelve a plantarme un beso y a recorrerme el pecho con la mano, notando que tengo el corazón a cien por hora.

-Tienes las orejas rojas –sonríe divertido -. ¿Te estás poniendo(2), Uchiha?

Bajo una de mis manos hasta su entrepierna, notando un bulto.

-¿Y tú? –le miro con superioridad

Realmente no sé por qué estoy haciendo nada, ni porque estoy correspondiendo sus besos, pero, joder, se siente bien, muy cálido.

Naruto se me vuelve a tirar encima, quizás he conseguido provocarlo con ese gesto, por lo que se hace un hueco entre mis piernas, y empieza a morderme el cuello, hincándome los dientes, consiguiendo que me despierte un poco.

Paso mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, y le araño con fuerza, provocando que se separe un momento y se incorpore un poco, instante que aprovecho para quitarle la camiseta de un tirón y morderle los labios atrayéndolo hacia mí.

Realmente no sé cómo llegamos aquí, a la cama de Naruto, aunque supongo que me ha estado llevando sin que me dé cuenta, entre mordiscos, roces y besos húmedos, y tampoco sé en qué momento me he quedado prácticamente desnudo, al igual que él, que está encima de mí, deslizándose hacia abajo.

Me retracto, ya estoy desnudo, y Naruto está con la cabeza entre mis…

Ay, Dios.

No puedo evitar arquearme un poco cuando siento su lengua recorriéndome con habilidad. Joder, no sabía que fuese tan terriblemente sensible en esa zona. Agarro su cabeza, enredando los dedos en su pelo, y hago que vuelva a subir.

Mis sentidos están completamente aturdidos, y temo perder el control de mí mismo. No voy a dejar que eso suceda, por mucho que me esté dejando llevar por Dios sabe qué, debo mantener la serenidad y saber lo que estoy haciendo o no dónde puedo acabar con este rubio de sonrisa que encandila a cualquiera. Y por una vez yo no soy una excepción, pero jamás lo admitiré.

-¿Estás de coña? -dice cuando le corto -. Tienes un cuerpo hecho para el pecado.

¿Cómo?

-Toda la aldea se muere por tocarte -se relame -. Déjame disfrutarte.

Intento decir algo, pero las palabras se niegan a salir en cuanto continua con lo que estaba haciendo, notando la humedad dándome un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, haciendo que una mano se agarre a su cabeza y la otra a las sábanas, y apenas sin aliento empiezo a jadear mientras el calor me sofoca y los primeros gemidos se escapan de mis labios.

Sin poder evitarlo, por mucho que he tratado de no hacer este gesto, acabo mirando hacia abajo, encontrándome una visión muy erótica del rubio entre mis piernas, con el pelo desordenado y el resto del cuerpo casi completamente al descubierto excepto por un pequeño trozo de tela. Bufo con pesadez. Como siga así, este juego va a acabar muy pronto.

Tras deleitarme varios segundos más con esta sensación y esa visión tan perturbadora, vuelvo a apartarle de un tirón. El rubio me mira interrogante y molesto, y yo solo vuelvo a tirar de él hacia arriba para besarle mientras le dejo también desnudo, bajándole los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas.

Ahora mismo solo tengo un sentimiento: Ansiedad, y éste ha despertado todos mis instintos, que solo tienen a ese rubio en mente

-¿Eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo? –me pregunta.

¿Ahora le va a importar la moralidad?

-No – y tiro de él hacia mí, volviendo a besarle -. Espera –me separo.

Me viene un momento de lucidez cerebral.

No estará insinuando…

-No pensarás que voy a ser yo quien reciba –levanto una ceja.

Veo que el rubio empieza a descojonarse vivo, y aunque intento apartarlo de encima de mí, no consigo que se quite, así que activo mi Sharingan.

-Pensé que eras gay.

-Sí –asiente divertido -. Eso no me hace sumiso –me da un lametón en los labios.

-Ni a mí.

El rubio chasquea la lengua, y se pone de pie sobre la cama algo pensativo, dejando que su ropa interior se deslice hacia abajo, movimiento que no pasa desapercibido para mí, ya que me quedo mirando inevitablemente. Al despertar del trance, pongo la vista en Naruto, y entonces me pongo rojo, por que tiene una sonrisa divertida ya que ha visto la forma en que le miraba.

Solo era curiosidad. Sí, solo por eso le observaba.

-¿Qué miras?

-Nada.

-Parece que la curiosidad te mató.

Entonces se escribe en mi mente esa frase que dijo hacia tiempo "la curiosidad mató al heterosexual", por lo que sonrío de lado amargamente, y entonces me fijo en una cosa.

-La tienes más pequeña que yo –le miro con superioridad.

El rubio no parece molestarse, más bien se agacha y empieza a acercarse a mí como si de un gato de tratara, hasta volver a estar entre mis piernas, aunque no dejo de fulminarle con odio ni un solo un instante.

-Perfecto –me susurra en el oído -, así no te haré daño –empieza a morderme el cuello.

-Vete a la mierda, Naruto.

-Nunca he recibido –me confiesa -, y empezar con algo así –me mira la entrepierna y se relame -. Me partirá en dos, además, siendo tu primera vez –parece que disfruta esas palabras -, te puedes poner muy bruto.

-¿Qué me importa si te duele? –le gruño.

Me propongo empezar a descuartizarlo vivo, pero ese momento, él baja su mano y empieza a mover la mano arriba y abajo en lo que tengo más grande que él, haciendo que se me empiece a nublar el juicio, y entonces comienza a darme igual lo que haga conmigo. Definitivamente acabo de venderle mi cuerpo al rubio idiota, pero, joder, sus manos, su tacto, me está volviendo loco.

Una pequeña parte de mi mente piensa que también mi alma, pero apenas soy consciente de que lo he pensado ya que instintivamente mi mano también baja por su cuerpo, por sus pectorales hasta imitar sus movimientos en perfecta sincronía. Un fuerte gemido del rubio resuena en la habitación, y al poco es imposible saber quién emite qué sonido.

-Dios -ese sí sé que es Naruto.

Mi cerebro se desconecta y me dejo llevar. El rubio se termina de acomodar entre mis piernas, mientras me muerde el cuello y yo me hago el no enterado de lo que está sucediendo cuando comienzan sus movimientos de cadera, que al principio me dan pinchazos por toda la espina dorsal, que él suple con cientos de besos más tiernos de lo que a él le gustaría reconocer.

-Joder -suspiro dolorido.

La contestación de Naruto es un gemido ronco, casi un quejido.

-Moverme tan despacio -dice casi ahogado - hará que me vaya enseguida...Sentir cada centímetro de tu piel...

-¿Quién te pidió piedad?

Para Naruto eso suena como una invitación, ya que coge una almohada de la cama y la coloca detrás de mi espalda, ayudándome a que me acomode bajo mi mirada glacial, que en seguida se derrite cuando al poco compruebo que es cierto lo que ha dicho el rubio, ya que empieza a balancearse más deprisa tocando un punto que hace que todo se vuelva borroso, no quedando rastro del dolor y provocando que mis jadeos salgan sin que pueda evitarlo, siendo callado por él, que me besa lento, con tranquilidad.

Casi podría decir que está poniendo su alma en acostarse conmigo.

En algún momento todo acaba por nublarse, quizás por esas cosquillas que me están subiendo por todo el cuerpo, que me hacen hincarle los dedos en la piel sin piedad, y a él morderse el labio inferior, y que acaban estallando, hasta que no sé por qué, me siento agotado mentalmente, y me voy quedando dormido con el rubio escandaloso encima con una sonrisa cansada y triunfal.

-Ya te dije aquel día que serías el muerde-almohadas -oigo muy lejano, casi como si sucediera en otro plano

Me despierto varias horas después, solo, lo que me enfada bastante sin saber por qué, y me levanto de un tirón, haciendo que me desequilibre y pegue contra la pared. Cierta parte de mi cuerpo está enviando calambres a toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Necesito varios minutos para acostumbrarme, darme cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer, y empezar a caminar. Al llegar al salón tampoco hay nadie.

¿Ese rubio ha salido huyendo? Teniendo en cuenta que estoy en su casa ha sido un movimiento muy estúpido.

Me dejo caer en el sofá, no sin antes maldecirme a mí mismo y sentir un par de pinchazos, no solo en el cuerpo cuando pienso en si ahora el rubio maldito ya no querrá nada de mí.

Niego con la cabeza. No tiene pinta de ser de esos.

-¡Hola, hola!

Escucho una voz contenta y veo que Naruto se sienta en la mesita baja que hay delante de su sofá, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le hace parecer más idiota, y que hace que no pueda evitar bufar molesto.

Le miro en la mano.

-¿Olvidabas que hoy tienes que ser mi pareja?

¿Hoy es la boda de ese desgraciado? ¿Tiene que ser justamente hoy que no estoy en mi mejor condición física? Bueno, todo arde bien de cualquier forma, y para eso no tengo que moverme.

-¿Serlo o aparentarlo? -pregunto.

Ante este comentario el rubio parece sonreír todavía más, no sé por qué, y también desconozco que pudiese ponerse más contento.

El muchacho me tiende un traje que supongo que ha sacado de mi casa, ya que viene con los gemelos con la insignia de la familia Uchiha, y la corbata a juego. No quiero ni inamigarme cómo habrá desordenado mi casa intentando encontrar algo.

-Eso depende de ti -contesta.

Siempre puedo torturarlo con el Sharingan, o bueno, seguro que se me ocurre algo para hacerlo sufrir. Soy un Uchiha, somos expertos en cosas así.

-o-

(1) En **Música prenatal para shinobis** lo avisé, me encanta esta palabra, además fue un reto de aquí la Reina Zanza. Por si alguien no sabe que significa la RAE dice "Cortar o raer los azulejos para darles la forma conveniente."

(2)Ponerse es excitarse

¡Wah! Aquí estamos otra vez, he subido todo lo rápido que he podido, pero la verdad es que hoy no tenía apenas inspiración porque he tenido una semana muy atareada, así que quizás me ha quedado muy light la escena apasionada, pero mi cabeza ya no daba para más T_T Por suerte espero tener ahora los días más tranquilos y poder subir pronto =D ¡Noticias fresquitas! Aquí os dejo el argumento de mi nuevo fic **La fatalidad de lo indefinido**

**A punto de ser elegido como Hokage, Naruto y Sasuke deciden posponer su relación para un momento mejor, pero este parece no llegar nunca. Ahora Sasuke se ha cansado de esperar y está dispuesto a todo para recuperar a su mejor amigo.**

¿Cuándo saldrá a la luz el primer capítulo? Os lo diré en el capítulo 13 :3

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos **CloudSaekki, Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG, Kamy Black M,****KataristikA,****Lyra Raven-k,NickyMotionless,****Sabbatha-chan, Zafiro Okami**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** ahora Sasuke tiene más cosas por las que estar confundido, aunque en realidad lo tiene ya claro XD Aw~ a mí siempre me ha parecido Saskito muy tsundere, es taaaaaan adorable

**chizuruchan1999,** la verdad es que soy un poco mal hablada, y esa expresión me gusta mucho XDDD En realidad no creo que ni Sasu dude de su sexualidad, no es algo que él crea que merezca malgastar su tiempo en pensarlo

**Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG,** ¡Hola! Bienvenida =) No sé, Sasuke siempre ha sido muy engreído, y por eso quería escribir un fic en el que Naruto siempre la ganase XDD

**Goten Trunks5,** Yo también adoro a Kakasi, es uno de mis personajes preferidos :3

**HarukoUchiMakii,**Sasuke es demasiado idiota para admitir nada, pero al menos se dejó llevar por el rubio, que ya es algo :3 El maldito cabrón que juega con Naruto saldrá en el próximo capítulo, y además irá acompañado de un sexy Sasuke vestido de traje *3*

**Hatake E.,** no ha hecho mucha falta que se ponga celosín, solo que Naruto se le pusiese a tiro, y ahí ha caído como un tonto en sus redes XD Bueno, en el próximo capítulo podrás insultarlo a gusto, la verdad, no se me ocurre, sino es inventado, quién puede ser tan cabrón òó Sasuke cree que solo se sonrojó, pero Naruto se fijó en que reaccionó como algo más que eso XDDD Si te lees el libro dime qué tal, y así me lo compro o no.

**Hime-Sora,**Gracias por los doujinshis, awwwww Naruto de pequeño es taaaaaaaaaaaan adorable *3* Y el otro, me encantó el estilo de dibujo y la historia, Gaara es tal y como lo imaginé para mi fic XDDDDDDDDDD ¿sabes cómo se llama el/la que lo hizo? Wah, yo creo que solo he escrito un SN en mi vida, creo que era Los dibujos de Sasuke, aunque lo escribí hace mucho XDDD Si es Occ el de la boda o no, se verá en el próximo capítulo :3

**Izumi-sakachita**, Creo que Naruto ya se llevó a Sasukito a mejor vida, o al lugar donde se pierde la curiosidad (o virginidad). Bueno, al fic le queda poco, pero aún hay un par de cosas pendientes, así que quedan un par de capítulos (así a ojo). Mucho ir de erudito y no saben escribir, eso a mí me saca de mis casillas, proque soy de esas chicas odiosas que corrigen hasta los carteles de la calle cuando veo faltas de ortografía XDDD Y siguiendo con nuestro círculo monísimo, ¡espero que te gustara el capítulo!

**Jiyu-K . U . I,** Creo que este capítulo Sasukin se dio cuenta del todo de sus sentimientos, o al menos de sus instintos animales. ¡La boda para el siguiente capítutlo! :3

**Kamy Black M**, Sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento haber tardado tanto, pero no tenía tiempo hasta ayer :3 ¿Te has muerto? ¿Soy la responsable de una muerte? Si es así no podría escribir por la culpabilidad D= ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara tanto, ¡hago lo que puedo! ¿mereció la pena la espera?

**kaoryciel94,** ¿cuál serie es esa? No la he visto, pero ver a Sasuke travestido... Lo voy a buscar XDDD En realidad, en caunto Naurto apareció en su vida, Sasuke dejó de tener nada bajo su control XDDD Naru es tan caótico que solo podía por acabar por volver loco al Uchiha, solo que al final acabó loco por él :3

**Leviatan-sama,** No se si un buen golpe, pero le han dado un buen beso y todo lo que ha venido detrás. La venganza se sirve fría, y se servirá en el próximo capítulo :3

**LF Tansy,** ¡Me disculpo! Quizás tengas razón en lo de Kakashi, pero es un personaje que, aunque me encanta, siempre me ha resultado un poco complejo de escribir, así que bueno, he metido un poco la pata, pero de los erroes se aprende :3

**Lyra Raven-k,** ¡Gracias! Me esfuerzo para que el fic sea leible :3 Ya sé que hasta el 8 era mucho tiempo, pero esta semana andé muy liada, así que apenas tuve tiempo para escribir , Pero aquí lo tienes :3

**sakura1402,**En el próximo capítulo aparecerá ese cabrón que lo invitó a la boda, y prometo diversión =D Juas, Sasuke teniendo dudas es adorable *3*****

**Stefany BM,**Al final le preguntó, ahora solo queda saber si al final Sasuke matará a ese tío o no XDDD

**true-chan324,** Bueno el chico del que estaba enamorado Narutín saldrá en el capítulo siguiente =D ¡Qué mala suerte! Las dos canciones que me pasaste ya las conocía, y me gustan *3*, así que si me recomiendas alguna más sería guay, parece que tenemos el mismo gusto musical

**Zanzamaru,**¡Ojojojó! Tus polainas salieron, ¿te gustó? Al principio no sabía cómo ponerlo, pero ahí está XDDD ¿Qué plantas son esas? Dan miedo XDDD El neuvo de JK es La vacante imprevista, o algo así XDD

¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Zanzas felices y reinosas que bailan para fastidiarme y que llueva, mientras piensan que las hojas en blanco no están en blanco, porque tienen rayas negras, y entonces empieza a caer el diluvio universal y el agua le provoca daltonismo y entonces dice que las rayas de los cuadernos son azules, y no negras, porque azul es el color de Sauske, y de ahí se pone a pensar en yaoi de cuando el gancho de carperta "perfora" el agujerito de la hoja, y entonces a la escritora de este fic se le va la cabeza y acaba escribiendo yaoi en este capítulo?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **12 de marzo**


	13. La boda

Tras hacerme un nudo Windsor(1) de forma perfecta, acabo de colocarme el pelo ante el espejo y salgo del baño de Naruto, donde me encuentro al pobre del rubio enrededado con la corbata. Me acerco a él por la espalda, y asomando la cabeza por uno de sus hombros me pongo a anudársela, notando como se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

-Vámonos.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos y echo a andar hacia fuera intentando caminar de esa forma que me caracteriza, de forma confiada e indiferente al mundo, aunque la verdad es que al principio tengo una extraña y peculiar cojera, hasta que logro acostumbrarme. Oigo a alguien correr, y el rubio se pone a mi lado, echándome más de alguna mirada, por no decir que se pasa todo el camino a la boda observándome embobado.

Irrumpimos directamente en la celebración, sin pasar por la Iglesia, provocando que casi toda la boda se gire a mirarme pasar, momento que aprovecha el rubio de forma descarada, arrimándose mucho a mí, aunque aún se siente tímido.

¿No quería vengarse de ese mal nacido? Un Uchiha hace las cosas bien o no las hace.

De un tirón hago que prácticamente quede pegado a mí, y le cojo la mano, sorprendiendo a muchos desconocidos, y por desgracia conocidos.

Finalmente llegamos a la mesa donde comienza el convite y encontramos a algunos de nuestros amigos, entre ellos el chico Kiba, al que está a punto de salírsele los ojos de las cuencas y al que se le va a secar la lengua de lo desencajada que tiene la mandíbula.

-¿Qué coño? -salta de repente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -pregunta con inocencia Naruto a Ino.

-Soy amiga de la novia, no de Billy(2) -ladea la cabeza -. Espera, ¿el novio es...? ¡Dios mío!

La chica se tapa la boca con las manos intentando asimilar lo que está sucediendo, yo solamente cierro las piernas, me cruzo de brazos y miro a la gente con aburrimiento y desprecio.

-¡Será desgraciado!

Tengo que sujetar a la rubia, que está sentada a mi lado, para evitar que se levante y monte un espectáculo descuartizando vivo al novio. Si alguien va a hacer algo así soy yo, y nadie más. Y si yo no lo he hecho todavía es porque no sé quién es, y tampoco veo correcto empezar a cortar cabezas sin saber por la que tengo que comenzar, ya a partir de ahí el orden o el tipo de muerte no importa.

-¿Cómo se ha podido casar con él? ¡Dios mío!

-¡Eso no es lo más importante! -salta Tenten

¿Está aquí toda la pandilla? Qué molesto.

-Esto va a ser problemático -suspira Shikamaru.

Le dirijo una vista, y ambos asentimos con resentimiento mientras volvemos a nuestra postura de aburrimiento.

-¿Estáis juntos? -salta Sakura.

Me fijo en Kiba, que sigue justo en frente, sin ser capaz todavía de decir nada.

-¡No, no es lo que parece! -intenta tranquilizarlos el rubio -. Él solo me está haciendo un favor y...

Me giro a mirar a Naruto el que se calla cuando cuando pongo mis ojos en él, casi como esperara alguna acción por mi parte. Yo sonrío divertido ante su expectación y simplemente me encojo de hombros ante un gesto de indiferencia.

-Bueno -balbucea el rubio -, es posible que sí sea lo que parece...

-Yo creo que lo es -escucho una voz de alguien conocido.

-¿Tú también eres amigo de la novia, Kakashi? -pregunta Naruto al que está a punto de darle un ataque

-No, pero he entrado porque no podía perderme esto -dice muy contento -. Las chaquetas me sientan muy bien.

-No lo jures -asienten algunas chicas.

-¿No querías ver a Naruto con alguien, Kiba? -dice Ino muerta de risa.

En general todos parecen tomarse bien lo que quiera que haya pasado, pero por lo que todos le dan la enhorabuena a Naruto y le dicen cosas como "qué envidia" o "quién fuera Naruto", o "yo ya me imaginaba que Sasuke era...", pero nunca oigo el final de la frase, aunque sí cosas como "Esos dos tenían pinta de llevarse bien desde el principio".

Empiezan a traer los platos del menú de la boda, y poco a poco vamos comiendo, aunque me fijo en que hay las mismas miradas que siempre fijadas en mí, pero esta vez me observan con más intensidad o curiosidad, a saber por qué.

No puedo evitar apenas sonreír de lado al volver a recordar la frase de la curiosidad, y ese gesto no pasa desapercibido para el rubio, que sonríe de forma tonta a mi lado, haciendo que se descuide y derrame parte de su vino en sus pantalones. Acto seguido Naruto da un aullido e intenta limpiarse.

-Torpe.

Además esa clase de torpeza viene de nacimiento.

-Vete a la mierda Sas-uke

La pequeña separación de las sílabas sí que pasa inadvertida para los demás, que están disfrutando la comida, quizás no para Kakashi, que no sé cómo se ha colado en nuestra mesa y nos mira como si fuéramos una película, le faltan las palomitas. Le levanto una ceja al rubio y le lanzo una mirada densa, en la que activo mi Sharingan durante apenas un segundo para demostrarle lo que puede pasar si sigue por ese camino.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto?-pregunta Sakura.

-Estás un poco pálido.

-No, no, nada, nada -dice algo nervioso.

-¡Sí que quería verle con un tío!

Nos giramos todos para ver a Kiba que por fin parece que ha reaccionado. Ladeo la cabeza divertido, mirándole como si fuera un mono de circo, ¿debería tirarle unos cacahuetes? ¿Eso solo lo comían los elefantes? Siempre puedo echarle pedacitos de solomillo que nos están dando de comer, seguro que el efecto es el mismo.

-Pe-pe-pero... ¿con Sasuke? -casi está hiperventilando.

No, no, para los monos lo mejor son los plátanos, busco con la mirada alguna fuente con fruta para darle uno.

-¿Te parece ahora Sasuke menos hombre? -pregunta la rubia.

Dejo de buscar y giro la cara hacia Kiba de nuevo ¿alguien piensa decir algo sobre el orgullo Uchiha? Porque tendrá una muerte horrible, dolorosa y lenta, agónicamente lenta. Parece que el chico perro lee eso en mi mirada, ya que traga saliva.

-Creo que ahora da más miedo -asiente algo espantado.

-Deseo cumplido entonces -la rubia ríe como si le hubiera dado una lección al mundo -. Siempre pensé que esto funcionaría.

-Yo también -parece divertido Kakashi.

Durante un instante me planteo si ambos se habían aliado para hacer que Naruto y yo nos conociésemos y nos hiciésemos amigos, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos, empieza a darme igual, y decido que no me importa

-Bueno -se tranquiliza Kiba -, al menos sabemos que Sasuke lleva la voz cantante.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta el mayor.

-Hombre, fue él quien tiró de él hasta aquí y le cogió la mano...

-¿Y qué?

-Pues... pues...

Le dirijo otra mirada amenazante a Naruto, que hace que le recorra el cuerpo un sudor frío.

-Dejemos el tema -propone entonces

-¡Eso, eso! -asiente la rubia -. No es nuestro asunto lo que hagan -baja la voz -. Ya me contarás qué tal, naruto -se dirige a ambos -. ¡Enhorabuena! Estoy muy contenta por los dos.

¿Enhorabuena por qué? No creo que haya nada que celebrar importante a menos que se refieran a que he sido ascendido a ANBU y entonces lo dicen con retraso. Esta gente es muy rara.

-Naruto...

Levanto la vista y veo a un chico vestido muy elegantemente que tiene apoyada una de sus manos en la silla del rubio, que parece congelarse durante un instante, aclarándose la garganta un segundo más tarde para alzar la vista con una expresión amable aunque con restos de sorpresa.

-¡Ah, hola! -se rasca la nuca -. Iba a saludarte... ¡Enhorabuena por...!

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -le corta con un tono seco.

No sé por qué el ambiente está especialmente tenso, nadie habla, no es que me moleste el silencio, es más me gusta, pero todo el mundo está observando al hombre que se ha acercado al rubio con mucho interés, yo diría que con un interés mal sano. Es una suerte que no me importe lo más mínimo lo que pasa por esa cabezas tan cotillas. Creo que mi capacidad de ignorar al resto está llegando a su punto álgido, porque siento que debería prestar más atención, pero no lo hago porque me parece demasiado aburrido.

-A solas.

Naruto traga saliva.

-Ehm... Claro.

El rubio se levanta y antes de seguir al hombre, que clava sus ojos en mí un instante, me dirige una mirada corta y...¿preocupada? que me hace fruncir el ceño, por lo que le sigo con los ojos hasta que se pierde entre los invitados que empiezan a levantarse a bailar.

Algunos minutos van pasando, y empiezo a aburrirme, y pese a que algunos me lanzan miradas que supongo que tendrán algún sentido, las ignoro y sigo pensando en cosas más interesantes, como en cuantas losetas hay en el suelo o el número de personas por metro cuadrado, que se retuercen de formas grotescas en lo que supongo es un baile.

Veo que el hombre vago se levanta y se deja caer en la silla que antes ocupaba el rubio, bostezando y pensativo durante un segundo, como si estuviera estimando el esfuerzo que debe hacer en algo y si le merece la pena hacerlo.

-¿No estás preocupado? -suelta.

-¿O celoso? -suelta la del pelo rosa.

Miro a mi al rededor, y los que no han salido a la pista de baile, están observándome con mucho detenimiento, no con devoción, instintos asesinos o ganas de empotrarme contra una pared, lo que sí que hace que piense que algo anda mal.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No has pensado quién era? -me mira Ino.

-¿Quién?

-El que ha venido por él.

-Un amigo -contesto tajante y hago un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Están dramatizando.

-Es el novio de la boda.

-¿Y...?

No llego a acabar la frase con el "¿qué?", porque mi cerebro de genio enlaza todas las posibilidades a una velocidad que casi me marea, haciéndome entender el estado de la situación y dándome unas ganas tremendas de sacar un cuchillo y cocinero y quemar cosas, no sé si porque he encontrado a quien le hizo aquello a Naruto, o porque el rubio haya sido tan idiota como para seguirle.

El cambio en mi actitud debe de haberse notado en mi semblante, ya que algunos de mis amigos se alejan un poco, especialmente cuando ladeo la cabeza. Noto como el hombre vago apoya su mano en mi hombro, haciendo que me tranquilice un poco y me centre en él.

-No creo que pase nada

¿Entonces para qué me dicen nada?

-Pero pensé que tenías derecho a saber qué pasaba.

Ni derecho ni ostias, aquí van a rodar cabezas, por mucho que no esté en mi mejor condición física, ese chico va a conocer el esplendoroso y verdadero significado de conocer la magnitud de lo que implica la palabra sufrir, y con ello su primo sinónimo el dolor y su prima hermana la agonía.

Me levanto de la silla dispuesto a lo que sea.

-Sasuke... -Shikamaru suena cansado.

Voy a abrirle la cabeza a ese malnacido. Me lo replanteo. A él y al idiota de Naruto.

-Es mayorcito. Déjalo que arregle lo que tenga que arreglar

Sí, de precisamente eso estamos hablando, voy a arreglarle la cara a los dos a base de puñetazos limpios.

-Tranquilízate -su voz es suave.

Cuando ve estoy a punto de marcharme de la mesa y activar mi Sharingan e iniciar la masacre con lo que encuentre por delante, veo que el hombre vago finalmente resopla, como si pensase si decir algo, y finalmente usa su última arma.

-Un Uchiha no siente celos.

¿Celos? ¿Quién dijo celos?

Me siento de nuevo en la silla maldiciéndome a mí mismo.

Yo no estoy sintiendo celos, ese es un sentimiento primitivo y para personas que no se sienten seguras de sí mismas, es parecido a la envidia, es más, los celos son un sentimiento, y yo no tengo nada de eso, porque tenerlos te hace débil, solamente... Solamente iba a actuar como la madre naturaleza eliminando a los eslabones de la cadena más débiles, evitando que se reproduzcan los genes peores para la evolución.

Sí, eso.

Los minutos siguen pasando, y acabo levantándome, ya no para buscar pelea, por lo que nadie me detiene, sino queriendo saber donde está el maldito rubio.

Doy una vuelta por el recinto, despejándome un poco, encontrándome con varias salas que están sin utilizar, y donde tampoco está Naruto, por lo que sigo deambulando por el gran complejo de salas de fiestas hasta que oigo unas voces masculinas, yendo hacia donde proceden. Al poco reconozco la voz del rubio que me ha abandonado en el salón, aunque apenas llega a decir una frase, porque el que habla más es el otro.

-Verte con el Uchiha...

Parece que el plan del idiota ha funcionado, quería vengarse de él, y mi aparición ha conseguido molestarle. Sino no habría ido a hablar con él, y mucho menos en medio de la celebración de su boda. Espero que el rubio sepa darle su merecido y ahora lo apalee, ya que si intervengo seguro que Shikamaru me dirá estupideces como "déjale arreglar lo que tenga que arreglar" o algo así en plan "no es asunto tuyo", pero es que para un Uchiha es asunto nuestro lo que queramos que lo sea.

-Ha despertado algo dentro de mí.

Continuo caminando tratando de hacerlo en silencio, como solo un ninja genio como yo puede hacer. Ni siquiera sabrán que estuve aquí.

-No puedo soportar verte con otro hombre -hace una pausa -. Me está matando.

Llego hasta la puerta de la sala, y me quedo en el umbral. No creo que sea educado interrumpirles.

-¿Y si te dijera que lo hice para darte celos?

-¿En serio? Eso me haría muy feliz

Veo como el hombre coge de la corbata a Naruto y lo va a acercando a él poco a poco, hasta que prácticamente están a un dedo de distancia de besarse.

Sin poder evitarlo me giro sobre mis talones, dándole la espalda a la escena, me recoloco la corbata muy dignamente y echo a andar, aunque sin haberlo deseado el sonido de mis pasos hace más ruido del planeado, al fallarme durante un instante una pierna.

-¿Sasuke?

Noto un pinchazo en el pulmón izquierdo, pero no me hago el aludido, sino que sigo caminando

-o-

(1)Nudo Windsor de corbata.

(2) Hice este capítulo escuchando la canción de Billy Brown, de Mika, que trata exactamente de en lo que se iba a convertir este chico, así que no pude evitar llamarlo así XD.

No voy a ser tan mala, y lo sabéis. Además, no quería acabar otro fic en el capítulo 13, que eso ya da mucha mala suerte XDDDD De todas formas sino iba a ser un capítulo demasiado largo, así que lo he partido en dos. Para el siguiente capítulo queda lo mejor, Sasukito quizás diciendo algo parecido a que le gusta Naruto, o algo así XD.

Gracias a los favoritos y seguidores **Andromeda-170, Elizabeth . Wayland, Kamy Black M, starsmoon1981, kamuifuma1.**

**chizuruchan1999,** Ya ves que ha salido el cabrón ese :3 Aunque creo que le correspondería más a Naruto que a Sasuke apalearlo, pero ya se verá en el próximo capítulo qué acaba por suceder. Me encanta Narutin de seme. Tsundere es como... Sasuke va de duro y en realidad es un amor por dentro, más o menos eso es sen tsundere (qué mal me expreso) ¡Wah! ¡Promedio de 10! ¡Qué envidia! Y muuuuchas enhorabuenas :3  
PD: ¿Me das pizza a mí también?

**Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG,** Bueno, creo que a Sasuke ya le importa más bien poco pretender que nada pasó, como se ha podido ver, a él le gustó lo que sucedió y no se ha planteado más XDDD Además, con esa entrada en la boda, yo creo que Sasu hizo de buena pareja :3

**Goten Trunks5,** sinceramente me gusta ser imprevisible, aunque no siempre lo consiga XDDD Y bueno, Sasu no tiene pinta de decirninguna tontería, de momento XDD

**HarukoUchiMakii,** Yo creo que Sasu no se dio cuenta de nada, simplemente se hizo el loco y se lo hará toda su vida XDDD Bueno, aún queda un poquito por ver de la boda :3

**Hatake E,** ¿se inundó tu teclado? Espero que no, sino ¡qué catástrofe! T_T ¡Cuántos fics se van a quedar esperando! Bueno, ha pasado tiempo en olvidar al otro, tiempo que ha aprovechado sin quererlo el Uchiha pa enamorar al rubio y que la cosa vaya despacio, así que se supone que ya no siente nada por él. A mí la verdad es que también me pondría el rubio, es to sexy XDDDDDD Bueno, creo que ha habido algo de tensión entre Sasuke y el "ex", jus, jus, aunque no sé cómo no lo ha matado XDDD PD: ¿18? ¿18? *3* PD2:Cuando encuentre un hueco estos días voy a volver a incordiarte(si me dejas) con temas fatales

**Hime-Sora,** ¡Qué pena! Me hubiese gustado ver más cosas de ese autor T_T Y respondiendo a tu deseo de ver Sukes, tengo intenciones de que en el próximo capítulo los dos sean suke (si me sale bien la cosa x,x), así seguro que es interesante verlos peleándose o itnercambiándose los papeles

**Izumi-sakachita,** Bueno, Sasu nunca ha tenido demasiados miramientos, así que preguntárselo tan directamente no queda raro en él XDD Bah, yo creo que Sasu no es gay, es Narutosexual XDDD Así que no se tiene que cuestionar muchas cosas. De todas formas, el nuevo fic va a ser de Humor, aunque dé un poco de pena :3 A mí me pasa igual, muchas veces leo cosas desde el móvil, pero dejar de Review no es igual sino es en un teclado, pierde gracia, así que te entiendo XDD

**Kaeru**, ¡Me alegro de que te guste! ¿Ya te ha atrapado la trama? ¡Wah! La verdad tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo ya a ver qué os parece :3

**Kamy Black M, **¡Nooooooooo! ¡Revive! Hay muchos motivos para vivir, como por ejemplo leer más yaoi, ¡reviveeeee! Puedes darme inspiración también si no has muerto ;_; Y respecto a serlo o aparentarlo, creo que Sasu sin querer lo djeó claro :3

**kaoryciel94, **Le tengo que echar un ojo a esa parodia de la que hablas XDDD Yo pienso igual que tú, Naru es demasiado nervioso como para ser uke XDDD Aún así, quizás en el siguiente capítulo se vea si Sasuke está encaprichado, como tú dices, o enamorado :3

**Leviatan-sama,** ¿En serio te gustó? Que no te guste el SasuNaru y haya conseguido que te guste es un gran halago *3* La venganza se sirve fría =D

**Lyra Raven-k,** ¡Wah! Me gusta ser imprevisible, cuadno empecé a escribir el capítulo yo tampoco pensaba hacer que se acostaran, pero acabó así y me gustó XD

**PetiichinaD'muZ,** Como dice el dicho, más vale dejar un review que no dejarlo nunca XDDD Al´gun día tenía que pasar que hicieran "eso", y Naruto ya estaba que se subía por las paredes XDDDD

**sakura1402**, Wah, todos sabemos que Narutin es un amor, y Sasu aunque se haga el no entrado, se ha dejado :3 Pues aún no sé cómo será el fic, pero voy a intentar que haya un poco de ambos

**Stefany BM,** ¡Wow! Me siento halagada por dejarte sin palabras *3* ¿Ya te volvieron las palabras para este capi? Sino qué problema, oye XD

**uchizumayoku**, Hago lo que puedo para ser puntual :3 Si sigues lo que vaya escribiendo verás mucho NaruSasu, porque me encanta esta pareja y en este orden de roles :P Subiré lo más rápido que pueda

**Zanzamaru, **Creo que ahora me acordaré siempre de ti cuando coma albóndigas... Mierda XD Y cada vez que habra un cuaderno se me irá la mente a otra cosa XD Qué vida más pervertida me espera XDDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Congresos de historiadores que, cansados de que la historia la escriban siempre los ganadores y a los que no les gusta la sangre y son pijos y beben té con el meñique alzado, proclaman que la persona más sensible de toda la humanidad fue Jack el Destripador porque pensaba que lo importante estaba en el interior?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **16 de marzo**

¿Primer capítulo de **La fatalidad de lo indefinido**? **20 de marzo** =D


	14. El conveniente olvido de dinero

Otro pinchazo en el pulmón, aunque ahora más doloroso.

Sigo caminando, y a mi espalda oigo al rubio teniendo unas últimas palabras con el recién casado, sin embargo, cuando se dispone a echar a correr detrás de mí, yo ya he conseguido hacerme desaparecer entre los jardines y los muchos salones que hay en el recinto. Necesito pensar.

Me llevo la mano al pecho, me late el corazón de forma irregular, quizás me vaya a dar una taquicardia, aunque no tengo antecedentes familiares; o he comido algo en mal estado o que me ha dado alergia, pero entonces recuerdo que no tengo ninguna alergia alimenticia; O a lo mejor me va a dar un infarto, aunque eso haría que me doliese el brazo izquierdo, y no un pinchazo en el pulmón; O...

Al alzar la cabeza encuentro también a Kakashi paseando, y sin saber por qué, acabo a su lado, ambos andando el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada.

-Tienes aspecto de querer decir algo -dice el hombre mirándome.

Le dedico una mirada confundida y él se encoje de hombros, sin decir nada durante unos minutos.

-Me dio la impresión.

De fondo se escucha la música, y seguro que todos los invitados están bailando muy animados, incluidos algunos de mis amigos que han coincidido conmigo en esta boda.

Creo que es la primera vez que asisto a una boda, como no tengo familia no he podido ver a ningún primo, tío o lo que sea contraer matrimonio. No puedo evitar que eso me dé algo de nostalgia y que acabe pensando en si también es la primera a la que asiste el rubio idiota, al fin y al cabo, también es huérfano.

Tuerzo el gesto.

Otra vez acabé pensando en...

-Kakashi.

Veo que el hombre se gira y me mira, y antes de que le dé tiempo a contestar hablo.

-¿Cómo sabes si alguien te gusta?

He de reconocer que me siento orgulloso de la indiferencia y frialdad con la que pronuncio esas palabras tan peligrosas, pero Kakashi no parece pensar igual que yo, ya que sonríe divertido, y casi parece que fuera eso lo que estaba esperando que dijese.

-Si lo preguntas es que llevas mucho pensándolo.

No respondo, y parece que mi silencio le dice más de lo que yo pienso.

-Para alguien como tú plantearse tanto algo... -hace una pausa -. Preguntarlo ya significa algo, ¿no?

El mayor vuelve a dedicar una mueca divertida, y después me da unas palmaditas en la espalda, supongo que como un gesto innecesario de cariño.

-¡Kakashi, Kakashi!

Ambos nos giramos y veo a Ino corriendo hacia nosotros apresurada y descalza, cogiendo el vestido en una mano para no tropezar porque es de corte muy largo, y los tacones de aguja en la otra mano.

-¡Tienes que ayudarnos! -dice casi sin aire por la carrera

Ambos nos miramos entre nosotros y después él del pelo gris observa intrigado a la rubia.

-¡Se ha montado una buena! -exclama atropelladamente -. Hay una pelea, al parecer el novio acaba de dejar a la novia y se han empezado a pegar unos a otros.

No puedo evitar sonreír entre amargamente y orgulloso.

-¡Vaya! -se ríe -. No pensé que sería tan rápido.

Observo a ambos y hago un gesto con la mano despidiéndome.

-¿No vas a ayudar?

-Paso.

-¡Lo que sea! -coge la rubia el brazo del mayor -. Ayúdanos a parar la pelea.

Me marcho de allí algo más tranquilo, no sé por qué, y en el camino hacia mi casa recuerdo algunas frases que me dijo el rubio sobre besos que te dejan sin aliento, que hacen que las piernas te tiemblen como un flan, y un adjetivo con el que describía los besos que se da a alguien de quien te enamoras ¿Cómo era? ¿Loco? ¿chiflados? ¿lunático? ¿majareta? Hum... De cualquier manera creo que empiezo a entender esas estupideces que decía.

Ya en mi mansión mi cabeza da vueltas a muchas cosas, y algunas cosas que desconocía o creo desconocer van apareciendo lentamente en mi mente. Momentos, situaciones, frases y todas con un reflejo azulado en los ojos, y con la cabeza saturada de ideas me quito el traje y me dejo vencer por el sueño.

Al día siguiente mi amiga rubia llama a mi puerta de forma muy efusiva. Gruñendo porque no me gusta que me molesten en mis labores de limpieza diaria, abro la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Sasuke!

Levanto una ceja, esperando a que hable de una vez.

-¿No has ido a verle?

-¿A quién?

-Naruto está en el hospital

¿Qué? Dejo la escoba que tenía en la mano por si tenía que echar a alguna fan loca o algo, que normalmente al darles con el palo de la escoba salen despavoridas y no vuelven... No al menos en un rato. La cojo del brazo y echo a andar hacia el hospital.

-Habla -ordeno.

-¿Te acuerdas que ayer se montó una pelea en la boda.

-Sí.

-Pues al parecer casi las dos familias enteras y amigos se echaron encima del pobre Naruto -se muerde el labio.

Suelto a mi amiga y cambio mi rumbo, Sharingan activado dispuesto a hacer a mi hermano sentirse avergonzado de su masacre provocando una diez veces mayor, porque voy a acabar con varias familias, la del novio, la de la novia y con la de alguno de los invitados si me encuentro generoso, pero entonces la chica me agarra del brazo e intenta arrastrarme de nuevo al antiguo destino.

-Al principio Naruto no se dejó curar -sigue tirando de mí -, porque decía que tenía que hablar contigo.

La miro interrogante.

¿De qué? ¿No estaba todo claro ya? ¿Hay que darle acaso más vueltas a algo? Me molesta tanto cuando las cosas se complican...

-Dice que malinterpretaste algo.

Ruedo los ojos.

¿En serio? Este rubio es tonto del bote, ¿nunca aprenderá? El crío es él, que parece que hay que escribirle las cosas en sangre o ponerlas en bombillas de colores, o escribirlo en el cielo con una avioneta. Qué estúpido.

-No seas idiota -me golpea la cabeza -. Hemos tenido que sujetarlo para que no se fuese del hospital. La Hokage lo quiere tener en observación un rato más.

Chasqueo la lengua y por una vez me dejo conducir de forma relativamente dócil, hasta que la rubia simplemente me coloca bien la ropa y me deja en la puerta de la habitación del chico idiota.

-Hablad lo que sea pero -me apunta con el índice de forma autoritaria -, no dejes que se levante.

-Tsk.

Me acerco a coger el pomo y veo que la rubia vuelve a apuntarme con su dedo como si fuera una madre antes de marcharse y dejarme en paz. Dejo caer el peso un momento en una pierna, me aclaro la garganta y entro sin pensármelo dos veces, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-¡Sasuke!

Al entrar me encuentro a un rubio con una ceja partida, un labio, un ojo morado, varios roces en la cara, una mano escayolada, un brazo vendado y supongo que varias costillas rotas, aunque estoy seguro de que se defendió como pudo, pero ante una masa enfurecida armada con botellas de champán y tacones es difícil defenderse.

-¡Yo, yo, yo!

Veo que intenta levantarse para disculparse, así que le empujo de nuevo a la cama, cojo una silla cerca y me siento al lado de él con cara de aburrimiento.

-¡Lo siento! -suelta

Pienso entonces en decirle, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que sería un gasto inútil de saliva, ya que el rubio no va a parar hasta decir lo que quiera decir, con lo que voy a perder el tiempo y mis preciadas energías.

-Pensaba dejarlo plantado justo en el momento en que llegaste.

Baja la vista sintiéndose culpable, y juega con sus dedos, pensando cómo continuar hablando.

-Entre otras cosas, solo quería vengarme –se muerde el labio -, pero no pensé en tus sentimientos.

Sonrío amargamente cuando pronuncia esa palabra, ya que yo como Uchiha no tengo de eso.

-Quizás me he contaminado de ti -ríe rascándose la nuca -. La venganza y tal.

Pienso en decirle que si realmente hubiese seguido mi vendetta como yo la hubiese hecho, hubiese habido más sangre y vísceras desperdigadas por el piso, eso sin contar el récord mundial de llenar un cementerio entero en una tarde, pero entonces caigo en la cuenta de que esto solo alargaría la disculpa, y ese mero pensamiento me parece molesto.

-Aunque a mi me ha salido cara.

Además de eso, un Uchiha cuando se cobra una vendetta no sale herido, son los demás, pero supongo que si digo esto el idiota creerá que pelear conmigo es una buena idea y que incluso puede vencerme, idea inconcebible, por otro lado, me han dicho que evite que se levante la cama, así que una vez más decido no hablar al respecto de lo que estoy pensando.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho, lo habría hecho yo.

Veo que Naruto empieza a sonreír cuando ve que mi voz no suena enfadada, y parece respirar tranquilo.

-Tienes dos formas de hablar.

El rubio ladea la cabeza.

-¿Escuchaste todo? -asiento -, ¿y sabías que todo era para descubrir a ese malnacido? -vuelvo a asentir.

Naruto suspira aliviado.

-Pensé que le matarías...

Pero eres demasiado noble como para pegarle a alguien, por muy desgraciado que sea o por mucho que le haya hecho daño. Siempre pensaré que el más noble de los dos sigue siendo él, y no yo, por mucho que diga él.

-Pero tu escarmiento fue mejor.

-¿Verdad que sí? -se pone contento.

Y entonces veo que pone una mueca de maldad, y la grabo en mi mente, porque creo que será la única vez en mi vida que pueda verla.

-Resulta que yo le gustaba -relata aún perplejo -, desde siempre, pero era demasiado cobarde para admitir que es gay

Tuerce la boca.

-¿Y?

-Que se saque él solito del armario -se cruza de brazos -. Yo solo aceleré el proceso, sino se lo hubiese encontrado su mujer algún día con un tío en la cama.

Se echa a reír cuando se lo imagina.

-Además, ella tenía derecho a saber lo que él había estado haciendo a sus espaldas, y lo que pensaba hacer. No me parecía justo callarme -asiente un par de veces muy convencido -, ya no tanto por venganza sino porque ella no se lo merece. Ahora ya tengo la conciencia tranquila.

Se queda un par de segundos callado, como si estuviese intentando recordar algo que he dicho, y yo solo puedo pensar durante un instante que para planear todo para sacarlo a la luz, ha tenido que quebrarse mucho la cabeza. Este rubio idiota es más listo de lo que parece, pero creo que eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Dos formas de hablar? -clava sus ojos en mí.

-No sabes mentir.

En cuanto digo eso pone una mueca de niño al que han cogido con las manos en la masa, y después se rasca la nuca sacando la lengua de forma pícara, para volver a sonreír.

-Te sentirías usado...-va bajando la voz y esquiva mi mirada

Cuando alza el rostro y me mira y ve que simplemente me encojo de hombros, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. Nunca me sentí usado, sabía que él necesitaba hacer aquello, y al fin y al cabo no fingí hacer nada, no interpreté un papel, ni aquello era una obra de teatro. Hice lo que me dio la gana y ya está, nadie tiene que cargar con una culpa que no existe.

Entonces se viene a mi mente algo que dijo. El idiota me contó que le gusté desde el primer día, ¿no? Eso significa que...

-¿Qué querías pedirme al principio?

-¿Cómo?

-Antes de saber que era menor.

El rubio se sonroja y me aparta la cara, esquivando la pregunta mirando a cualquier otro lado.

-Qué buen día hace, ¿no? A ver si la vieja se convence de que estoy bien y podemos salir a que nos dé el aire.

Se le iluminan los ojos.

-Y te puedo invitar a comer ramen -le ruge el estómago.

Ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Sabes algo bueno? Yo he acabado mal de la pelea, pero él está en la UCI(1) -asiente -. Yo también ayudé a apalearle.

Levanto una ceja.

-Un beso

Lo suelta de sopetón, como si no quisiese confesarlo, poniéndose colorado de los pies a la cabeza, volviendo a apartarme la cara avergonzado.

-Desde que te vi me moría por un beso tuyo.

¡Ah! Por eso todas esas veces que parecía que estaba luchando contra algo. Qué lástima de hombrecillo, luchando con lo que quería hacer desde el principio, cuando todo hubiese sido más fácil de otra forma. Aunque quizás si lo hubiese hecho le hubiese pateado... Bueno, eso es otra historia.

-Eres un crío -le suelto.

-¿Eh? ¡Vete a la mierda! -se cruza de brazos -. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciese?

Sonrío de medio lado divertido, y parece que mi gesto hipnotiza al chico que está en la cama, todavía algo ruborizado.

-No podía pedirte eso y -baja la vista -, bueno...

Me siento en su cama y le doy un golpe en el hombro para que suba la vista.

-¿Qué? -dice todavía colorado.

Le doy un tirón del pelo acercándole a mí, disfrutando de su cercanía, pero él entonces rodea mi cuello con un brazo y mi cintura con la otra, tirándome hacia atrás por sorpresa, atrapándome entre él y la cama y aprovechando mi asombro para comenzar a besarme aunque tenga el labio partido.

El beso no empieza tímido esta vez, sino que desde el principio es atrevido, con confianza y es más dulce que otros porque no me atrevo a morderle debido a sus heridas, aunque él si lo hace mientras desliza su mano por mi espalda, buscando el final de la camiseta. Al poco se separa de mis labios y se dirige a mi cuello, por lo que lo giro dejándole espacio para que empiece a besarlo y morderlo, mientras yo le desanudo el pantalón del pijama siguiendo mis instintos básicos.

Naruto vuelve a besarme, provocando que me paralice y que su sabor empiece a inundar mis sentidos, que parecen aceptarlo como un delicioso lujo y la calidez me va subiendo poco a poco hasta que logro recordar lo que estaba buscando, cortando el beso sin más explicación, sin apenas aire al principio.

-Demenciales -digo de repente -. Esa era la palabra.

Cuando digo aquello Naruto me mira como si acabase de decir algo de cuya magnitud escapa a mi conocimiento, y que hace que se ponga más rojo todavía, aunque esboza al mismo tiempo la mayor sonrisa que había visto en su rostro. Pareciera como si acabase de declararle mi amor infinito, pero yo no he dicho nada realmente, solo un adjetivo.

Mentalmente me encojo de hombros. Este rubio siempre ha sido muy rarito.

Me levanto y le cojo del brazo, tirando de él hacia fuera de la habitación. Me aburro ya de tantas confesiones y demás cosas cursis, además, me han arrastrado aquí y ni siquiera he desayunado, maldita sea. Por mucho que diga la Hokage, Naruto es joven, fuerte como un arbusto, aunque nada en comparación conmigo, y puede aguantar algunos golpes. Es un ANBU.

Pongo durante un segundo una mueca de asco.

Y también es mi superior, y no muchas personas pueden decir eso, y vivas menos todavía.

-¿Dónde vamos? -pregunta intrigado.

-A que me invites.

No sé por qué, al decir aquello me da la impresión de que voy a tener que comer mucha comida basura el resto de mi vida, pero esa sensación en seguida la disipo de mi mente cuando Tsunade nos descubre saliendo del hospital, y echamos a correr como si la vida nos fuera en ello. Esa mujer tiene muy mal carácter a veces.

-¿Adónde? -pregunta otra vez mientras saltamos por los tejados

El rubio se queda pensativo unos segundos sin dejar de saltar y entonces se le ilumina el semblante.

-¿Al Ichiraku?

Seguimos brincando hasta que caemos enfrente del susodicho restaurante, en el que entra primero el rubio correteando como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Naruto? -le mira el dueño

Veo que entonces él se da cuenta de que todavía lleva la ropa del hospital y que está lleno de heridas, pero no parece importarle, ya que toma asiento y me hace señas para que me coloque a su lado.

-Nada importante -sonríe -. ¡Dos tazones bien grandes!

Me dejo caer en la silla.

-¡Marchando!

-¡Invita él! -me señala

-¿Qué? -me cruzo de brazos.

-Así me aseguro de tener que invitarte, y volvemos otro día -me sonríe.

Bueno, lo de que sea mi superior es solo cuestión de tiempo, con lo despistado que es... Solo necesito estar unos meses en su escuadrón y estaré a su nivel. Es más, estaré a un nivel a años luz del suyo.

-No has traído la cartera, ¿verdad? -le miro.

-No te cargues el momento, bastardo

Lo sabía.

-¡Aquí están!

Ante mí veo dos tazones enormes con unas especies de estrellas con espirales encima de todos los fideos, y no puedo evitar pensar en que el rubio va a cometer canibalismo hacia su propia persona, pero ese pensamiento no dura mucho, cuando veo que el rubio me mira muy feliz y coge sus palillos.

-¡A comer!

-o-

(1) UCI Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Vamos que le han dado muchos puñetazos y cosas bonitas =D

Pues aquí acaba esta bonita historia, así que me pongo ya a escribir la otra, a ver si encuentro tiempo con tanto trabajo. Espero veros en mi siguiente fic, que ya os tengo a todos mucho cariño, y sino, pues ha sido un placer y como decía la canción "que os vaya bonito".

Y por otro lado, **voy a cambiarme el nombre a Alicatar, **el otro día se me ocurrió y aquí Zanza en vez de decirme que es una chorrada me ha animado, así que próximamente cambiaré el nombre XD

Gracias a los últimos seguidores y favoritos,** FujoChi, narusasu-fan00, yami . nicte, 1xsasunarux1**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00, **¡wah! Sé lo que es probatorio ese, para mí también fue un horror, así que espero que estés teniendo suerte, ¿sigues queriendo golpear a Naruto?

**chizuruchan1999,** Bueeeeno, Naru no fue tan malo al final, todo era por tener la conciencia tranquila y cerrar un capítulo para ser todo de Sasukin. Hum... supongo que por la definición eres un poco tsundere, pero también es normal ser tímido con personas que no conocemos, y más si ha habido mala gente que te hizo cosas malas ¬¬ Claro que no me importa que me llamas nee-sama, es más, me parece muy lindo, por que sí, soy unos pocos años mayor que tú XDDD Me apunto la serie y cuando encuentre un hueco la miraré :3

**Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG, **bueno, bueno, Naru no se rebajó al final, solo sacó a la luz lo que el otro pretendía hacer, espero que no sigas molesta con Narutin :3

**Goten Trunks5,** Naruto ya puso en su sitio al novio, e hizo lo que necesitaba para tener la conciencia tranquila.

**Hatake E.,** más que un capullo integral, si no recuerdo mal Billy Brown iba de un tío que se casaba y tenñia uans vacaciones sospechosas porque no quería salir del armario XDD Es que Mika me aprece muy adorable XDD ¡Bingo! Lo que dijo fue para darle un ZAS, y uno bien gordo :3 Espero que ya pudieras perdonar a Narutin, ya sé que fui muy mala, pero me gusta ser imrpevisible XDDDDD

**Izumi-sakachita**, Bueno, bueno, Sasuke no era tan tonto, y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, así que tampoco sufrió mucho :3 El nuevo fic tendrá un poquito de drama al principio, pero por supuesto tendrá muchso toques de humor(estos dos siempre los acabo escribiendo de forma cómica XD No puedo evitarlo) Espero verte el próximo fic :3

**kaoryciel94, **Bueno, ya se aclaró todo con Naru, ¿no? Ese rubio idiota es demasiado bueno como para usar así a Sasukito para darle celos, aunque sí que le echó una mano para vengarse ¿Neji travestido también? XDDDDD

**Kotoko,** ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! QUé vieja me siento ya. La verdad es que me encantaba escribir este fic, pero me he quedado sin ideas , Así que no quiero alargarlo más :3

**sakura1402,** Hay gent emuy mala y coabrde como el tal Billy, y por eso narutín ha montado todo esto para sacarlo a la luz, pero claor, Sasu como genio que es se lo olió todo.

**Stefany BM,** Los abogados me dan miedo XDDD De todas formas he continuado pronto, no soy tan mala XD Lo de Kiba no pude evitar hacerlo, al principio del fic pedía a gritos ver a Naruto con un hombre y, claro, el fic solo podía acabar así XDDD PD: ¡Yo también quiero chocolate!

**TheRusso,** Siempre me ha fascinado la inteligencia de Shikamaru, así que solo él era capaz de detener al Uchiha XDDD Es una pena que no haya puesto a Sasuke quemándolo todo en plan pirómano desquiciado, hubiese sido muy divertido XDDDDD Pero tampoco era plan de enredar la historia cuando estaba ya acabada :3

**Valemadrista,** Bueno, espero que hayas podido perdonar a Narutito, ya que Sasu ya sabía desde el principio que no lo decía en serio :3 La verdad es que tu sugerencia me gustó, pero no sabía dónde ponerla ya que la historia estaba pra´cticamente acabada, de cualquier forma, me lo apunto y veré si lo puedo poner en el nuevo fic :3

**Zanzamaru,** Lo de Freddy me mató XD Claro, claro, Jack tenía razón en eso de ensuciarse las manos, uno ha de ahcer lo que tiene que hacer XDDD ¿Yo, loca? Seguro que me lo has pegao tú, niña 3. Se me da muy bien ser sutil, ¿eh?

¿Primer capítulo de** La fatalidad de lo indefinido**? El ** 20 de marzo** =D


End file.
